


Brynjolf and Dovahkiin Breaking and Entering

by Tintallie



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, more sex than you can shake a stick at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 51,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintallie/pseuds/Tintallie
Summary: Sweet, sexy story about how Brynjolf and Dragonborn bring down Maven Black-Briar and other fun things but mainly hot steamy love
Relationships: Brynjolf/female Dovahkiin, Kaidan/ Serana, Ulfric/Dahnei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
“Lass,Lass.... wake up Lass. Brynjolf gently shook her awake. Her eyelids were heavy and his face swam slowly into view. How lovely to wake up to those emerald eyes she thought, if only every morning could be like this. Then reality returned along with the pain. 

“ You have to get up, it’s getting late and we can’t linger any longer.” His voice was urgent. 

“ Ysmir’s beard!” Vash groaned. ”I feel like I’ve been stomped by mammoths.” 

“You’ll have to ride with me today, Lass.” Brynjolf was saying. “We must make time back to Falkreath and a walking pace just won’t do. We can’t go back to Markarth at the moment with the Forsworn all riled up like they are and we can’t stay here either. 

“What makes you think there are any Forsworn left? I thought we did a pretty thorough job of it.” Vash said. Her tone was light but she wasn’t smiling. 

“You need a healer.” He caught her eye to make sure she agreed. 

He’s right you know, she told herself. Now isn’t the time to be stubborn and besides, the thought of being that close to him all the way to Falkreath Hold didn’t sound half bad. 

He struck camp and led Frost over. “One last thing lass, we need to bundle up your wee foot so it stays warm and you need a couple of potions.” He handed her two small bottles from the pack, one pink and one green.

“Drink it all, Lass. I don’t want you teetering around on the saddle, we will be riding hard.” his tone of voice meant he didn’t want any arguments from her. He wrapped her foot in a light piece of fur and fastened it with some twine. She smiled to herself. Catching her smile, he stood and crossed his arms, fixing her with his sternest glare yet he seemed lost in thought. 

Her eyes followed him as he stood. By the Nine, he is beautiful, came the thought, unbidden through her mind. She realized her mouth was hanging open and she snapped it shut, looking down quickly , hot pink color creeping up her shoulders and into her face. 

She heard him suppress a chuckle and glanced back up at him. She reached for his arm, lips pressed firmly together this time, dammit! 

Brynjolf was expecting her to be stubborn And insist on riding alone, he was surprised she acquiesced almost immediately. He examined her foot and wrapped it warmly before standing up and crossing his arms in thought. “ What would be the best position for her? He should probably have her ride in front so he could hold her. She still looked tired and he didn’t want her falling off the back. It was a rough road through the Reach from Markarth to Falkreath and the saber cats were plentiful. She couldn’t ride alone at any rate. It would be too easy for one to take her off her horse in her weakened state. 

“Gods” He thought feeling angry and remorseful, his brow starting to furrow. His first job with her since she became Guildmaster and The Dragonborn! And she takes an arrow to the foot. Damn those Forsworn! Damn himself for not keeping her safe! The savior of Skyrim in his care and he failed her! 

His failure tore at him but at least it was a small wound, though deep and it wasn’t an arrow to the knee.... that old joke made him chuckle for half a second but he quickly dismissed it. No time for jokes. Maybe later when she’s feeling better he’d say it to her. He knows she’ll laugh even though it’s the oldest joke on Nirn. 

Those thoughts passed and he focused again on the lass, she was just sitting there looking up at him with her mouth half opened and amusement faintly flickering over her face. And something else, he knew how to read a person and for a moment he thought he saw adoration in those golden dragon eyes. But then it was gone and she looked down quickly and patted the wrappings a bit, not looking back at him. 

Moments later she was grasping his arm to help her up, all smiles and business. He lifted her easily onto Frost and slid in behind her. 

“This old saddle is just perfect for both of us” she chirped brightly, settling herself. 

You’re perfect for me. He pushed the thought away despairing. 

All his life, women had been drawn to him like bees to honey, but none of them had held his interest long term. Fewer still he had wanted to bed. He had lusted after a few rare beauties that’s true and on one trip to Elsweyr he had been entranced by a beautiful Khajeet merchant but it had just seemed too weird in the end what with all the purring and shedding and he beat it back to Skyrim before he could create any disturbing memories. 

The Lass however, was different. All he could say was that he ached for her. In more ways than one. She was the most precious thing on Nirn and she was his. She didn’t know that and maybe never would and he knew she would never show up in his quarters some night wearing nothing but a smile and an amulet of Mara.....He had overheard her say it that day in the cistern but it didn’t matter.  
He would protect her as if she was his. He would die for his Dovahkiin. 

He clucked to his horse but his thoughts strayed back to her in his quarters wearing nothing and he felt his cock stir in his leathers. “Blast! “ he forced the thought away, shifting a bit so the Lass wouldn’t feel it. She was so close, her lovely buttocks resting against his groin, his inner thighs squeezing her as he balanced. “Gods!” he felt himself getting harder, this may have been a bad idea. 

The weather was fair and fine Brynjolf thought, the Reach was so beautiful. His Dragonborn Lass loved the Reach and always insisted he come along when Vex or Delvin gave them jobs here. 

She had found a conjuration spell that set up a camp anywhere she cast it. Complete with a fire and a cooking pot Brynjolf had never seen such a thing, it was a marvel and she loved to take him camping with her and pester him for hours under the stars for tales about his past jobs and tales of the other guild members over the years. She was serious about being a great guild master and erasing the stain Mercer had made on the guild and on Karliah and the Nightingales. 

A sweet scent wafted up from her every few seconds. It was the scent of lavender and Canis root. She washed her hair with it, said it kept the werebears at bay. He chuckled then felt her tense up, automatically he clutched her around the waist and held her tightly as she gasped and panted, it lasted for about a minute then she relaxed against him and was still. “Are you ok Lass? Concern evident in his voice. Are we jarring your ankle too much? We’ll be stopping soon to water the horses. Then you can rest for a bit and I’ll fetch you another potion.”

“No, I’m...I’m ok. Just another... spasm” she said, quietly and weakly. For a moment her hand covered his and then she gripped the pommel and sighed. 

He hoped the bandits near pine watch were not regrouped enough to give them problems. He hated to run the horses any faster, she had had half a dozen of those spasms on the road and he was anxious to get her to her home at Lake Inalta and make her comfortable. 

There were no bandits to be seen, just a few pieces of broken armor on the side of the road. Brynjolf let out a sigh of relief, dodged the boulders and passing Pinwatch cantered up to her home. 

Finally! she glimpsed the lights from Lakeview through the trees. It’s over she realized. She wasn’t sure if she was really happy about it but she couldn’t take much more.  
She was practically delirious.... with pain and desire. The man she wanted more than anything and couldn’t have was so close, so close! He had mistaken her orgasms for pain, and had pulled her tight to him each time, just as she had gone over the edge. She wanted to cry, wanted to kiss him, tell him how wonderful he was and how she couldn’t bear a day apart from him. But all she could do was hang on, breathe in his scent and let the movement of the horse, his body against hers and that maddening leather stitching on the pommel drive her to oblivion over and over again. 

She was moaning by the time they made it to Lakeview, Brynjolf bellowed to Rayya to open the doors and take the horses. She appeared at the door almost instantly. Barbas at her heels. “Brynjolf!” The dog barked, what is it? Is that Vash? Is she okay?

“She has been injured. We’ve ridden hard from Markarth and she’s sore and tired, I want to get her in bed and warmed up. Fetch me the healing potions in the basket under the stairs then tell Rayya to throw some Horker steaks on the grill and steam one of those wretched ash yams she likes. Also a bottle of sujamma . Make it quick!” he ordered, laying her gently into her bed and loosening her leathers. He’d let Rayya undress her and put her in her bedclothes while he unsaddled the horses and watched the food. 

Gods! She was home! She was limp as a rag, the ride had been..... marvelous. Guilt washed over her, trying to drown out the last vestiges of ecstasy that lingered in her fingers and toes and down there..... she was swollen and wet and bruised and it wasn’t her foot she was thinking of at the moment but by the Eight it had been glorious! She made herself promise to never to do this again. But Dibella knows! Gods, she knows. 

She heard him coming up the steps his voice carrying over the excited yaps of Barbas and the bees in the greenhouse below. What a voice, she thought. She could listen to it until the stars fell from the sky, it was deep yet lilting, mischievous, like a boy but most definitely all man. She felt another throb. 

He was the most sensual man she’d ever met. And she had been all over Tamriel and Skyrim and even Sovngarde, the eternal home of all of Nirn’s fallen heroes and there was not another man like this anywhere. Tall, lean, strong with those broad shoulders and that shockingly red hair and eyes as green as the flawless emeralds she endlessly snuck into his pockets. 

Mister Brynjolf the children in Riften call him. He was always surrounded by the orphans and other children when he went topside to scout for new recruits or sell his and Ingrunds experimental potions on the promenade. They loved him, so did she and here he was again, helping her to sit and plying her with Sujamma and potions. 

Love potions she thought hopelessly? Ha! “Fraid not , Dovahkiin old girl.” She mentally berated herself as she dutifully drank the potions he handed her. His eyes were dark with worry and something else, she reassured him she was much better and he left her to tend to the food.  
—————————————————— 

Her dreams were filled with the memories of that ride from Markarth. He had moved in behind her on the saddle and almost immediately she felt him harden, her eyes flew open and she tried not to move a muscle but he shifted away from her and she felt bereft. She had begun to feel the heat rushing down there and then his hardness was gone. Then it was back, oh heavenly heavens it was back! It filled the space between them, pushing into her buttocks pressing her into the ridge of leather stitched down the middle of the pommel and just like that she was hard too. They started to canter out with her horse following on a lead and she breathed raggedly, wondering how she was ever going to make it all the way to Falkreath pinned between the hard man behind and the hard pommel in front.


	2. Chapter 2

She awakened the next morning feeling much better, someone had placed a mug of watered wine and a sweet roll on her bedside table. There was also a yellow mountain flower blossom in a silver vase. Brynjolf had put that there, she was sure. He knew how she loved that flower. Certain parts of the year, the Rift was covered with them. It was a sight to behold. 

He was the very best second in command, she mused. By all rights he should be the Guild Master but he didn’t want it and really, this way she could order him to spend time with her. Sometimes things worked out so perfectly. 

She was just glad to be home. There had been a murder in Markarth just as they were leaving. A Forsworn Briarheart had snuck into the city and slain one of it’s prominent young ladies. She was a sweet girl and Vash had been heart broken and furious, vowing to track down the damnable beast and rip that evil briar right out of his chest! 

Brynjolf had tried to talk some sense into her but her Thu’um was rising in her throat and by the eight the Reach would thunder with it! 

The sound of feet coming up the stairs broke into her thoughts. 

How are you this morning my Thane? Honor to you.. murmured Rayya softly. Are you feeling better? Your foot looks much better.  
“It’s a good thing Master Brynjolf was with you this time” she said pointedly, as she fetched fresh linens from the wardrobe. Rayya had lost track of the times A wounded and exhausted Vash had dragged herself home, barely able to walk. She shook her head, annoyed with this headstrong girl and how she drove herself. 

“They killed her Rayya! Lady Margaret, the forsworn killed her! “ Her eyes starting to shine with tears. A briarheart drove her through with one of their devilish swords! Right by the city gates! “ Her voice was tight. “But I made them pay! We snuck into every camp between Markarth and Karthwasten and I shouted them to pieces and their nasty Hagravens with them! “ 

Her Thu’um began to rise just thinking about it and her eyes began to take on the dragon aspect, slightly alarmed, Rayya quickly said,  
“I hope Master Brynjolf was behind you this time.“  
Vash sputtered and almost choked on her wine not even trying to quell the memory. They both laughed and Vash reached for the sweet roll. 

Pushing the sadness aside, she found her pack and handed a wrapped bundle to Rayya, “Ri’saad saved this for me, he doesn’t often get Alik’r goods and he knows I’m always on the lookout for it. It’s just your color! “ Rayya unwrapped the bundle revealing a golden and white fabric. “It’s lovely my Thane, “she breathed, stroking the soft cloth. “And here is a necklace to go with it” Vash said handing her a gold and diamond locket. “I enchanted it!” She grinned, “it will increase your persuasion powers 30 percent. Calder won’t stand a chance! 

She cackled mischievously at the flush rising on her Housecarls face. Bryn and I will be headed back to Riften in a few days maybe I will send a message to Windhelm and have him come here for a fortnite, you know, to help you guard the place.” Rayya saw her eyes twinkle with merriment and didn’t even offer a protest. 

“Thank you my Thane, is there anything else? The healer will be here soon, Shall I draw you a hot bath?” Vash considered, then remembering the ride yesterday and her dreams said. “No, I think I will walk down to the lake, if you’ll hand me my walking stick. I think a cold dip is really what I need right now.” 

“But your ankle! Master Brynjolf will scorch me if I let you walk around so soon!” Rayna protested with a worried frown. Vash laughed, “the healing potions did their job, he must have given me the good ones, I think I can walk just fine as long as I am careful”  
“Then take this”, Rays said, handing her a linen wrap. “Here is another one for your hair”  
“And keep a sharp eye, the carriage driver said he saw a slaughter fish yesterday.” 

———————————————————

She left the house, expecting to see Brynjolf at the tanning rack or tending the horses but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Oh well, that’s probably for the best he wouldn’t want her walking to the lake either. 

She turned at the animal pen, said good morning to the cow and her three chickens and carefully worked her way through the pine trees down the hill to the lake. The birds were singing and she could hear the gentle tinkle from the Wisp mother she had conjured to guard the path. Her ankle did hurt though, even though the arrow wound was almost healed and she thought for a moment about going back and getting a potion. 

“Where is Barbas?” She wondered aloud, he could fetch her one. She laughed to herself, telling a talking dog to go fetch was just darned funny and she chuckled as she walked. 

She was almost there, her ankle twinged but she could handle it. Besides if she needed, Brynjolf could carry her back up the hill. One shout and he’d come running, She smiled. 

How could he not know she was completely in love with him? She couldn’t even hide it! Maybe it was his honor, she thought for the thousandth time, She knew he cared for her and respected her and she kinda thought he was even in awe of her sometimes. But he never acted on his feelings if he had any and yet he was hard most of the ride home. 

After her 3rd trip over the rainbow she had started to feel sorry for him. It was obvious she had excited him with her bottom bouncing against him for so long. Surely it was a trial for him. But that didn’t mean he loved her, it just meant he was physically stimulated by her in that situation. She guessed most men would be. Not that he was like most men, Shor’s bones! He wasn’t. 

Her mind drifted as she crossed the white cobblestone path, back to the ride, his hand around her waist pulling her hard to him, holding her tightly to his body... she felt a throb and quickened her pace, yep, she needed a cold bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyrim is so lovely, she thought. The little flowers, the rounded ledges covered in moss and violets around every corner. she spied a mushroom and stooped to look but she didn’t know what kind it was. She plucked a cap off and stuck it in her pouch, they would figure it out later. 

She hummed a little tune, The Tale Of The Tongues. Ogmund the bard had sang it in her honor in the Silverblood Inn just a few days ago. It was lovely and catchy. Brynjolf had been quite taken with it and even asked her to dance. 

He had taken her in his arms and expertly guided her across the floor and around the room. Looking into her eyes, pride showing in his gaze, a gaze that lasted maybe a little longer than she expected and flickered to her lips before he looked away. “ Our new Guildmaster is the loveliest woman in all nine holds” he’d said, his voice deep and husky as he dipped her. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but he lifted her back up and spun her out and away. 

That had been a night to remember... He danced like a dream, holding her firmly against him. His lean body pulling, pushing, gliding, working her in his hands like a marionette doll she had thought as he spun her away and back to him. His hands masterful just like a master thief’s hands should be. Warm upon her back, her hips. 

Just then something caught her ear, breaking her out of her reverie. Splashing and a barking dog.   
She peered through the foliage. Brynjolf and Barbas were out on the island. Barbas was splashing around in the water and Brynjolf was lying propped up on a fallen tree. Wearing nothing but his loincloth. She caught her breath. The sun hit his hair and it gleamed like the top of a Dwemer tower. 

They didn’t see her and she was tempted to cast an invisibility spell upon herself, just so she could watch for a moment. Drink in the vision. “Gods!” Her knees went weak, and her resolve crumbled. Dibella help her, she knew it was wrong but she cast that invisibility spell and stepped out onto the surface of the water. 

She knew he wouldn’t see her. The enchanted circlet she wore and her invisibility spell rendered her nearly impossible to perceive. If anything, Barbas might smell her but she would stay down wind. She longed simply to look at him, all of him. 

She lay there in the water, cloaked in shadow, enjoying the sight of him, smothering her chuckles as he laughed at Barbas’s stupid Clavicus Vile jokes. Heeheehee! she thought, chiding herself for this underhanded activity but all the same basking in his... in him. All of a sudden she felt a wave of water break over her and a sudden screaming pain in her calf, the same leg as her wounded ankle and blood blossomed in the water around her. 

She screamed and instantly her palm was alive with electricity and she cast it across her body, revealing herself to Brynjolf and Barbas. “Gods no!” She yelped, as a dead and smoking slaughter fish floated to the top of the water. 

Even Barbas was at loss for words, momentarily.   
Brynjolf snatched a linen wrap from the log and wrapped it around himself as he lurched up off the sand in her direction. “Lass! “ The next moment she was being lifted up and carried onto the bank her face smashed against his bare chest, the hairs tickling her nose. “ What in oblivion are you doing out here Lass?” His tone exasperated and she immediately felt guilty....again. 

He shook his head and swiped his hair back, looking at her and then her leg. She didn’t really even feel the pain yet. His close proximity and the scent of his sun warmed skin threatened to undo her and she gasped “sneaking!”   
His eyes darted again to hers, now they were smoldering in anger, almost black and then mercifully, she fainted. 

By the time she awoke , the healer was there. The smell of swamp fungal pods assaulted her nose causing her to retch. 

“Swamp pods ?” She grumbled. “ Oh ho ! Yes my Lady,” the Dunmer healer looked at her and said simply, “you’ve been poisoned. ” 

“But it was only a slaughter fish! “ she protested. “Why do you think they’re one of the most dangerous creatures in Skyrim? Because they have poison in their bite but the Divines provide” and he looked piously to the ceiling lifting his hands in worship.“ Swamp pods are the antidote “ and he lowered his hands, walking to the door and calling out “shes awake!” Scuffling ensued and Brynjolf and Barbas came hurrying up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 

Brynjolf’s face was a storm cloud. Barbas ran in between his legs and jumped up on the bed beside her. Someone had wrapped a strip of linen soaked in lavender to hang over his snout and he panted, sending out waves of scent. She giggled and he whispered quickly “ you’re in trouble” and jumped off the bed and scampered down the stairs. 

The healer handed a basket of salve and potions to Brynjolf. “This is all I can do, she will be fine but she needs to stay off that ankle.” Giving her a stern look he turned and went out the door.   
“ Rayya is going to Falkreath, she will give you a ride back home “ Brynjolf told him , pressing a good sized bag of coin into his hand. “Thank you for coming so quickly.” 

“Anything for The Dragonborn” the healer insisted’ pushing the coin back at him. Brynjolf didn’t protest and the healer never knew it when Brynjolf deftly slipped the coin bag into his pack. 

Vash watched, thinking “ He’s as good at putting it in as he is taking it out” and then realizing the double entendre, she blushed.   
—————————————————

Brynjolf stood at the door for a long moment watching Rayya, the healer and Barbas leave. Gathering his thoughts. “By the Gods, is everything in Skyrim trying to kill you?” He sighed and turned to her. His voice sounding strained. “Honestly Lass, I don’t know how you’ve made it this long” 

“Must be the Dragon blood “she mumbled, feeling contrite. He sat on the bed folding her hands in his, remembering the first time he ever saw her. She was so different now, so fearless and reckless. He wanted to shake her and scold her but he restrained himself. She wasn’t a child and anyway, she looked like she was about to cry. 

“Are you hungry?” He said gently, his anger ebbing , stroking the soft skin of her hand. “I would like some wine and some fresh air “ she said. “Aye , this place smells like the hold of a swamp barge” he chuckled. “Barbas even threw up in the kitchen” They laughed and once more he swept her up, effortlessly into his arms and carried her out onto the deck. 

The night air was warm and they sat close together under the colorful, remarkable Skyrim sky. The Arch mage at Winterhold had told her it was called aurora. “ Aurora” she said softly, “that would be a lovely name for a girl.” 

Stealing a glance at him she thought she saw him shake his head. “You don’t think so?” “Aye Lass, I agree.” He said softly And he was silent again. His face grew cloudy and she shivered. 

Brynjolf didn’t even want to think of her having children. That would mean another man sharing her bed, touching her body, holding her, tasting her, thrusting into her. She was his! His thoughts left her body and he imagined himself killing any man that dared touch her. Scores of dead left by the wayside....”my blade thirsts for your blood” he whispered savagely, under his breath. Blast!! He needed to get ahold of himself! 

He rose. “More wine? “ he offered. “Ash yam?” She countered. “Yuck! ” he spluttered and was gone, melting silently into the shadows. Only the creak of the door giving away his position. 

Vash sat there in the light of the brazier, thinking. Had she heard him right? My blade thirsts for your blood? She had heard him say that many times, he would often taunt their enemies that way in the heat of battle. But out here on the porch? And his mood. He was angry about something, very angry. 

He quickly returned with a warm ash yam and more wine. They ate and drank in silence and presently he turned to her.  
“ It’s a long way to Riften, lass and we must leave tomorrow. That meeting with Maven on Fredas is important. We shouldn’t delay it. “ 

“But I can’t ride yet” she protested.. “I know that Lass, that’s why we should leave tomorrow, we’ll take the wagon and make for the pass. We can take our time and spend the night in that cave you found. The one with the hot spring. Is that agreeable?” “Well , “ She said, “if we rode together we could leave early Turdas morning. “ she was glad her face was in the shadows, she felt it growing hot at the memory of their ride from Markarth.

“Ah ha, no Lass “ he chuckled   
We won’t do that this time. We’ll take it easy and give the potions and salve some time to work. I don’t want to go back to the cistern carrying a tired and wounded GuildMaster. 

Vex would never let us work together again”. He smiled at her and he looked so handsome in the firelight. His green eyes, pools of desire she thought or was she projecting? She suddenly felt confused. She wanted to stroke his face, run her fingers through his hair. Instead she nodded and once again he lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

He lingered there for a long moment. Gazing at her. His mouth twitched and he started to say something. Then he got up and patted her hand. “Sleep well Dragonborn” and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 

Brynjolf awoke the next morning with a cry of anguish fading on his lips. The night had provided no rest for him, his dreams an endless stream of clashing steel and shouts like thunder and fire and blood. Time after time he awakened only to fall back and dream the same dream. 

The sound of battle, he’s fighting, she’s roaring like a dragon and then suddenly it’s quiet. He turns and sees her crumpled on the ground. Blood slowly spreading out beneath her. Her dragon aspect fades and her eyes lose their glow. Panic stricken he leaps over mounds of fallen forsworn gathering her limp body to him 

“Dragonborn! Lass!” he howls into her lifeless body, agony tearing through him like a spear. Over and over it had went like that. He groaned and fumbled in the bedside table for a potion of vigor. Gagging it down in two gulps, he immediately felt 50 percent better. 

It was that long night of the Forsworn a few days ago. She had been a fury, relentless, unstoppable, scary! She tore through the reach like an invisible Daedric Prince of death. He was sure they could hear her all the way up at High Hrothgar. The mountains and valleys shook and burned. The Forsworn will not forget that night for a long time. Neither would he. 

He wasn’t there when she killed the World Eater but after what he saw in the Reach that night, he was sure that old dragon never stood a chance.   
———————————————————

He busied himself with the preparations for their trip. Chuckling about their conversation last night. He couldn’t believe she was serious when she suggested they ride together all the way to Riften. Surely she had felt his hardness against her the whole trip. He couldn’t help himself. Shame washed over him at the memory, to treat her so disrespectfully..... She deserved better. 

He would have killed any other man that mishandled her that way and worse, there had been a few moments when her nearness and his desire had almost overwhelmed him. It had taken all of his control not to carry her up onto a bluff and ravish her for hours. Releasing the beast that strained against his leathers and plunge it into her exquisite softness. Claiming her lips and her body until she screamed his name. 

Shame flooded back over him once more and he cursed his very existence And yet the memory of her lovely bottom bouncing against him made him stiffen yet again and he groaned, pushing the thoughts away. Thinking instead of fire and thunder and blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 

Vash gathered her pack and limped over to the wardrobe. It was already turning hot and she decided to forgo the leathers and wear a simple linen shift, she found her favorite belt and examined it. It was a gift from all of them at the Thieves Guild. They had commissioned it from Endon the silversmith in Markarth in gratitude for her destroying the World Eater, Alduin. 

It was fashioned in the Akaviri style, intricately detailed with scenes of her riding the dragon Ohdavhiing away from The Great Porch and another of her in Sovngarde astride the neck of Alduin plunging her blade through his skull. 

Flawless emeralds scattered throughout sparkled like Brynjolf’s eyes when they caught the sun. He had shyly told her it had been his idea to add them. It was so very precious to her. She fastened it loosely around her waist, letting the length of it trail down her thigh.  
Then she checked her hair in the glass, yep! Almost completely white now, with every dragon soul she absorbed, her hair, all over her body got a little lighter. 

She had taken to carrying a charcoal with her just to darken her eyebrows a little. She didn’t want to go about looking like a wisp mother. She sighed. Feeling a little sad about her appearance. Brynjolf had told her she was the most beautiful woman in all the 9 holds but she didn’t believe him. If that was true, why did he always pull away from her? 

She was sending out the signals that she wanted him but always, just when she was sure he was going to kiss her he suddenly stopped and took his leave. It was maddening. He didn’t want her! 

He was protective of her and by the gods, she understood why. she had worked herself to the bone for almost 3 years doing jobs for Vex and Delvin, she had lost count how many but it paid off and the Guild was strong and well represented in all the nine holds now and people respected them again. So sure, he didn’t want to lose her but she resigned herself to the idea that he didn’t think of her the way she thought of him. Tears started to burn her eyes and she was glad to hear Barbas coming up the stairs. 

“Woohoo!” He howled when he saw her. “You sure are pretty Vash!” he bounded onto the bed and plopped down with a grunt. “Your hair has gotten so long, is it the dragon souls that make it grow so fast or those ash yams?” He said, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the thought. 

“Oh, it’s the souls I guess.” She limped back to the bed and sat down heavily.  
He put a paw on her leg and she patted it. He was panting and A drop of his saliva fell off his tongue onto her hand and he licked it off. “Sorry,” he said looking as chagrined as a dog can. 

“It’s getting hot. Brynjolf is ready to go. He will probably be up any time now to gather you.” He regarded her intensely as he said it. Trying to read her face. “Stop it!” she said in mock ferocity, giving him a scratch and a kiss on top of the head. “I can walk, If you’ll fetch me my walking stick”...... that request hung in the air for long moments before he hopped down and retrieved it from the corner, dragging it bouncing across the room. Then he snorted, giving her an accusing glare and loped off down the stairs. She clutched her belly trying to keep her mirth under control, silently shaking with laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Brynjolf was putting the last pack in place when Barbas exited the house and came trotting over. “ You should see Vash !” He panted. If I was human I’d marry her!” Brynjolf glanced down at him and scowled. “What? What’d I say?” The dog asked, trying to look innocent. Brynjolf didn’t answer, he knew where this was leading. “ You should marry her.” Barbas continued. “Why won’t you ask her?”

Brynjolf whirled on him, his eyes narrowed, gleaming. “You know why! You thrice damned mutt!” He hissed. “ If you don’t stop pestering me about it I will send you back to Clavicus!” 

“Okay, okay,” Barbas muttered, looking away, his hackles rising at the thought. Brynjolf slammed the tail gate shut and stormed to the front of the wagon. “Well at least try to put on a good mood on this trip,” Barbas panted. “You bein in a black rage won’t help anything. “ The dog slumped down annoyed, laying his head on his paws, thinking sometimes Brynjolf was as mean as old Clavicus anyway. 

Stupid mutt is right though, Brynjolf thought. She’s been through enough, why not make this trip a pleasurable one for her. He would be his charming best, he decided. It would be the last chance he had to be alone with her for a while anyway and he wanted her to be in good spirits for their meeting Fredas. 

Thoughts of Maven Black-Briar abruptly filled his head and he batted them away. Watching those two wage their battle of wits was like seeing the epic battle of good and evil, playing out in real life. Maven was dark, cruel, greedy and dangerous. 

His Lass was light, kind, generous and decidedly more dangerous.   
His chest swelled with pride at the thought. His brave lass. The sound of the door closing caused him to look up. His mouth went dry and and the lock picks he was holding clattered to the ground. 

It was if the goddess Dibella herself had appeared in front of him. The morning sun gleamed upon her long hair, turning it into a shining cloud and illuminating her body through the thin linen as if it wasn’t even there. She looked almost naked. 

He could see every line of her, her shapely waist and soft hips, the cleft between her thighs. She bent to the side and threw some grain to the 3 chickens and patted the cow and he could see her breasts then. Full and rounded, her nipples poking against the fabric. 

He groaned inwardly and clenched his fists feeling the desire rising,   
Frantically trying to conjure up any thought that would stop his hardening cock.   
Hagravens he thought. Hagravens would dampen anyone’s ardor! It worked but barely. He ducked down and concentrated on picking up the fallen lock picks and Hagravens. 

A few moments later he heard her soft scuffle on the other side of the wagon. He straightened and gave her his most charming smile. “ Good to see you Lass, how’s things?”


	8. Chapter 8

They were nearing the cave as the afternoon gave way. Vash was feeling lighthearted, enjoying every single second of this trip. Brynjolf had never been as charming as he was today. 

She was welling over with love for him. Not once had he frowned and he even sang for her! He sang finer than any bard in Skyrim. He had surprised her during a lull in their conversation when he started to sing a hearty version of The Dragonborn Comes. He had glanced over at her with a wicked grin every time he sang “Dragonborn comes” and she was beginning to think he was flirting with her. 

Do you remember The Tale of The Tongues? She asked? “Aye lass, “ It’s my favorite song”. He smiled at her his eyes sparkling and his teeth white and even. Every time he did that, something fluttered in her, sometimes in her chest, sometimes between her legs. The effect he had on her was both thrilling and painful. 

“I loved dancing with you” she said shyly. He was thinking about it too. She had been light as a feather in his arms and her smile was radiant. He had shamelessly held her too close, telling himself its just dancing..He remembered how her golden dragon eyes shone and every eye was on them both. 

He had told her she was the most beautiful woman in Skyrim and he meant it. “Aye love, and I as well.” He reached down and squeezed her hand before realizing what he had just said. He dared not look at her and began softly singing her song. 

Vash sat stock still, he had called her ‘love’ and the affection in his voice was unmistakable. Her insides trembled and she fought to keep her gaze straight ahead as his voice rose and fell. He sang of her trip to Sovngarde and the battle she and the hero’s of old had waged against the World Eater and their victory. Her heart swelled. 

Today he wasn’t wearing his leathers but a well fitted linen tunic and his muscles rippled as his chest rose and fell with his song. Her Thu’um began to rise but not in anger, in happiness! He came to the last line of the song and reached over gently turning her face to look at him. Her golden dragon eyes where whirling wildly with dragon aspect and he knew she was about to roar. 

His thumb caressed her cheek and he finished softly, “ and the dragons are gone.” She couldn’t contain herself, she looked up at the sky and her Thu’um exploded out out of her! FUS RO DAH!!!!!! The immense dragon power shaking the wagon and the very air, threatening to bring the mountain down around them.   
Leaves started raining down upon them as their laughter rang through the valley and they each thought they’d never been happier.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9  
“What have you got there Lass? He said , recognizing the pewter pitcher she had placed between them. “Is it Velvet La Chance then? “ She didn’t usually drink extra strong spirits and as they were going to Riften where Talen-Ja made the stuff. He was very surprised to see she had packed some. 

“Well, yeah” she said shrugging lightly. “I don’t know, I just thought it might make the trip a little more fun.” 

She gave him a wink and poured them both a cup full. Sitting back, she gazed up into the enormous cavern above. It was warm and dry and the magic fire as Brynjolf liked to call it was alternately illuminating and casting shadows on the ancient coppery pipes above. She sipped the liqueur, feeling her muscles relax and a warm glow spread throughout her body. 

“I would love to have a place like this in one of my homes.” She said languidly. “That hot water spring is what every Dovahkiin needs after a long day of running and shouting.”

“And thieving GuildMaster, don’t forget that.” He shot her another brilliant smile and she laughed “Never ever!” Then she said almost wistfully, tapping her finger nail softly against the cup, “Riften and ..... the Guild are what’s most important to me. “ and she looked up at him holding his gaze for a moment. “I have run the length and breadth of Skyrim too many times to count. But when I’m running home to... “she hesitated, “Riften” and she looked at him again, her gold eyes softly whirling. “That’s when I feel like I’m flying”

Brynjolf was at a loss for words. He just sat there, caught in her gaze staring like an idiot. His heart hammering in his chest.  
“Everyone wishes you were there more often than you are Lass. “ he said lamely, feeling like an absolutely enormous idiot. 

He picked up the liquor, running his hand through his hair. “Would you like more?” “Sure!” She said brightly, handing him her cup. 

The magic fire was snapping along merrily and the pitcher of Velvet La Chance was starting to feel light  
“How many Dwemer ruins have you been in now?” He enquired. “Oh, I lost track. All the big ones for sure but the small ones like this are too many to count. They were a busy race, “ she smiled thoughtfully and broke out into a big smile. 

“I should take you to Solstheim on my next ash yam run” she said innocently, chuckling at the shudder that ran through his hard frame. “ NChardoz is a wonder of engineering, It’s flooded but I have the cubes to lower the water levels. I have never had the time to really explore it. It may be full of treasure!” His eyes lit up like they always did when she mentioned treasure. He was so handsome.... 

He poured them both another cupful of the odd tasting concoction thinking he should check the wagon before they got too settled. She had cast her magic tent and they had shared some pocket bread and a hunk of goat cheese. Enjoying the fire, and the atmosphere of this archaic dwarven ruin. 

He was really looking forward to taking a long hot bath under the waterfall. He suggested she go first and she reached for her walking stick immediately. “Here Lass, let me!” He sprang up and grabbed her pack, lifting her gently to her feet, I’ll take you” and just like that, she was taking another thrilling ride against his hard body, wrapped in his arms. She snuggled as close as she could get, breathing in his scent, her hand stroking his chest, fiddling with the laces at his collar. 

The Velvet La Chance was working on her, lowering her inhibitions and she smiled up at him, trying with all her might to be seductive. 

He glanced down at her body, she gleamed in his arms. Was it her dragon aspect, Or just the lighting in this strange place?  
Either way, she was almost luminous and a golden glow was faintly shimmering on her. Or inside her? He instantly thought of himself inside her and his eyes darted up to hers. Her eyes! They were wheeling again but slowly, lazily. 

He saw desire in them, much desire. Gods! And now he was hard! “Ysmir’s beard! “ he swore softly. He bit his lip, almost hard enough to draw blood. This lass was going to be the death of him. 

Do you want to take a bath with me? She asked, looking down and licking her lips. He gripped her tighter and something gave way in him. “Aye Lass,”  
He rumbled, his voice thick “I do.” But I think you’re a bit drunk.” 

“So are you,” she sighed and ran her hand through his hair like she had so often dreamed of doing. 

It was silky, sort of wavy and soft. He was beautiful. She ran her finger along the line of his jaw and traced his lips with her thumb. His eyes were dark but not with anger this time. So beautiful she mused, she felt the wetness and the throbbing begin again but this time she didn’t try to suppress it.


	10. Chapter 10

They were nearing the bath area but leaving the firelight behind. He cursed himself for not setting torches earlier, he didn’t want to go back and get them, fearing it might spoil the mood but it was pitch black in there.

The roaring of the waterfall was getting louder. She must have been reading his mind because she held out her hand and a small ball of magelight appeared, sizzling in her palm, blue and golden shafts of color streaking away from it. She flicked Her wrist lightly and it sailed up into the air and attached itself to a piece of stone on the ceiling. 

“You’ve got twenty minutes” she breathed. His hand curved over her bottom, squeezing gently. She moaned. “Only twenty lass?” he whispered to her, his voice rich with promises of pleasures to come. He squeezed again and she moaned again. “ I hope you brought extra potions. ” he teased and turned into the bath. There He stopped and kissed her and the roar of the waterfall faded and all she was aware of was her pounding heart and his mouth on hers. 

Brynjolf knew exactly where he was going to take her. She flipped up a few more lights and the bath was lit with a soft glow. It was a round basin lined with stone seats at varying heights in the water with the waterfall to one side and a single rock sphere almost the height of his waist in the center. 

Warm water bubbled gently from a hole in the top and dropped down the sides and into the basin. He had often daydreamed about her laying in this very spot while he took her. He groaned, dropping her pack to the side and waded into the water. 

He lowered her gently onto the fountain, parting her legs and draping them to either side of him. The linen immediately soaked up the water and turned translucent against her skin. “ Is it too hard?” He asked her, hoping it wasn’t. Her eyes met his and she smiled, “ not at all” she said softly. 

He kissed her there in that ancient place until her lips were swollen, her nipples were swollen, everything was swollen and yearning. Her hair was tangled and she was soaking wet and then he was stroking her body. She shuddered with the pleasure. 

He turned his attention to her belt. Unbuckling it slowly, unable to tear his gaze from her beautiful face. She arched her back to let him pull it out from under her but he pushed her back down. Reaching between her legs, he slid his hand under her bottom, His thumb running lightly over the now soaked linen that covered her sex. She let out a series of “oh, oh, oh,” sounds, gasping and beginning to writhe. He could feel her softness turning into a hard pebble. under his touch. 

He lifted her bottom and pulled the belt the rest of the way off and dropped it, then he bent over and kissed her, pressing his body against hers, gently thrusting his hardness against hers. He ran his hands up and down her body pinching her nipples gently as she moaned into his mouth. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Her moans were becoming frantic and she trembled and gasped. She was coming undone already. 

Vash thought it couldn’t get any better when suddenly his body and lips left hers and she felt his hands parting her shift. He was silent and still for a moment and then she heard him gasp. She opened her eyes to see him spread open her lips and gaze upon her most private area. “By the eight” he murmured and then he dipped his head and she was lost in the heat of his mouth. 

Brynjolf knew she was close, shards! He had barely touched her yet. He wanted to look at her and taste her. With an effort he lifted himself off of her and stood up. He untied her shift and parted it revealing her nipples, swollen and red as snowberries. 

He already thought she was exquisite but He was struck with wonder and gasped when his gaze reached her sex. Snow white curls gleamed against her thighs, her little clit rock hard and peeking out from her pink lips. It was more than he had ever imagined in any of his fevered daydreams. He parted her lips and swore. Then he covered her with his mouth. Probing and tasting. Forgetting about her pleasure momentarily , lost in the softness and sweet taste of his Dovahkiin. 

“Bryn.. Brynjolf” she panted, “please!” He felt her hands tangle in his hair, pulling him harder to her. He smiled, loving the way she panted out his name. Suddenly he was tired of playing. He wanted her to come, she was begging for it and he would do anything for her. Especially this. 

His tongue started a nimble dance around her nub and she squealed and gasped. She gave a strangled laugh of delight and quivered, panting and moaning but getting nearer with every flick of his tongue. 

Vash was about to lose her mind. She couldn’t keep her body still. He had begun a series of teasing strokes starting at the tip of her clit and slowly dragging his hard tongue up toward her belly, stopping at her mons only to do it again, over and over. Pleasure was crashing over her and her Thu’um began to rise. She was scared she couldn’t control it but she couldnt clear her mind for a single second to do anything about it. 

He flicked her clit upward once and then closed his teeth gently around it. Sucked it taut and then began flicking it madly. She was over the edge in seconds. Pleasure exploding upon her. Sparks behind her eyes. Sweet mother. She had never felt anything so good. 

Brynjolf teased his sweet lass until she was delirious then he sucked her firmly between his teeth, quickly flicking just the tip of her against them and she was there. She strained against him crying out over and over then softer as the waves diminished, her cries dwindling to a whimper. Gods it was alluring. He had to stop himself from driving into her still fully clothed. 

He stroked her body and sucked gently until she stopped throbbing and he knew she was done. She dropped her hands from his head and lay there like a beautiful limp goddess, her breathing still ragged but starting to slow. He stood and gazed down at her, willing her to open her marvelous dragon eyes, her pale thick lashes fluttered, he saw hints of gold and she reached for him. “Brynjolf” she said softly. “My love”.


	11. Chapter 11

“ Aye Lass, you are lovely, there is no doubt” he said softly, gathering her up into his arms and kissing her face, her eyelids, her nose and finally her lips. “ you taste like an angel” he murmured onto her lips his hand cupping her breast and teasing her nipple with his thumb as she blushed furiously. 

He was soaking wet and his tunic was plastered to his body. Vash couldn’t help but sneak a look down. He looks huge she thought suddenly, a bit scared. It was like a fence post between them pressing into her and throbbing against her skin no matter how he held her. 

She was dying to see it and nervous at the same time. She ran her hands down to his stomach, her fingers skipping from one band of muscle to the next while he kissed her. His tongue sparring with hers and the fingers of one hand tangled in her hair as he pressed her to him with the other. She was ready for him to take off his clothes. 

Brynjolf groaned, wanting to feel her hands on his hardness but she hesitated running them over his buttocks instead. He could tell she was nervous and it made him even harder, if that was possible. 

It was getting harder and harder to keep from taking her right there but Gods! He loved her and he wanted her to love him! If this was just a one time thing brought on by a pitcher of Velvet La Chance, he wanted her to remember it. To know he was all in for her. That his love for her was real. 

He felt a stab of doubt, fearing that what she had said in the cistern that day was the real truth and this was just a drunken mistake on her part. He pulled her even harder to him, pain flaring in his heart. He pushed the thought away, If it turned out that way, at least he would have this memory. 

Then he felt her hand tentatively brush across him and then grasp him more firmly, his pants were in the way but she explored the length of him burying her face in his neck and trembling, tracing a finger from root to tip, stopping to gently squeeze the head. “Aye lass” He whispered in her ear, “dont be scared.” 

Capturing her mouth with his and caressing her softness again, he slipped the tip of his finger into her, she was dripping. He was ready to get skin to skin with her but he wanted her to look at him first. 

Brynjolf picked her up and carried her to the waterfall and kissed her there, her legs wrapped around his waist, letting the hot water warm her skin as he caressed her. When her breathing started to quicken he knew the time was right and carried her back to the sphere and set her down, caressing her silky white mound and once again inserting just the tip of his finger and pressing against the muscles of her vestibule. She gasped, clutched at him and he caught her hands kissing them and laid them in her lap, then he walked casually back to the waterfall. 

He wanted her to always remember the first time she saw him naked. Not in flashes and fragments either but a solid memory that she would never forget. He wasn’t conceited about it but he knew women thought he was beautiful. And he wanted her to look at him now. 

Vash watched him walk into the waterfall. Her mouth was suddenly dry, her nipples aching and she had to squeeze her thighs together every few seconds so she didn’t shamelessly stroke herself in font of him.   
He stopped under the water letting it cascade over him for a few seconds then whipped off his tunic and dropped his pants. His shoulders were wide tapering down and down to his buttocks. “Chiseled was the word. Chiseled... and the muscles of his thighs.... She started to sigh and realized she was biting her thumb and pulled her hand away from her mouth just as the cavern was plunged into total darkness. 

“No!” He heard her cry and then a sizzle, light flared and he could see once again. He looked over his shoulder to see her there on the sphere, legs crossed at the ankles , both arms outstretched to each side, palms up with a magelight glowing softly in each one. For a moment she reminded him of Nocturnal, only wreathed in light rather than shadow.


	12. Chapter 12

She flipped the lights in the air and drew her knees up, wrapping her arms around herself lowering her head until her mouth was hidden behind her arm leaving only her eyes, unblinking, her golden gaze transfixed upon him. He turned, revealing himself to her, her eyes grew wide and she raised her head letting her legs slide down the stone, lips parted. 

“By the Gods” Vash thought as he walked towards her. Had Dibella herself created this man? What was he going to do? She was overcome with awe. He was too much, too beautiful, too overwhelming. She mentally checked to make sure her mouth wasn’t hanging open again. 

His soft eyes had become hard, the only emotion she saw in them was passion and they looked black in the light. He touched her and his grip was like steel as he grasped her thighs and maneuvered her to him.

He gazed at her for a moment whispering “ lovely ... simply lovely “ then taking her hands he folded them over her head. His strong fingers pinning them to the stone. He licked her nipples in turn, his movements becoming faster, more forceful. 

He kissed her, nipping her skin. hungry and demanding. His free was hand was rubbing the head of his cock on her, mixing his juices with hers, probing her. His fingers entered her, pulling out and rubbing her wetness on him. “ Bryn, wait“ she began to squirm. 

He silenced her with his mouth, pinned her with his body.. she struggled, tearing her mouth from his. “But wait!” she said again, in a half whisper. His voice was hoarse, “I can’t wait Lass, Not any longer.” he gripped her hands tighter. She Let out another cry and he groaned pressing against her. 

“Bryn!” She cried, trying to twist beneath him, trying to hold him back with her thighs but this curved stone, she couldn’t get any leverage. He pressed again and entered her slightly. He was going to make her feel every hard inch of him.“ “Don’t you want me Lass?” he rumbled in to her neck. “Yes “ She gasped “but! ” She was so tight, he groaned again , sinking a little farther into her. Years of pent up longing and desire exploded through him and all he wanted was to impale her against the stone. Claim her as his. His beautiful lass. 

He pulled out, trying to calm himself enough to enter her more gently but Shor’s bones he could barely control himself. He pressed slowly back in, intent on burying his whole length in her and suddenly came up against something firm. She went taught as a bowstring and Brynjolf stopped. Jerking his face up out of her hair he stared at her. Her lashes were matted with tears, her golden dragon eyes sparkling through Them. 

“Blast!!” He pulled out and gathered her to him. The animal lust gone. “Lass! My Love! “ His voice shook. He was stroking her hair, her face, kissing the tears from her eyes. “ Why didn’t you tell me?” Cursing inwardly he realized she had been trying but he wouldn’t listen, he had been crazed with desire for her and he wouldn’t listen!


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 

“Oh lass, you did try to tell me! I was too swept away to listen, please forgive me, I never want to hurt you!” He clutched her to him, his face buried in her hair. Remorse coursing through him. “Curse the Gods! “ he whispered. Now he’d done it, she still hadn’t said anything and his heart sank, dread rising up in him. 

She was a virgin and he had started rutting with her like a... like a.... oh gods!   
“Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Please say something Lass!” He pleaded. 

Vash lay there quietly in his arms, she wasn’t hurt, she wasn’t angry. She was in love and basking unrepentantly in his anguish at this very moment where seconds ago He had been caught up almost uncontrollably with passion! She knew then, he truly loved her. 

She gently stroked his face, “ You’ve stolen my heart, master thief “ she smiled . “You didn’t hurt me.” He breathed a sigh of relief,” Dovahkiin, my Dovahkiin !” He kissed her and picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He took her back to the waterfall and held her there, kissing and stroking her until she was warm again and then carried her out of the bath, back to the magic tent. 

This time was different. He lay with her under the blanket and kissed her gently, all over, licking and stroking, waiting for her to respond. She did and soon she was clutching at him , urging him. Still he held back. He was rock hard against her but he was waiting until she was almost over the edge.. 

His talented fingers whirled upon her clit, driving her upward and then he stopped, sliding a finger in her, letting her grind and squeeze on it, loosening her ever so slightly. Then he would twirl her clit again only to stop and plunge his fingers in once more. Over and over he did this while he licked and sucked her nipples, her neck, her lips. 

Vash was pleading with him to take her but he wouldn’t, he continued to tantalize her body until her teeth began to chatter with the strain. Then at long last he moved over her, gentle passion darkening his green eyes this time and kissed her lips. “ You are my life, Lass. You have been since first I saw you.. I will never let you go“ and he took her then gently, letting her become accustomed to his size. 

She pulled him in to her this time, her hands on his hips. He felt her resistance and paused and she kissed his mouth, weaving her fingers through his hair and tugging him close with her other hand he let out a low moan and plunged through. He stayed inside her most of the night, they made love over and over not stopping until morning. 

He tended to the horses and they ate breakfast and he took her again. And then a half hour after and then a little later, They forgot about the appointment with maven and that afternoon she led him to the sphere in the bathing room and he had her there. “”Aye lass” he panted, his lips on hers, “say you will always be mine! “ “Always” she breathed. He drove into her hard, filling her completely, over and over until with a mighty lunge he pinned her to the sphere groaning as he erupted inside her and she melted into oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14 

They rose early the next morning.  
Dressed in their leathers and heavy cloaks, they began packing for their journey to the high pass, heading East, back to the Guild....and Maven, who was bound to be furious. 

“Bleh, “  
Vash thought,  
“When wasn’t she?” 

Skyrim was a dangerous place and they had had an uncharacteristically uneventful trip so far but they were heading into Frost Troll territory now. 

They gathered their weapons. Vash unpacked her Akaviri blades and her beloved Orsimer bow. 

Brynjolf had his Daedric blades and his enchanted staves unpacked already.  
She watched him tighten his buckles, everything with him was wonderful, even his buckles. They clinked and jingled when they were running. Those were the best times. 

Being the Dragonborn was a lonely existence. She was practically at the beck and call of every Jarl in Skyrim and they were always sending her into dangerous places. She had been to the highest mountain tops and the deepest caverns and everywhere in between. 

She supposed she knew the land of Skyrim better than anyone. It was a grueling and dangerous life. He was like the light in the window at the end of a long, dark journey. 

He was an incredible fighter. The grace he had cultivated over the years as a thief lent itself to sword fighting and he was nearly untouchable. His lean, muscular body worked the blades like his long fingers picked locks, deft, fast and precise. 

She loved watching him fight, spinning and slashing like a dance. And he dispatched the enemy sometimes before she was even aware of them. They would be walking along and all of a sudden she would hear his voice coming from the valley below.

“ You just made the worst mistake of your life” or “ Is that all you’ve got? You fight like a child!”  
He was a shadow, flitting through the trees. Only the dappled sunlight, glinting like dwarven metal off of his hair and the faint jingling of his armor. gave away his position.  
She would sprint down the hill just in time to see him sheathe his weapons and arrogantly proclaim ,  
“ And that’s what you get when you mess with the Guild!” Or, “and that’s why I’m the best!”

“Up you go lass” he murmured, lifting her up into the wagon. His hands lingering on her waist moving up to caress her breasts. And just like that, he had her bent over the back of the seat, stripping her leathers to her knees, entering her from behind and pulling her back upright against his hard body, fingers buried in her curls, making her gasp. Reaching up under her jacket he caressed her breasts and belly, thrusting relentlessly and marvelously into her while he whispered passionate declarations of love into her ears, her hair, her neck. 

Brynjolf felt like every dream, every wish he had ever had, had come true.  
The lass loved him, something had shifted in his very being, a happiness so strong he couldn’t keep it inside. When he was near her, it all came tumbling out. 

He couldn’t hold back any longer, his left hand slid down from her breasts and grasped her around the waist, like he had done on the ride from Markarth. His fingers left her clit and cupped her instead, rubbing gently. 

“ Aye lass. I can’t hold back any longer, “ he breathed raggedly into her ear “you feel so good” he stroked his fingers through her silky curls and let it overtake him. “Aye lass Aye! He groaned , stroking deeply, spilling into her once again. His movements gradually slowing as the ecstasy faded  
but he didn’t forget about her. He resumed titillating her, and was rewarded with her soft cries as his skillful fingers drove her over the edge. 

She cried his name and he pulled her harder to him, He felt her legs buckle, her thighs were trembling, he held her up as she gasped and panted and finally, was still, collapsed against him. 

Moments later, Vash’s eyes were still closed, she looked as if she were sleeping. Brynjolf didn’t want to leave her body yet so he just held her there, willing himself to soften so they could get on the road but something had aroused his curiosity. 

“Lass” he said gently. “ Is your ankle hurting very badly? I’m almost sure you just had another spasm.”  
He couldn’t hold back his chuckle and she opened her eyes, craning her neck to look at his face. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. 

She grinned and sputtered “ Well, well, what did you expect? I mean, what’s a Lass to do when her whole world Is rubbing his erection on her for 5 hours straight!” She spun around, unsheathing said erection from her body, taking it in her hand, caressing it softly.

“It was better than being dragonback.” She smiled , looking into his emerald eyes. 

“And so you wanted to do it again then ?” He asked, his mouth descending upon hers. 

“Mmmm.” she melted into his kiss. “ I offered didn’t I?” 

He groaned and spun her back around  
And took her again, just like before...

At the rate they were going, it would be Sundas before they even made it as far as Treva’s Watch!


	15. Chapter 15

They were finally on the road, traveling up and over the pass. it grew snowy and cold, they came upon two Frost Trolls and she expertly placed an arrow in each of their third eyes before Brynjolf could get the wagon slowed. 

Then they were winding down the mountain, she saw russet leaves crowning white trunks in the distance and knew they were almost home. 

It was late afternoon when Brynjolf turned into the stables. She grabbed her small pack and her walking stick, Brynjolf talked to Hrofgir about the horses and wagon and then they opened the gate, turning down the lane to the cemetery entrance. 

The guards welcomed them home, they had been happy to see her, expressing their gratitude. Almost everyone in town was grateful to the Dragonborn. Except Maven Black-Briar, she wasn’t grateful to anyone and Brynjolf wasn’t looking forward to the meeting. Especially since they were half a day late. 

They reached the secret entrance into the cistern and Brynjolf helped her down the ladder. Vash was so happy to be back. 

Something was wrong however, they both noticed it immediately. The huge cavern was nearly silent, only the sound of the waterfalls could be heard. Shadows moved in the dim recesses along the outer walls but no one came to greet them until Rune saw them and came quickly striding over. His normally handsome face drawn and worried. 

“Maven is on a rampage!” he told them. “She won’t say what about of course but she’s been showing up every few hours since Loredas looking for you. I have never seen her this furious! Almost everyone has taken a job outside the city just to get away from her. But Vex and Delvin are still here, in the flagon, you should go speak to them right away!”

They stowed their gear in the Guildmaster’s private quarters and hurried to the Ragged Flagon. 

“So the Guildmaster finally graces us with her presence .”

Vash ignored the comment, Vex was a natural born bitch. If it wasn’t for Brynjolf, she would have already shouted her off the side of a mountain. 

“Pull up a chair, have a drink” Delvin smiled, looking relieved to see them. He gave them a moment to get settled and then said  
“I think Maven found out about the negotiations” 

Brynjolf exhaled, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed, stroking his chin. “Well she was bound to find out sooner or later.”  
“Is that all?” Vash scoffed. “I thought something terrible had happened.”  
“Don’t worry we ‘ll take care of it.” 

Brynjolf wasn't surprised to see her looking nonplussed, relaxing nonchalantly in her chair.  
“That sounds a bit cavalier, considering that a lot of us rely on her” Vex sneered. 

Vash resisted the urge to Fus her into the blacksmith forge on the other side of the room and instead, said softly.  
“If you want to rely on Maven, that's your choice Vex but her days of influence on the Guild are coming to an end. I am Thane here and Guildmaster and she will not hold a position of power over those I love.”

She was now looking at Brynjolf and he returned her gaze, reaching for her hand and stroking it. Her lips parted and for a long, long moment they just gazed into each others eyes. So caught up in love, each of them envisioning a memory of warm, slippery muscles, white curls and gasping breaths. 

“Vekel!!” Delvin roared slapping the table with both hands. “Bring us a bottle of the good stuff!”


	16. Chapter 16

Delvin rose and hurried back to the cistern, they could hear him bellowing for someone to get them a bard.  
He returned and looked so positively giddy, Brynjolf was afraid he was going to dance on the table! Even Vex’s crusty old exterior crumbled and she happily toasted their coming together. 

Rune soon showed up with the bard and everyone who remained in the cistern and the merchants beside the Ragged Flagon joined them and the laughter and drink flowed like water. 

People from the town started to trickle in.  
Curious about what the celebration was about because the music and voices could be heard all the way up to the Keep. 

It was getting late. Brynjolf stroked her cheek and said “ You’re adorable” He was so charming! She flushed a little and said shyly, “you must know I adore you.” He lifted a long wavy, white strand of her hair and ran it over his lips “ “Aye lass, I have seen it in your beautiful golden eyes.” 

Someone brought them a loving cup, full of Velvet La Chance and they laughed, he kissed her and they drank it all. 

“Well, I guess I’m just about the happiest an old sneak can be.” Delvin clapped his hands together looking like the cat that got the cream. Vash and Brynjolf turned to each each other and Brynjolf jumped up and dashed out of the room!  
Vash giggled at Delvin and said in a sing song voice, “We found something for you, you’re gonna love it!” 

Just then a huge, burly hand crashed down on the table between them. The place went dead silent save for the silvery scrape of daggers being unsheathed. 

Vash jumped, startled. Then she leaned back casually in her chair and addressed the giant before her.  
“Why Maul! So happy to see you!”  
“ Yeah, pull up a chair, have a drink.” Delvin said, a dangerous edge to his voice.  
“Oh yeah? Whatcha celebratin?” He had a deep raspy voice, sounding like someone grinding rocks. 

“Oh it’s just a casual get together” Brynjolf drawled behind him.  
“We would have invited you but it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. “

He stood behind the huge man, legs spread, shoulders wide and his arms crossed over his chest. He had a black bag hanging from one hand and an undaunted expression on his handsome face. 

“Maven wants to see you. Now!”  
Maul growled, turning. Brynjolf chuckled, “Go tell your mistress we’ll be by... and he looked at Vash “what time would be good for you Lass?” 

Vash pretended to do some extraordinary calculations in her head and smiled sweetly at Maul “Say about 2 in the afternoon?” 

“Perfect!” Brynjolf Interjected , advancing quickly, moving between the table and the big man, they were almost the same height but Maul was a hulking beast.  
He met Maul’s eyes. “You heard the Guildmaster.” He said quietly. 

Maul cast a glance over Delvin and Vash and turned to go. Vash spoke up “ You know Maul, you don’t have to go back to her. We have need of your strength. We can offer you a position here and protection.” The big man hesitated.  
“She’s at the Lodge” he growled and then walked away, only stopping at the alcove to glance back into the flagon. 

Vash shook her head and reached for the bag. Brynjolf sat back down and grimaced at Delvin. “We!” And she  
grinned toward Brynjolf “ Found this in Markarth! “ and she unwrapped the bundle revealing a gleaming, perfect Dwemer puzzle cube. 

“Well, well. I was looking for this little beauty” Delvin breathed, his old face beaming. 

“It’s yours my friend. We want no coin.” Brynjolf said, pulling Vash into his arms. “We came back so rich from that trip, we need no compensation. Isn’t that right Lass?” She snuggled up to him and nodded her head, he kissed her on her nose and Delvin said “Thank you both, it will look great on the display. Maybe you two should head on out, morning isn’t far off.” 

Vash agreed, already starting to stand. A little tipsy and forgetting about her wounds, she stumbled. She let out a cry of pain and Brynjolf instantly swept her up in his arms. “Silly Lass” he murmured, “where do you want to go?”  
“Honeyside, so I can take a bath? He chuckled. “Aye, my love. May I join you?” He whispered into her ear and squeezed her bottom. 

They said goodbye and Brynjolf carried her through the short tunnel and up onto the promenade. The stars were out and it was warm. She caressed his chest as he carried her. Tomorrow we should go for a swim, she thought but then he was carrying her through the door and whispering what he wanted to do to her and she forgot about tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

“Dir Volaan” Vash repeated “It means ‘Die Intruders’.  
“What about ‘oon oon slad krosis’ They say that all the time.” Brynjolf quizzed her.  
“Un Unslaad Krosis, means our eternal sorrow.” She said with a soft shake of her head. “It almost makes you feel bad for killing them.”

Brynjolf let out a snort and tugged on a lock of her hair.  
“Don’t go feeling sorry for the draugr, lass. You know what Corvus says....  
“Keep your head firmly planted on your shoulders - or someone's bound to lob it off!   
“Besides, they’re wretched creatures and probably were wicked men. I hate to imagine the events that led to their ensorcellment.”

They rode in silence for awhile. “Are you worried about what Maven is going to say or do?” Vash asked. Brynjolf chuckled “No risk, no reward Lass, that’s the way it goes, especially in our line of business but Maven is more dangerous when she works in secret. I don’t expect there’ll be aught but threats and bluster today.”

He stroked her arm and kissed her hair reassuringly. Funny little thing, his Dovah lass. He knew from years of working beside her that this little bout of insecurity had nothing to do with her safety and everything to do with his.

He had quite a collection of jewelry and Guild armor she had enchanted and improved, insisting he wear it on all their jobs and whenever he accompanied her on her quests. He didn’t mind wearing it at all. Her quests could be brutal.

They soon came to the old stone bridge south of the Black-Briar lodge and Brynjolf stopped Frost and let Vash pick the Nirn root growing there. Not for her alchemy satchel but because the ringing gave her a headache. The blasted things gave himself a headache too. They had spent too many hours in that torment called Blackreach searching for the red version and he hated the sound almost as much as she did.

“Come on lass, let’s go get this over with” He lifted her back up into the saddle and mounted behind her, he had come to love this mode of travel. With a groan, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her hard against his body.

“ I know this is a business trip my love but I can’t help being tantalized by your nearness.” His breath was warm on her neck and his thighs were hot and firm against hers.

Vash melted into him with a sigh, laying her head back and stroking his thighs. He had wonderful thighs she thought, so strong and corded with muscle... she shook her head to banish the thoughts that were starting to wash over her. She needed to concentrate on Maven right now.  
———————————————————  
“Don’t come any closer, I’m warning you” came the hired thugs voice across the meadow.  
Just as he was expecting, Maven hadn’t told her goons to back off.  
“Is that you Vald?” Brynjolf called back. “Maven’s expecting us.”

“She didn’t say anything to me!” Vald growled. “This is your last warning!”

Vash put a hand on his and squeezed. “I’m not going to kill these men just so I can speak to Maven, she can come to us.”

“Aye you’re a sweet lass and you’ve got a point there, so seeing as how we’ve dealt with your business for now, how about we head back to Honeyside and deal with mine?” His voice sounded wickedly sensual and playful. Her belly started to flutter. He turned Frost onto the road and galloped all the way to the stables.

”Ah ha ha Lass! He laughed and threw her over his shoulder. Her bottom mere inches from his lips. He carried her through the gates as she giggled and pretended to struggle then down the back path to Honeyside and only turned back once to lock the doors. 


	18. Chapter 18

Brynjolf carried her downstairs to the bedroom, swung her down from his shoulder and began tearing off her clothes, his talented fingers quickly and efficiently zipping through her buckles, stripping off her pants. She was completely naked in an instant. 

“ I’m so hard for you Lass.” He embraced her, his hands gripping her bottom and pulling her against him. “I want you, my cock wants you, my mouth wants you. ”  
His normally lilting brogue was urgent and demanding as he ground his hardness against her, his head dipped to find a nipple and he sucked it and softly bit it. “By the Eight, I’m going to ravish you, every beautiful inch of you until you scream.” 

Vash trembled at the carnality he exuded. The sweet, gentle lover who had claimed her virtue was overwhelmed in this moment by sheer craving and lust. She had seen hm like this but briefly when he meant to take her the first time but he’d stopped when he came up against her maidenhead. He had been gentle with her since then but she could tell there would be no stopping him this time. 

The very thought made her instantly grow moist and weak in her legs and she grasped his shoulder for support. “Sit here while I undress” and he steadied her on the edge of the bed raking his gaze over her, his face a storm cloud of desire  
“By the gods you are perfection!” 

She loved the way he rolled out perfection, especially now with his eyes so dark and his body taut with passion. Then his leathers slid down and she quite lost the ability to think. 

Brynjolf undressed himself more slowly than he’d undressed her. His eyes never left hers and he was gratified by the flicker of anxiety he saw within the whirling gold, when he lowered his leathers. Had his cock ever been as hard and imposing as now? He would claim her once again this night and she would scream his name before he was finished with her. He throbbed at the thought. 

He had never burned for a woman more than at this instant and here he had the most beautiful , precious creature in all of Nirn trembling before him in her exquisite nakedness.  
Her mouth partly open, she looked as if she was in a trance. He groaned and decided that first he would claim that lovely mouth. 

“Lass, Lassie.” His voice broke through her reverie, “Are you spellbound?” He moved closer, his cock swaying heavy and fearsome in it’s very size. Her eyes never left it. She was mesmerized. 

“Yes, no, I just was, was just, I mean...” she stammered, he was inches from her now. He reached down to stroke her hair. “Would you like a taste lass?” His fingers twined in her hair, pulling her to him until her lips were touching the silky skin of his cock head. He traced her lips with it, leaving them wet and shiny with his lubrication. He almost became undone at the sight and her face flushing as pink as a rose only inflamed him more. 

He groaned and pressed himself again to her mouth, his hand like steel twined in her hair not letting her back away. His other hand squeezed and stroked his hardness against her lips, drenching them with his slippery juice. 

“Open your mouth, taste me lass. Taste me as I have tasted you.” It was not a request. 

She buried her face in the ginger curls at the base of his cock and breathed in the clean, musky, male scent of him. He smelled of soap and leather and something else she couldn’t define. It found and enflamed her own increasing lust and she eagerly opened her mouth and worked him inside. 

Brynjolf moaned, her tongue was like a flame, flickering, hot and frantic upon him. She moaned in pleasure as she explored him. “Aye lass, suck it now. Aye, yes, that’s right my love, suck it!” His voice was a command and it caused a flood of wetness to pool between her legs. 

She took a quick breath and wrapped her lips around him, sucking strongly and her eyes flickered up at him as she stroked his bollocks and squeezed. Brynjolf gasped , releasing his iron grip and cradling her head with his hands. He thrust in farther until he completely filled her mouth, pushing against the back of her throat. 

“Shor’s bones! Sweet lass, my lovely, your mouth is like fire!” He growled, pulling out and slowly thrusting again and again until she started to gasp and cough and then he pulled out flinging himself onto the bed and pulling her over him. 

Vash was lost. His hands twined in her hair as he held her in his grip, pumping into her mouth, sending her arousal into overload. His husky voice murmured encouragement as he plundered away deeper and faster until she gasped for air, his juices sticky in her throat causing her to cough. Then like a flash he was on the bed, sitting up against the headboard and pulling her onto his lap. 

She was still coughing, trying to clear the sweet sticky mess from her throat so she could breathe when he pulled her astride him. Their bellies only separated by his enormous hardness. Her white curls nestled against his red curls. Her breasts in his face, he caught her nipples in his teeth, first one then the other and she squealed . He nibbled her and groaned again and again as he slid her up and down the length of him, coating her belly in more sticky juice. 

He had thought to give her pleasure too at first but he was too far gone now. All he wanted was to sink himself deep into her, deeper than he had ever been. “By the gods!” He moaned and lifted her over his glistening head, positioning it at her entrance. “Do you love me Lass?” He murmured looking into her eyes. Vash coughed a bit, her lashes wet and throat still sticky and squeaked out an “oh yes, Bryn!” 

“You’re my woman!” He rasped “Only you forever, lass!” And he lowered her onto him gently, slowly, watching her face as he filled her thoroughly. He buried almost his whole length into her before she shuddered and cried out. “ No more Brynjolf! You’re too deep!” She clutched at him, straining to rise but he held her there for a long while until she relaxed against him. 

Presently she began to squirm and he let her but kept himself deep within her. Her squirms turned into gasping gyrations as he pulsed but didn’t withdraw. 

Soon she was writhing and begging him to move inside her but he remained rock hard and still. A little longer and he knew she was close, he wet his thumb and rubbed her little button, it was hard and she started to tremble. “Please my love, don’t tease me anymore!” She pleaded but he stayed still, increasing the pace of his thumb until he heard her familiar short gasps. 

That drove him over the edge, he pulled her tightly to him and withdrew slowly and plunged back into her. Her head was buried in his neck and she screamed his name as he pounded her ferociously driving them both to a mind blowing finish. “Lass!” He growled as he erupted within her, “Lass!” He growled with each thrust finally slowing, she was kissing his face, his neck, shoulder. She covered him in kisses “Oh my love” she breathed into his ear, “my love,my love.” And then she was still. 

He rolled her onto the bed and smiled feeling very masculine and proud of himself. He kissed her sleeping cheeks and closed his eyes. He was so happy! His last thought before sleep claimed him was of that stupid mutt Barbas. He had been right the whole time. She did love him as much as he loved her.


	19. Chapter 19

“I've been looking for you. Got something I'm supposed to deliver.... your hands only.” 

“Diamonds or gold?” Vash asked the beaming courier. “ You’re going to get one or the other, you should choose.” He hesitated “Didn’t you just get married?” She asked. “Well, yes my Lady.” He blushed, pleased that she remembered it. She fished around in her satchel and produced a beautiful black ebony pendant with a flawless diamond sparkling like a star set in the center. “Give this to your bride, tell her the Dragonborn sends her congratulations.”  
“Thank you my Lady!” The courier looked at her in wonder and then at the town. So different than it used to be and there were children playing on the promenade even! 

“My Lady,” he started hesitantly, looking all around him. “I would like to bring my wife to live here in Riften, we are expecting and I was hoping you could put in a good word with the Jarl for me. I’ve saved enough to buy a house or some land, I just need a recommendation.” 

Vash nodded reassuringly, “I could definitely use more couriers, I will mention it to her.” He was still standing there, gazing around in the middle of the boardwalk minutes later as she descended into the ratway. 

“It’s a letter from Solitude” Vash said, laying it on the cistern desk in front of Brynjolf. “Read it!” He could hear triumph in her voice. Picking it up, he scanned it quickly “And none too soon, eh lass?” His green eyes twinkled in the torch light. 

“Show it to Delvin, I’m off to Windhelm for a few days as soon as Kaidan gets here”.  
Brynjolf’s face lit up at the mention of the towering Dragonguard commander. “Kaiden’s going with you then? I’m glad to hear it” he said in his best husky Kaidan imitation. Vash laughed, adjusting the cool Stahlrim gauntlets on her forearms “You’re getting better!” Brynjolf gathered her in his arms and kissed her so long and thoroughly she began to feel a little weak in the knees. “ You’re going to melt my armor if you keep that up” she whispered breathlessly. He cupped her cheek and planted a soft kiss and another nibble on her lips, she moaned softly and melted into him in as much as her armor would allow. “And that’s why you’re the best.” She whispered. 

“Ahem, excuse me?” a deep husky voice sounded, wonderingly, behind her. “Kaidan my friend!” Brynjolf looking up, released her, moving to grasp arms with the gigantic Akavir warrior, his face wreathed in smiles. 

“Brynjolf! What’s this? My Lady Dragonborn? “ He bowed to her, the look of disbelief swiftly fleeing from his red eyes, a smile breaking across his face, white teeth glimmering in the torchlight. “It’s about time!” He shook his head in mock relief. “How did you do it my friend? Did she bespell you?” 

“No, my friend, she got me drunk!” Brynjolf laughed and flashed her a teasing grin.  
“He got me drunk!” Vash protested, crossing her arms and feigning disapproval. 

“Just what were you two drinking anyway?” 

“A ha!” Brynjolf chuckled. “It’s more like what and where! And it’s a bawdy tale at that” he boasted, reaching for Vash’s hand. She giggled at that, almost flushing in embarrassment under the Dragonguard’s red gaze. 

“We were drinking Velvet La Chance.” She said. 

“I want a case of it!” Kaidan immediately replied. 

“Special occasion Commander?” Vash asked hopefully. “And where should I send it?” “Fort Dawnguard, My Lady Dragonborn.” His eyes met hers and she laughed, “If you hurry we can have a double wedding!”  
“When does she arrive?” 

“In a month or so’ he answered, his voice becoming even huskier just thinking about her.  
“She hates that cold, damp castle now that she’s human again and Isran invited her to stay at Fort Dawnguard as long as she likes.” He bowed to Vash, “I wanted you to know I will be taking a small company with me to escort her here.” 

“ It sounds as if your future is as bright as dragonfire, my friend!” Brynjolf clapped him happily on the shoulder. “We will have a party! The food and Velvet La Chance will flow like water and perchance you will get up the courage to kiss the lass!! Meanwhile, keep my woman safe and get her back here as soon as possible.” He pulled Vash again, into his arms. 

“Dragonborn told me we were fast traveling this time.” Kaidan said looking a little green at the thought. “Depending on the Jarl Ulfric’s mood, we should be back within three days.” 

“I will miss you Lass.” Brynjolf whispered onto her lips. “Run back to me, Dovahkiin!” “I always do.” She whispered back, pressing up into him, savoring his warm and wonderful lips.

“Her eyes are blue.” Kaidan confided as they walked up to The Palace of the Kings. “So your children might have violet eyes like Karliah?” Vash returned. He smiled and pushed the heavy door open for her. “Possibly, my Lady. You forget one thing though. I don’t even know if she likes me that way. “ His voice was wistful and Vash knew exactly how he felt. 

Stopping she turned and looked up at his handsome dark face. “Don’t let any more time be lost to wondering or fear of the unknown, Kaidan. You forget I traveled with you both and I observed. I know what I saw and there is definitely something there between you. If I was to guess I would say that it is as strong on her side as it is on yours. And that which was separating you is not a problem anymore. Take the leap and claim the girl!” She grasped his arm and shook it. “I’m serious!”

“Besides, It’s my opinion that she only gave up her vampirism so that she could have you and it’s also my opinion that she’s just waiting for you to make the proper move and also why she’s moving to Fort Dawnguard! Not because it’s cold! So she can be near you!”  
Vash shook her head.. “ You men can be so dense when it comes to love.” 

“Dragonborn!” a voice interrupted, booming from the throne. All conversation stopped and they approached the future High King of Skyrim. 

“ To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit today? Have you come to join my army perhaps?” Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak purred down at her. “I could use another....tongue on my front line.”

Vash tried not to flush, that was the way it was with Ulfric, everything he said seemed to have a sensual undertone, it was like a caress every time he opened his mouth. His grey eyes flicked over to Kaidan. “I’m hearing good things about the Dragonguard, Commander. It’s said the best trainers in all of Tamriel are vying for positions in your organization. 

My spies.... “ and he paused looking pointedly at Kaidan “ tell me that Fort Dawnguard is adding a new wing to accommodate all the new recruits. 

I appreciate your good efforts. The Dragonborn’s safety is very important to me and one must never underestimate the advantage of a strong, well trained ally.” His gaze was again on Vash and she could feel the heat in it. 

He stood, “You’re dismissed Commander, Go with the Gods. “

Turning to Vash, He extended his elbow, “Please, join me in my War room, it’s more comfortable there.”

Vash nodded at Kaidan and he turned and seated himself at the long table that sat in the center of the hall.

Once the door was closed, Ulfric pulled Vash into his arms. “I missed you, Dragonborn. I was afraid you had forgotten me.” His voice purred into her ear and all the pleasure points Brynjolf had awakened in her began to pulse. His hand stroked her neck and she gripped him tightly, feeling faint. “Stop. Please Ulfric.” Her voice trembled and she felt the heat rising in her. 

Ulfric stopped immediately and held her away from him. “Vash! “ He exclaimed, his voice still deep and rich but the sensual purring gone. Then he chuckled, a deep low rumble. “Let me guess, the handsome, leather clad thief? Or the noble, red eyed warrior perhaps ? No, not him. Your heart was always set on the thief. Tell me, how did it happen? “  
She started to object but he cut her off.  
“Don’t try to deny It Dragonborn, you’ve never trembled at my touch before. Someone has awakened your passions..... and it suits you. “ He stroked her cheek with his large hand and said softly and rather sadly “Oh yes, it suits you. 

He heaved a sigh and turned towards the table, leaning over the map of Skyrim. “What do you need Dragonborn? If it is within my power to give it, you have only to ask.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kaidan waited at the table lost in thought. The Dragonborn said she knew Serana had feelings for him, could it be true? His heart was triple beating at the thought. He stretched his long legs and poured a cup of wine, downing it in two gulps not even realizing it was spiced. He hated spiced wine.

His mind raced back to the previous months spent in her company. The quest for Auriel’s Bow. The destruction of the Volkihar Vampire Clan and her mother. God’s! Her mother. Ever since Serana announced her plans to cure her Vampirism, her mother had turned a cold eye on him. It all started to click, maybe he was dense! 

He poured another cup of wine and almost gagged as it crossed his lips. “Bloody hell!”

“Something wrong Commander?”  
Ulfric’s steward Jorleif was sitting across from him, looking at him curiously, Kaidan smiled, feeling a little happier, hope starting to bloom within him. “ Oh its nothin, I just hate spiced wine, got any ale?”

He and Jorleif and then eventually the Royal Mage Wunfurth were racking up quite the pile of empty Ale bottles by the time Vash and Ulfric exited the war room. 

He noticed Vash looking more than happy, triumphant if he was to guess but Ulfric seemed a little crestfallen. He returned to his throne and when he kindly bid them both goodbye and good luck his voice had lost the teasing sensuality it had had earlier. 

“I hope you ate something,” Vash commented as she glanced at the two half drunken courtiers and the pile of empty bottles. “Aye My Lady,” he grinned hugely, opening the door for her with a flourish and the deepest bow she had ever seen him make. 

Vash was starving, the negotiations with the Jarl had gone perfectly and she was one step closer to ridding the Guild and Riften from Maven Black-Briar forever! She could eat a horker! 

“Let’s stop at Candlehearth and get a bite before we go home” she said, looking up at the tall warrior.  
“Sounds good My Lady, you could use some food and relaxation, I bet. If you don’t mind me askin, what were the negotiations about?” 

Just then Captain Lonely-Gale turned the corner and rushed up to them. “ I heard you were in town Dragonborn!” He gushed. “I wanted to thank you, the whole town thanks you!” He reached for her hand and kissed it lightly, his handsome face beaming. “If you’re going to Candlehearth Hall, please let me buy your dinner!” She glanced up at Kaidan and he smiled. “You deserve it” was written all over his face. 

Later, after the well wishers had dispersed and the food had arrived, Vash and Kaidan got down to some earnest eating and conversation. “So, as a result of the destruction of the Dark Brotherhood and the revealing of the contract on Aesgir and Victoria, she spoke to her cousin the Emperor and the shareholders of the EEC and they are willing to expand their shipping to include the Eastern half of Skyrim!” she stopped to take a long drink of her mead and continued. “Up until now only paperwork has gone through the Windhelm offices. That means whole avenues of trade will open up through Eastmarch and The Rift!”

She was excited but not so much she didn’t see the puzzlement in her Commanders eyes. “But how did you manage this in light of the war with the Empire? How did Ulfric ever agree to an Empire shipping presence in his harbor? I must say, it’s a bit hard to believe! Not only that, it’s a strategic nightmare from a civil war point of view. “ 

“Well, “ she said quietly, “we will just have to win the war first.” Kaidan was silent for a long time. “If the Stormcloaks win the war and Skyrim becomes totally autonomous it seems like the Emperor would be far less likely to grant this deal, I don’t get it, what does the Empire have to gain? 

“Two Tongues.” She said quietly and bluntly. At that Kaidan’s mouth fell right open. “You’re not serious Dragonborn! Does Brynjolf know about this?”  
“Not all of it” she said looking miserable for the first time the whole trip. 

“ Does the Emperor know this and does he think the Nords are a bunch of idiots?” Kaidan stood up and started pacing. 

“No, that was what Ulfric and I were talking about. Regardless of who wins the civil war in Skyrim, we all know that an even larger war is coming to all of Tamriel. The Dominion will return and the Empire alone can’t hold them back, they need the strength of the Nords and they need the tongues.” 

“Ulfric has agreed, if, we win this civil war, to fight with the Empire against the Aldmeri Dominion. He hates them as much as we do, as all true sons of Skyrim do and we need all the true sons we can get, the dying on our homelands must stop! Which is why I will be joining the Stormcloaks.”

Kaidan stopped and turned his red gaze upon her, “You know how I feel about this whole bloody civil war.” He said quietly and sat back down, taking a long drink of his ale. 

Vash sighed, “I know, I would love for the Emperor and Ulfric to bury the hatchet and come together now but the Thalmor would obliterate them. The Empire isn’t ready for another war yet, even with Ulfric’s help.”

“But even the strength of your two tongues wouldn’t be enough to vanquish the Dominion entirely. Tamriel is badly weakened and many have lost the will to fight.” Kaidan’s voice became low and Vash had to strain to hear him. “Is this all about beating Maven at her own game, Dragonborn?”

Vash was silent for a moment, she had known this question would come up again, Ulfric had asked her the same and she knew Brynjolf would too when he realized the extent of her plan. 

She took a deep breath. “Listen, we all know war with the Dominion is coming and that it will take all of Tamriel to defeat them if it’s even possible. But they are weak now too. Yes! Some, a lot of this is about Maven because she hits close to home and is powerful but it’s also about freedom. The Dominion will come and all of Tamriel must be united. We must drive the Thalmor out of Skyrim if that means fighting the Empire to do so but a strong and well-supplied Skyrim and the other things we have to offer are our only hope and we need to prepare before hand. We need those trade routes, now not later.” She paused “And we will need the Dragonguard. A strong well trained Dragonguard force under your command is paramount to protecting the southern holds.”

Kaidan sat silently, brooding over her words. “Bloody hell, you’re right!” He rose again and offered his hand, “Let’s be off then, My Lady. I must speak to Isran. There is much to be done.” 

They stepped out into the chilly night air and Kaidan stopped. “What did you mean about the other things we have to offer?”

Vash took his hand preparing to fast travel. “All in good time my dear Commander, all in good time.” He blinked and they were gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the artist Loreena McKennitt for her lovely song Dante’s Prayer. It inspired me to add Serana and Kaidan as a love interest into this story. It’s almost like it was written for Serana and I had to make it her song. I suggest y’all go listen to it while you read this short chapter. It damn near made me cry.

Morning was breaking over the Eastern horizon, climbing over the Mountains in the distance, spilling its orange and pink glow onto the sea. 

She stood alone, high atop her grim tower waiting for the sun, her eyes ever searching the far shore and began to sing. Such loveliness and longing so foreign to this dark place, even the sea birds stilled their shrill cries to listen. 

When the dark wood fell before me.  
And all the paths were overgrown.  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way.  
I tilled the sorrows of stone.  
I did not believe because I could not see.  
Though you came to me in the night.  
When the dawn seemed forever lost.  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars.  
Cast your eyes on the ocean.  
Cast your soul to the sea.  
When the dark night seems endless.  
Please, remember me.  
Then the mountain rose before me.  
By the deep well of desire.  
From the fountain of forgiveness.  
Beyond the ice and the fire.  
Cast your eyes on the ocean.  
Cast your soul to the sea.  
When the dark night seems endless.  
Please, remember me.  
Though we share this humble path, alone.  
How fragile is the heart.  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly.  
To touch the face of the stars.  
Breathe life into this feeble heart.  
Lift this mortal veil of fear.  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears.  
We'll rise above these earthly cares.  
Cast your eyes on the ocean.  
Cast your soul to the sea.  
When the dark night seems endless.  
Please, remember me...  
Please, remember me...

The rising sun found and illuminated her pale, lovely face, reflecting off the tears that glimmered there. She pulled her cloak tightly about her and turned slowly away, wondering what this day might bring. Hoping, if only, he might come. 

She thought back for the thousandth time to that day the Dragonborn had found her. She had long ago lost track of time, her memories grown dim. Only the cold stone and her dreams reminded her that though she slept, she still existed.

A rumbling, a sense of movement and the sound of scraping stone awakened her, the rush of fresh air on her face and then she was falling. Falling into his arms and the first words she had heard in a thousand years. “Whoa! Careful there sweetheart.”


	22. Chapter 22

As they popped out of wherever it was onto the promenade in Riften, Kaidan saw it was early morning and wondered to himself why they called it fast travel. It always took nearly as long as traveling by horse but Vash deemed it safer so he never argued, though it made him feel slightly queasy. He saw her to the cemetery entrance and took his leave, promising to send news by courier if he ran into any problems with Isran.

He knew the reclusive veteran might not like the idea of expanding his beloved castle even further. Having spent his whole life fighting vampires, the successes they had shared bringing down the Volkihar Clan and saving the world as he called it had soothed his fighting spirit and Kaidan knew he longed for rest.  
A massive army buildup was not on the old mans plate at the moment and Kaidan knew it would be a test of his authority as Dragonguard Commander and their friendship but if all else failed, he had a secret weapon. “She” would be able to convince him. 

Crazy as it sounded, the old vampire hunter had come to love the vampire girl like a daughter and even more so now that she was cured. He needed to bring her here sooner than planned. Yes, he must make plans, maybe even forget the escort and fast travel to Volkihar, if Vash didn’t mind taking him.  
His pace quickened and a new resolve filled his heart and mind. He quickly gathered his pack, saddled Kiai and galloped off into the mist. 

He had just come through the tunnel into Dayspring Canyon, the sun had been fully risen for a couple of hours now and the waterfalls at the back end of the canyon were beginning to brighten. The roar was deafening but it was a beautiful sight. He thought of her and how she loved to swim there. 

She was an even more beautiful sight, he daydreamed and then he heard it, or thought he heard something, a voice singing? He strained to listen there it was again, faint but beautiful “cast your eyes on the ocean, cast your eyes to the sea... “ it faded and he strained harder to hear more. There it was again, “ please remember me, please remember me...” It was so lovely, it wove itself around his very core and tears began to burn in his eyes. A feeling of loneliness, intense love and longing washed over him and he fought the urge to cry out, “I am here!”  
And then it was gone and he was left cold and shaking. He rode around the canyon calling out to whomever was singing but the canyon was empty.


	23. Chapter 23

Vash hurried into the cistern as fast as her wounded ankle would allow. It was almost completely healed thanks to the potions but it still gave her a twinge now and then if she wasn’t careful.  
She couldn’t wait to give Brynjolf the news but he wasn’t in the cistern, nor the Flagon and no one had seen him since early yesterday evening. “We thought he was wif you.” Delvin said and Vex nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll go check Honeyside, maybe he’s ill.” She flew out of the flagon and through the ratway taking the narrow steps two at a time, completely forgetting about her foot but he wasn’t there either nor in the Bee and Barb or Mistveil Keep. She checked everywhere, even the meadery and no one had seen him all day. 

She fast traveled to Lakeview first knowing he could have been there easily on Frost by now. But he wasn’t. Frost! She slapped her forehead and fast traveled back to the Riften Stables. But Frost was there!! Neither Shadr or Hofgrir had seen him since early evening the day before when he came to tend Frost. 

Vash was starting to feel frantic. Surely he didn’t fast travel to one of their other houses. He knew that secret spell but hated to use it, said it made him queasy but she went to each one anyway, the time ticked by and the days passed. It only felt like a few hours to her but in reality it was almost three days. She flew back into the Ragged Flagon only to find the place in an uproar and Kaidan and Delvin huddled in the corner talking and gesticulating furiously. 

“Dragonborn!” Kaidan thundered when he saw her, “Boss!” Delvin and the other guild members exclaimed! Delvin fell into a nearby chair and buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking. Vash’s sinking heart started to break and the tears she had been holding back burst forth in a torrent. 

“What is it?” She shrieked, “Where is he? Where is he? Kaidan was rushing through the water trying to reach her, he could see her golden dragon eyes whirling madly. Her ankle gave way and she fell forward body slamming herself on the hard stone, her long hair falling into the water. She groaned and whimpered, Kaidan heard the shout “Mul Qah Diiv!” And reached her just as the Dragon aspect burst out upon her. 

“My Lady!” He cried, gathering her up in his arms and wiping her hair out of her face. He had never seen her like this, blue and orange sparks were shooting out from her eyes which had stopped whirling and were now mere slits, glittering and flashing. “We know where he is My Lady” he reassured her, “he’s alive and being held for ransom! By the Gods it was you we were worried about!” He clutched her to him, rocking her and stroking her hair, shushing her and telling her it was going to be ok. Her whimpering eased and the dragon aspect began to fade. 

When she had shouted, even though it wasn’t much above a whisper and the Dragon Aspect came upon her Kaidan could hear the gasps of amazement and then it became silent. He could hear the water lapping against stone and a chair creaking as Delvin rose and rushed over. 

“By the Eight that was a hard fall” He knelt and took one of her hands, stroking it the way he had seen Brynjolf do. It was a delicate little hand, criss-crossed with old faded scars and he marveled at the capriciousness of the gods that they would put so much power into such a small delicate body. 

“Are you ok Boss? He said softly, her lips were cracked and he realized she probably hadn’t eaten or drank anything since she left the cistern almost 3 days ago. 

He motioned for the nearest person and Thrynn came rushing over, his buckles clinking loudly, Vash started and then slumped back onto Kaidan’s wide chest sniffling, her body trembling and jerking with exhaustion. “There’s a bottle of Emberbrand wine in my chest, bring it to me and a cup.” Thrynn was gone in a flash. 

He motioned to Rune and said softly, “go tell Karliah she’s back, but before you do, tell Keerava to get her scaly ass over here with some hot food. C’mon big man, let’s get her up off this cold floor.” 

Kaidan carried her towards the cistern but she was struggling before they made it around the corner. Her hand lit up with a dazzling light and her body began to glow. “Ah!” Said Kaidan. “Good idea My lady.”

“Let me down! Where is he, who did this? I will shout them into oblivion! Where is he?” She demanded. 

“He’s at Pinewatch, Boss and he’s ok. They wouldn’t dare hurt ” “They took him!! Vash interrupted the old thief. “Who knows what they are doing to him! I will kill them all this time!” She vowed, her eyes starting to flash again, anger bringing the Dragon aspect back upon her. She literally leapt out of Kaidan’s arms, only to go crashing to the floor again, a howl of pain and rage and Thu’um crashed against the walls and almost everyone except Kaidan was knocked to the ground. 

Thrynn dropped the wine and cup and for a couple of seconds performed a remarkable juggling act on his back before he finally got ahold of it and rose, gripping it to his chest. 

“That was amazing!” Vekel said to him as he uncorked the wine. “Ah well, you know,” he shrugged nonchalantly “ That’s what the lasses always say.”  
Vekel snorted and filled the cup, passing it back to him. “ Take it and go, pretty boy.” Thrynn brought the cup to Vash and she eagerly accepted it, downing it all.  
“Get me a satchel full of the best health potions and invisibility potions we have and be quick!” She ordered him. “Vekel! “ she held up the cup. 

Moments later, after a series of health and stamina potions Vash was standing and giving orders. “And you!” She said, pointing at Keerava as she rushed in with a soup pot and sandwiches “wrap one of those up with a wineskin. Put it in my pack!” Kaidan smiled at Keerava and handed her the pack. “You’d better be quick about it too, I’d say.” 

Keerava finished packing and offered a cup of soup to Vash, she pushed it away, “I’m not hungry!” But softened when she saw the look on Keerava’s face. “You don’t happen to have a sweet roll in that bag do you?” Keerava’s face brightened, “I do my thane!” “Ah! Yummy! Thank you, Keerava.” We will settle the bill when we return. “ Then she turned to Kaidan and Viper, I want you two with me in case we have to carry him.” At that, she muttered, “if they have harmed a hair on his head I will soul trap them for eternity!!”

Kaidan knew she was serious when she handed him the key to her quarters and said “Bring me my Ebony sword and a dozen black soul gems. “You will see them when you walk in.”


	24. Chapter 24

Brynjolf finished brushing Frost and patted him on the neck whispering into his ear what a good horse he was. 

He fished an apple out of his pocket and gave it to the beautiful Chestnut, waited until he had finished eating it then turned to go, Frost nickered softly. “I will be back tomorrow morning boy, go to sleep. “ Brynjolf bade Shadr goodnight and headed around the city walls to the lake entrance to Honeyside, time for a bath before he returned to the cistern. 

The night sounds were just beginning and he started to think it would be a nice night to blow off the cistern and spend the evening out on the deck with a fine mead and a book, just then he heard a light scuffle to his right and his daggers were immediately in his hands but before he could even turn, something crashed down hard on his head and all went dark. 

When he awakened, his hands and feet were bound and he was being ported along by two men, trussed up over a pole like a Reikling party ham and carried down a cavern passageway, his head wasn’t covered and that made him uneasy. Apparently whoever kidnapped him didn’t care if he saw them and only a few minutes later he understood why. 

Bandits! He groaned, he had a splitting headache from the blow and now he was going to have to deal with bandits. He hoped he could escape before Vash found him and consigned them all to oblivion. He didn’t feel like seeing a repeat of last week so soon and if he knew his lass, she would give no quarter to these poor idiots. 

They wound along in silence and finally came upon a well lit room. The bandits dropped him there on the ground and left, muttering something about the Boss and traps. He shook his head, trying to clear out the fuzziness. 

“Mmmm.... Look what we have here.” A sultry, familiar voice purred. “If it’s not Master Brynjolf!” He scanned the room and saw her. ‘Oh the poor gods’ he thought and fought to stifle the laughter about to overtake him. It all made sense now, only Rigel the blockhead would try to pull off a doomed stunt like this. Then he thought of Vash and he honestly felt sorrow for what would likely happen to her when his Lass got there. 

“Did you learn nothing during your time with us, Rigel?” He asked. “Have you thought your plan out to it’s every conclusion? Because you’ve misjudged the outcome of this caper.” 

“Say it again!” She said, ignoring his comment. “Say conclusion, just like you do.” She rose from her chair with an easy grace, her body a work of art, if she were a man.....

“How about getting me off this pole, surely you have some shackles somewhere” She giggled at that and paused, a far away look in her eyes.  
Then she gave a soft shudder and fixed her gaze upon him. “ Your pole,oh....yes.” She called in a couple of men and soon he was shackled to the headboard of her bed. He had seen the same set up at Haelga’s long ago. Did Rigel also perform the Dibellan arts? Oh gods he hoped not. 

He was suddenly struck with a case of the creepy crawlies and visions of his darling Dovahkiin bursting into the chamber to rescue him and finding him half naked in the sexual clutches... or whatever, ye gods!!!! Panic finally sat up in the master thief’s mind and he took notice but he was also master of his own mind. He gathered himself and waited. 

Vash finally had her gear together. It had taken a half an hour, 20 minutes too long but this was it. They exited the cistern into the cemetery garden, she addressed Kaidan and Viper. “ Pinewatch is a stones throw from my LakeView house, when we arrive, I want you Kaidan, to run down and get Rayya prepared for our arrival with Brynjolf.”

“Viper, I want you to stake the area out and make sure no one raises an alarm outside. You have permission to kill at will. When Kaidan gets back, I want you two to stay out of sight but hold onto each other, depending on how I find Bryn, I’m going to sound Kaidan’s horn and bring you both to wherever I am.”

“You don’t mean to go in there alone, Dragonborn?!” Kaidan protested. “Yes, I do. I have been in there before. I know the way and we’re not going in there armed and aggressive. We must be silent!!!! I intend to make it to Bryn without an alarm being raised. When he is firmly under my protection I might call you. If he’s fine, we will sneak out and meet you outside but if he’s not I will call you and we will kill every one of them. Not a head spared.”  
She eyed them both intensely. “ This is for my life too,” she said softly. Tears welled in her eyes. “Yes My Lady,” Kaidan said softly. We won’t give them a chance to hurt him, I promise you.”

“Thank you,” she smiled at them both and said “I have faith in you both, now, take my hands” and she spelled the spell and then they were in Falkreath.


	25. Chapter 25

“I can’t believe Rigel would do a thing like this!” Viper whispered to Kaidan. “She wanted to be Brynjolf’s protege at one time.”

“Shhh.... friend, I will most certainly pick your brain about this later but for now, no talking.” Kaidan’s voice was quiet but firm, Viper looked up at the tall warrior and nodded. He was so big! Easily twice his own size, he kind of felt like a kid standing next to him, holding on to his gauntlet. 

Brynjolf spent the next two days or so  
listening to Rigel whine about her time with the guild, how her father didn’t understand her, her problems with her own bandits stealing her treasure and her favorite subject of all, Vash. 

She had learned it was Vash that had returned the silver mold to Endon and rightly guessed it was she who stole all of her treasure. The fact that she had been Brynjolf’s protege and also became Guild Master seemed to send Rigel over the edge. 

Brynjolf wasn’t about to say anything that might tip her off to their relationship. Rather, he listened to her with a sympathetic ear, ever watchful for any chance to escape the shackles but she was careful about that and always had him under guard. By the evening of the third day, he thought it was the third day, he was starting to wonder if anyone even knew he was there. 

He was lying in his own bed at Honeyside, arms crossed behind his head watching his beautiful lass as she stroked him. Her tempting bottom so close if only he could touch her. Then her mouth was on him and he groaned her name. Why couldn’t he touch her? 

A sharp stinging slap awakened him and Rigel was standing over him, wiping her mouth. “You bastard!” she cried. “How dare you say her name!” She slapped him again and again, then her fists, working herself into a fury, the blows raining down harder and harder. 

By the time she had exhausted herself Brynjolf’s handsome face was torn and bleeding, his eyes starting to swell and his lips busted and swollen. Would this nightmare ever end? He wondered bleakly. At least she hadn’t broken any of his teeth but he wasn’t sure about his nose. He felt blood trickling in several places but most of his face was numb. 

He hung his head, the only thing that kept him from despairing was knowing that his lass wouldn’t stop looking for him. 

~ Eyes open and walk with the shadows ~

Vash was a shadow, swift and silent, she passed 7 bandits in the first two chambers, 2 in the passageways , 4 sitting around the table at the entrance to the final part of the cave system and 4 more in the tavern area. She skirted them all, nimble as a minx, silent as an owl, taking note of every person in the place. She was almost there. 

Brynjolf felt a weight shift on the bed and heard the soft tink of lockpicks , first one wrist and then the other, his arms fell and he stifled a scream of pain. He felt gentle hands massaging his shoulders and smelled lavender and Canis root. A bottle was put to his lips and he recognized the bitter taste of stamina potion and then another, a health potion was next and then an invisibility potion. Vigor started to return to his body and he reached for her. “Lass.” He whispered. “Shhhh” she said and he felt her lips briefly touch his. “Can you walk?” “Yes.” He whispered. “I can’t see very well, my eyes are swollen.”

He heard her gasp softly, “I can’t see your face.” Are you able to sneak.? He grabbed in the direction of her voice and found her this time, pulling her into his arms. “I’m always able to sneak Lass, let’s go.”

They made it out without a problem, Vash gathered her two lookouts and they crept down the hill to Lakeview.  
She almost collapsed from relief when the heavy doors closed behind them and he was safe. 

They were still invisible and would be for a few minutes more so she sat with him, massaging his shoulders and planting kisses of relief on his broad back. He was uncharacteristically quiet though and as the potion wore off he suddenly winked into view. Rayya gasped and Kaidan swore, Viper turned pale and Vash leaped around to his front. Disbelief spreading over her face, swiftly replaced with rage. 

“Rayya! Tend to him, Commander, you’re with me. “ She squeezed Brynjolf’s hand and made for the door, Kaidan right on her heels. 

Her voice was tight but deadly calm. Stay here and guard the door was all she said.  
She took the Ebony Sword and the bag of soul gems from Kaiden and turned wordlessly away. “Dragonborn, the tall warrior called after her. “Don’t do anything you’ll regret. You know, anger fades and some things can’t be undone.”


	26. Chapter 26

Vash sat for a long while thinking. Kaidan’s words were true. She didn’t want to banish anyone to the soul cairn, she had been there and it was awful. Not even Rigel deserved that. But what? 

She needed to send a message, this must never happen again. Sure, she could go in there and assassinate everyone of them or use her Thu’um and bash them against the walls or burn them to a cinder with dragonfire. These things were easy and she wanted to do all of them now! 

Then an idea burst into her brain and a plan started to form. Diabolical, yes. Terrifying, yes. Expensive? Most certainly.  
She shouldered her pack and the ebony sword and headed back to the house. 

Kaidan didn’t say a word when she returned. He only bowed and opened the door for her. 

She set Viper as a watchman at Pinewatch again and fast traveled with Brynjolf and Kaidan back to Riften. She instructed Kaidan to do whatever necessary to get him settled and to bring healers and set guards about the house, inside and out. 

She then went to the cistern and brought Cynric, Garthur and Thrynn back to Lakeview to help Viper keep an eye on Pinewatch. He reported no movement in or out so far, that was good. She quickly grabbed a fortune in coin and gems from her stash and fast traveled to Whiterun and Jorrvaskr the home of the Companions. 

“So, you want to send a whole pack of werewolves to eradicate some bandits....  
And you’re willing to pay a fortune for it. Vilkas hefted the bag then spilled it’s contents onto the table. Everyone in the room gasped and immediately volunteered. Coin was king in Jorrvaskr. 

The Companions left immediately and hit the road to Falkreath. They were fast Vash noticed, out of sight almost immediately. She fast traveled back to Pinewatch and waited for them to arrive.  
She didn’t have to wait long. She sent Thrynn and Viper in to capture Rohrlak and bring him out. It was all done quickly and quietly. 

The Companions entered the small cabin and those outside could hear the roars and the ripping sounds as they transformed en masse. It was terrifying.  
When it was over and the Companions returned, Vash had one more thing for them to do. She chose the biggest Companion, the mighty Farkas to escort Rhorlak through the caves to witness the carnage that any attack on the Dragonborn’s family would bring and then released him to spread the word. 

“What about the woman?” She asked Aela. “There were three women, two near the front and one all the way at the back. We took care of them all of course”  
Aela said proudly. Vash thanked them and gathered her men to fast travel back home. They left Rhorlak pale and puking in the grass.


	27. Chapter 27

Everything was calm in Riften. Vash sent the men off with her thanks. Each one of them expressing their appreciation that she chose them to to avenge this slight on the guild and especially Brynjolf.  
They were so sweet and humble, she hugged them each in turn and then took a deep breath, steadied herself and entered Honeyside. 

Rune and Kaidan were there at the hearth drinking wine and laughing softly. They looked over when she opened the door and she was relieved to see there was very little tension in their faces. She turned to fly down the stairs when she saw a red head of hair coming up. 

He was climbing the stairs easily and his head wasn’t drooping. In fact, his face wasn’t even swollen and his cuts were partially healed. Tears sprang to Vash’s eyes and she quietly thanked all the gods for his fast recovery. He stopped at the top and folded his arms, fixing her with a stern glare. “ Word on the street is that Rigel and her gang of bandits were dispatched by a roving band of werewolves earlier today. How unfortunate for them. “ 

“Good news travels fast” she replied archly. Brynjolf moved towards her with incredible speed and in seconds she was gathered up and crushed in his arms. His face buried in her hair. “Dovahkiin” he whispered. “Lass.” 

“You can go home now lads, Thank you!” he called over his shoulder as he carried her back down the stairs. “I know a beautiful sneak thief that needs a bath, he breathed, squeezing her bottom. “ And I’m just the one to give it to her.” 

“How? how is this possible?” She asked wonderingly. He was just beautiful she marveled. Had she lost track of time? How many days had it been? She realized she didn’t even know what day it was!

“It was my amazing Falmerblood elixir, lass.” He teased, smiling wickedly. “Does that mean...” his lips stilled hers and he began undressing her. “What, what?” He said so sensually, “that I can make love like a Sabercat? Aye Lass it’s entirely possible, let me prove it to you,” he nipped her ear lobe and grabbed the soap. “Inside of you, all over you....”

He was breathing heavy and soaping her body quickly. His eyes lingering on her breasts. “Such sweet snowberry nipples.” He groaned and pulled her hard against him rubbing his erection over her soapy belly. His free hand roaming her body, teasing and stroking. His lips were a flame on hers. He grabbed the bucket and rinsed them both his long fingers playing in her curls, making her nub stiffen

He groaned as his fingers played over the little nub, his cock pulsing and dribbling its lubrication on her thighs. Then he was sucking those sweet nipples, letting his teeth graze them over and over, teasing her nub, making her arch and tremble. His fingers flew faster and so did her breathing, her body starting to go rigid as her pleasure came. “Come for me Dovahkiin” he cried hoarsely as he entered her, his fingers not slowing his hips driving deep into her. “Yes Lass!” He encouraged. 

She was moaning now, he felt himself quicken, her moans growing louder and louder until with a wail she crested, her head thrown back, her golden eyes tightly closed as she ground herself against him in a frantic gasping rhythm, lost in the pleasure of the moment. The sight and the sound of her coming pushed him to the very edge. She moaned his name and he erupted. Spilling himself into her as the pleasure took him violently. He roared her name and thrust, over and over, the pleasure coursing through him, seemingly endless until finally, with shaking limbs and labored breath he slowed and was still. 

Vash rested a hand limply on his arm and began to laugh, all the horror of the last few days drained away and they both laughed, tangled in each other’s arm, they laughed and he kissed her so sweetly she thought she might melt. He picked her up and on shaking legs, carried her to the bed. He stretched out next to her and she rolled to face him, putting her arm over his chest and burying her face in the curly red hairs. Then she was asleep.

He lay there like that for many hours, not wanting to disturb a hair on her precious head, thinking back over the last few days and her actions. He had never had anyone love him like his Dovahkiin did. He wasn’t a religious man but he sincerely thanked the gods for her and promised himself to make a donation at the temple tomorrow.  
He was beyond blessed and possibly the happiest man in all of Tamriel.


	28. Chapter 28

Kaidan was at the stables getting ready to mount up and head for home when he heard a woman moaning, a loud wail and a man’s voice cry out in husky passion “Dovahkiin, Lass! ”

He blushed crimson in the darkness feeling like a voyeur. He heard a chuckle and saw Hrofgir leaning against a post nearby. His head shaking in amusement.   
He held up a hand in farewell to Kaidan and wordlessly headed for the city gate. 

There really were no words, after all but the whole ride home his mind swam with alluring images of himself and the pale, blue eyed, raven haired beauty that haunted his soul.


	29. Chapter 29

Brynjolf awoke the next morning in the same position he fell asleep. Vash hadn’t moved either. He stroked her cheek thinking back to the day before but it wasn’t her return home and their lovemaking he was thinking about, it was her bizarre and terrifying plan at Pinewatch. 

She could be really quite ruthless at times though he knew it wasn’t her true nature to be so. It was only when she felt it was important to send a message that she walked that fine line. 

That Long Night of the Forsworn, the message was clear. The Dragonborn will retaliate against terroristic attacks and gods help those responsible. His kidnapping, also a clear message that the Dragonborn will give no quarter to those who threaten or harm her loved ones and the terror she will visit upon those who do will be unimaginable and inescapable. He was sure poor Rohrlak would never be the same. His face when he emerged from the hideout was ghastly. The tall, dark haired companion had to help him walk, he was so traumatized. 

He and Kaidan had fast traveled back to Riften, barely beating her home and she never knew they had been there watching the whole thing. He didn’t want her to know and Kaidan was right to insist they observe. If only to save her from herself if need be. 

The heart of a dragon beat with a power no mere human could understand and it also seemed to impart a sort of right to rule mindset that warred with a peaceful nature like hers. 

He thought of Miraak and his quest for domination, comparing it to his Lass and her tireless work to not control the land but to liberate it. Just like she was doing in the Guild. In her mind, Maven was just another foe, like Alduin, to be brought down and neutralized as was Rigel and her bandits. She wasn’t after power. 

He had seen her face as she waited for the Companions to finish. There was no glee in her eyes, she hadn’t shaken her fist at the hideout in moral outrage or patted herself on the back for the righteous retribution that was in that cave ripping people to pieces. 

She sat in silence, closely surrounded by her men, her head resting upon Cynric’s shoulder his arm around hers and waited. There was no anger or intimidation in her voice when she explained to Rhorlak that this would always be the consequence of harming her people.... He didn’t know what else she said. Kaidan had drawn him away and they had left then. 

He hoped she would recover from her decisions as quickly as he had recovered from his beating. He would make this day a good one for her. He would love her until she was exhausted again and again and watch over her while she rested. 

Gods he loved her! He extricated himself from her arms and dressed quickly. The yellow mountain flower was in bloom and he was going to fill the house with them. 

He returned in an hour, trailed by the orphans from Honorhall, they all had armfuls of mountain flowers. They deposited their haul in the kitchen and he thanked them each with a septim and sent them on their way. They were delighted!

In no time he had the flowers all set out in vases, tankards, kettles, anything that would hold water and it looked like a meadow in there. He smiled happily and began to fix her a hot home cooked meal.


	30. Chapter 30

Dawn was breaking, turning the sky gray and purple over the cold, lonely tower in the sea. Snowflakes fell, fat heavy flakes, sticking where they landed and piling up quickly, filling the space at the top of the tower. He saw her pale face peeping out over the walls, tear streaked and unfathomably sad. Beautiful glistening eyes scanning the shore, searching, never stopping, even as the tiny flicker of warm hope faded and died, her head dropped then and her tears turned to diamonds as they fell, sparkling, onto the snow. 

Then the snow began to pile up around her. It stuck to her hair, her face, pale hands brushed at it, becoming increasingly frantic but it wasn’t enough, it fell faster, heavier, covering her with its icy weight. Pushing her down to the stones until with a last agonizing wail all became still and nothing could be seen but a mound of snow hardening into an icy tomb. 

Kaidan awoke suddenly, wretchedly cold. The sensation of freezing weight pressing down on him and the sound of his name echoing in his mind. Anguish and despair flooded his entire body and for a long moment he was unable to move. He lay there immobile. Tears making his vision swim. He blinked them away and with a tremendous effort roused himself and sat up. The silence and the feeling of cold passed and the cheerful sounds of the Rift in spring flooded back to him. 

The morning sun was shining through the window and it warmed his skin. He shuddered as the last icy bits of his dream faded and he thought of her in that cold grim tower for the thousandth time and the last. She wouldn’t spend another night there, he vowed. He absolutely wouldn’t let her and he would move the moon and stars to save her.


	31. Chapter 31

He needed a bath, really bad and some fresh undergarments but there wasn’t much time. He grabbed his toiletries and sprinted out of the castle to the waterfalls. No time to waste. Twenty minutes later he was back in his quarters, squeaky clean, dressed and moving with a purpose. He gathered his pack and beat it to Isran’s quarters. 

“You’re bringing her here today?” The old man queried. His deep voice was strong and Kaidan could hear the smile in it as well as see it on his face. “Yes, my friend.” He looked down at his toes and back up, sheepishly meeting the old warriors gaze. “I have been dreaming about her in that miserable castle every night! What’s the use of rescuing her from a cold sarcophagus only to leave her alone in that bleak heap of rubble! Gods! The smell alone is reason enough to rescue her!” 

“Oh! It’s a rescue then!” The old warrior goodnaturedly scoffed. “ I was thinking it might be personal....” He rolled his eyes and pulled the bell summoning his Housecarl. “We’ll have everything ready when you return.” He assured him, “Don’t waste any time!” 

Kaidan started to dash off and turned back. “Don’t forget to put flowers in her room, the blue ones and..... thank you, Isran.”

The old man smiled and waved him away.  
“ I won’t forget, now go on! Git!” 

Kaidan had Kiai saddled and was out on the western road to Riften before you could say Sheogorath. He flew the short distance to town and at the stables, dismounted at a run. Shadr caught the coins he tossed and gathered up the mare’s reins as Kaidan disappeared through the gates. 

He stopped first at Honeyside since it was closer but no one answered so he beat it down to the ratway and into the Flagon. Brynjolf and Vash were sitting at their customary table holding hands and laughing at something when he rushed in. He bowed to Vash and clasped Brynjolf’s arm as they were accustomed to doing and started to speak. 

“Whoa there my friend,” Brynjolf said.  
“I know!” Vash exclaimed. “He’s like a giant whirlwind this morning! “ Her golden eyes beamed up at him. 

“So. What’s on your mind?” Brynjolf asked, glancing at Vash and she smiled back, knowingly. “ Wait! Let me guess,” he forestalled him with a hand. “You’ve finally decided to rescue the woman of your dreams from her dreary, stinky castle and we must move at once, no time to waste, eh?” Not waiting for an answer, he pulled out a coin and looked at Vash. “Call it!” He flipped the coin in the air and deftly caught it, slamming it on the table, his hand hiding it from their view. “Let’s see.” She pondered. “I definitely want this one.... Heads!” 

“Ha ha ha Lass!” He smirked as he revealed the back side of the coin. “Looks like I will have the pleasure of escorting loverboy to Volkihar.” He rose and crossed over to her, pulling her from her chair and into his arms. “Wait up for me Lass,” he said softly, kissing her deeply and stroking her cheek while simultaneously swiping her sweet roll. 

“Come on my friend, we’ve no time to lose.” He ran his thumb over her lips and kissed them one last time and they disappeared into the cistern. Vash sat back down, feeling a bit wobbly from his kisses and reached for her sweet roll. “What the?” She exclaimed. Delvin chuckled from the other table. “ That was a perfect demonstration of misdirection if I’ve ever seen one.”


	32. Chapter 32

Brynjolf packed a few things into his belt pack and turned to Kaidan, “ I bet you haven’t eaten yet,” he divided the sweet roll and gave him half. “Mmmm... he said, biting into it. ill gotten gains are the sweetest!” Kaidan had to agree, at least on this point, it was a delicious sweet roll. 

They walked and ate and were soon on the promenade. “Keerava make this?” He asked. “Talen-ja.” Brynjolf answered. “He makes all the best pastry and the best...” He stopped, calculating something. “Let’s stop at the Bee and Barb first. I want to order a case of Velvet La Chance to be waiting for us when we return. It might be late” 

“I was planning on taking her to the Fort straight away,” Kaidan protested and Brynjolf stopped walking, looking up at him quizzically. “Are you serious? It’s a long trip! You haven’t seen her in months! Don’t you want a stopover? I thought you might want to spend an evening alone with her first.”

Kaidan blushed as crimson as his tattoo.  
“Are you offering us Honeyside as a love den?” He scoffed and resumed walking.  
“I haven’t even kissed her yet.”  
Brynjolf smacked him on the shoulder.  
“That’s my point!” They paused in front of the Bee and Barb and Brynjolf grew serious. “ I waited too long to claim Vash. I tried to be noble, her protector, I’m her first in command I told myself but it was all just an excuse. I was afraid she would reject me.”

Kaidan scoffed.” Everyone knows she has loved you since the beginning. You can’t tell me you didn’t know.” “Which is the point I’m trying to make Lad!” Brynjolf continued. “Vash says she loves you. So, are you going to wait years like I did?” A look of pain or maybe it was sadness crossed Brynjolf’s face. Kaidan waited for him to finish. “ When I think of all I lost during those years I could kick myself. I could have been a father by now....but you can’t re-live the past so don’t let any more time slip by you, if you love her. Tell her! Meanwhile, I’m ordering some Velvet La Chance and it will be there waiting for you.”

He was back in a flash, he laid his hand on Kaidan’s shoulder and worked the spell. 

Serana was in the great hall, alone as usual. She had sent the thralls away, she couldn’t stand them! She had to get away from here. The Death hounds were suspicious of her now and her mother was asleep of course so the only person actually alive and awake was her. 

Why did she acquiesce to this? Because of her mother? She should have left when Kaidan begged her to. She thought she was doing the right thing but for who? She only saw her mother for a couple of hours each day and the rest of the time she was alone and the castle stank of death. Funny she didn’t notice it before her change. 

She longed for laughter, warmth and pretty dresses. This vampire garb was ugly, heavy and restrictive. She wanted to dance in a sunny meadow in a light, beautiful, blue gown and have Kaidan take her lips in his on the soft, clean grass. 

She daydreamed about his lips and his hands roaming her body. Her eyes closed and she was astride him, his hands on her hips, sinking himself deep inside her, his husky.... A roaring shriek ripped her from his arms, the gargoyle sentinels! 

She raced up the steps and through the wooden doors. She caught a glimpse of grey armor and shining red hair. They had come for her! At last! Relief flooded through her and her legs almost gave out, she slowed, collecting herself. 

The gargoyles shrieked and flexed their wings, showering the two men in bits of gravel and dust. Brynjolf eyed the long talons and gripped his daggers. “They are only sentinels, they won’t hurt us if we remain still.” Kaidan said softly. The beasts shrieked again, “By the gods!” Brynjolf said through clenched teeth. “It’s enough to raise the dead!” 

Kaidan chuckled. Then he saw her, she was still wearing her red vampire armor. Didn’t she have any other clothes? She opened the gates and ran to him, leaping into his arms and kissed him deeply, fingers tangling in his warriors knot, pulling his hair loose, molding her body into his. 

“Wake up lad!!!” Brynjolf hissed. Striding forward. “Hello lass!” He hugged her and held her at arms length, appraising her. “You look wonderful! Humanity agrees with you !” he chuckled  
and hugged her again. “Don’t you think so, Commander?” Turning to him. Kaidan was just staring, when he didn’t speak he turned back to Serana and winked. “I think he’s tongue tied at the sight of you.” 

“Umm. My Lady,” Kaidan finally managed and bowed low. “We, it’s... you... we came for you.” He stammered.

Serana closed the distance between them and shyly offered her hand to Kaidan, he took it and softly kissed it. She smelled of Volkihar... His heart broke for her in an instant and he bent and lifted her against him with one arm, clasping Brynjolf’s with the other, he muttered tightly. “Work the spell! ”

It was afternoon of the next day when they blinked back into Riften. He had held her in his arm tight to his body for almost 30 hours but it was all over in a blink! It was lost time. Brynjolf’s words came back to him and he understood the look that had passed over his face. 

He let her gently down. “Ok love?” She nodded “ But I don’t have any things, my toiletries, socks.... “ she trailed off. Kaidan’s heart nearly burst with love for her. He picked her back up and just like his dreams, kissed her and not just any kiss, he held her tightly, surrounded her with himself and kissed her sweet lips with passion and promise and all of his aching need. He kissed her there on the promenade in full view of the whole town and he cared not who saw them. He only parted from her lips long enough to get his bearings. He turned, carrying her toward Honeyside and was only barely aware of Brynjolf’s fading comment. “Soap is on top the bucket...”


	33. Chapter 33

Brynjolf watched the warrior carry his dark haired beauty into Honeyside and he knew Vash would be so jealous to have missed all this. He couldn’t wait to tell her the tale but first, he had to do one thing. He strode towards the Temple of Mara, taking the stairs two at a time.

“He just grabbed her and you left?” Vash was incredulous. If there was one thing Kaidan wasn’t, it was impulsive. She couldn’t even believe it though Brynjolf himself told her. 

“Aye and the poor thing has naught a stitch on her back but that wretched armor. Do Vampires not ever wear regular clothes? “ She laughed and straddled his mouth wateringly naked body. “Do thieves ever wear anything but their leathers?”

She sank down upon his hard cock and moaned, “I missed you.” She moaned again as she rose and fell upon him. “Shhh... not here lass, the walls have ears .” He cautioned.  
“And I’m being tested, right?” She moaned louder and then again, even louder. He flipped her over onto her belly in one deft move covering her mouth with his hand and pressing her to the bed with his weight. She yelped and he nipped her shoulder, she yelped again he shushed her, whispering into her ear. “One more sound lass and I will fuck you senseless .” 

She smiled to herself, fumbling to get her hand beneath her onto her clit, it was rock hard and she stroked the little nub and then bit his fingers, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to hurt and screamed into his hand. He gasped and ground his body onto hers. “So it’s to the pain then?” She struggled prettily and ineffectually beneath him trying to stir his lust. She wanted him to hurt her with his passion. 

It was working, His cock was a bar of steel, his balls already drawn up tight to his body, it parted her cheeks and nestled threateningly at her entrance. She was so wet and squirming. Muffled sounds coming from behind his hand. “OhGods!” He whispered and lunged into her, driving the breath from her, he would fuck her so good, her sweet body beneath him was all he ever wanted! 

He thought of the times he had fantasized taking her by force, taking her because he couldn’t think of anything else but taking her. He buried himself to the hilt and held there, trying to stop himself from really hurting her, but he knew she wanted it and it stirred him to madness. He fucked her harder than he had ever done. She cried and struggled, “Fight me lass! Scream for me!” He husked into her neck and drove into her again and again mercilessly as she cried out into his hand and struggled harder, trying to push him off. He couldn’t hold back any longer as she shuddered and shook, clawing at his hand for breath. He felt her thighs tremble beneath him and her gasps became short and she was coming. 

She whimpered defeatedly and collapsed beneath him, he exploded into her. Filling her with his seed, blinded by the pleasure exploding from his cock and he slowed his thusts but he didn’t stop and he didn’t soften. He stayed rock hard and when she tried to rise, tried to crawl out from beneath him, he held her down enjoying her struggles. He continued thrusting into her and she whimpered and cried and came like a wild thing all over him. He filled her again, then finally sated, collapsed on top of her.

She smiled to herself and wove her fingers through his, whispering “and that’s why you’re the best ” and was asleep in seconds


	34. Chapter 34

Serana lay there in his arms, crying silently, his words echoing in her head over and over. Each word like a dagger of ice, freezing and chipping away at her newly beating heart. Questions racing by with no real answers to grab onto and pain. 

Such pain like she had never felt. It made the loneliness of the past few months seem like nothing at all and she had thought that nearly impossible to bear. 

“Why? What was all this for then? She fought the urge to vomit and crawled out of bed, out of his warm arms. She made it up the stairs before she collapsed, panting and quivering on the floor. 

She had lived so long, over a millennia . She couldn’t remember loving anyone else before him. She clutched at her stomach and shook with tears. Hard shakes that wrenched her body and jarred her bones. She fought the urge to wail. She had to get out before she woke him! 

Stumbling to the fireplace she grabbed her armor and boots and she was out the door and running, running through the familiar darkness, feeling solace from it. Remembering that there was a time when she was protected and comforted by the darkness and she felt no pain. 

Love didn’t exist in that world, not love like this! Not this desperate pain! 

She tripped and fell and didn’t bother to get up. She writhed on the ground like a worm, sobs wracking her body as she ground out each breath, until she was spent. When she awoke, the sun was a quarter way across the sky, she was still in Vash’s nightgown and it was ruined. 

It all came flooding back. Merciless! This mortality is merciless she despaired. But she couldn’t stay here, in this warm meadow..... The perfect meadow like in her daydreams. She had wanted to dance. A scoffing sob crossed her lips, a tear fell onto her cheek.  
She struggled into her armor, feeling as weak as a kitten. He would probably be out looking for her, she needed to hide. 

She never wanted to see him again but “that’s a lie.” She said out loud to herself. “ it’s no lie that I would make another fool of myself either.” She said wryly. Another wave of sorrow slammed into her. She dropped her boots and clutched her belly caught up in another series of wracking sobs. She felt bruised, broken, rejected..... and weak. Weak like a mortal she thought bitterly. 

In that moment, she wanted to hate him but love, love wouldn’t allow even herself to disparage him. She saw a stand of trees and ran to them, disappearing into the dim undergrowth. Back into the darkness where she belonged she thought. 

She remained in that stand of trees all day. She just cried. She didn’t know she was mourning. But she would never forget this day. By the time night fell she had exhausted herself and she slept.  
When she awoke, it was dark. It could’ve been the next day it could’ve been the same night she didn’t know. But she had a little strength back, maybe just enough to make it out of the Rift. 

—————————————-

“I don’t understand!” Vash said, pacing. “Why would she leave? It doesn’t make any sense at all! What did you two do?”  
Kaidan blushed, “Then what did you say?” Brynjolf asked , afraid to hear the answer. “What did you say after you....finished?”

“What? Well we talked about the future, she wanted to get married already!l She was talking about having kids and selling honey!” Kaidan scoffed and then sat down and covered his face with his hands. 

“You did not!!!” Vash rounded on him, horror on her face. “Kaidan, tell me you did not turn her down!”  
“Kaidan!” He still didn’t speak, Vash paced faster wringing her hands. She looked at Brynjolf and he saw tears brimming in her eyes. He moved and took her in his arms. “What if she?” He hugged her hard to him, “shhh lass, she’s a level headed lass, she wouldn’t.” 

“She’s a heartbroken lass. Anything is possible.” Vash insisted. She was still for a long moment and then she said “We have to find her before it’s too late! She can’t reach Castle Volkihar, her mother will surely turn her without hesitation, she’ll probably try to talk her into it. “Oh what can we do!” She resumed pacing, not looking at Kaidan who just sat there, face still buried in his hands. 

Like a man waking from a dream, Kaidan slowly raised his head and looked at her, then at Brynjolf. “Turn her, back into a Vampire? Is that even possible?”

“It’s common, Kaidan!” Vash shook her head, her voice laced with frustration.  
“ I want to know what you said Commander!” Her voice suddenly dangerous sounding and tight. “Tell me now or I will Fus you all the way to Eastmarch so help me. Did you make love to her? Tell me!” 

“Yes, Dragonborn! I made love to her and it was amazing!” He slammed his fists on the table and rose. “And I told her that I wasn’t good marriage material, that I had no lands, title or money and that I had never planned to be a father and didn’t desire it! I told her that I had no good family role models growing up and that she deserved better than me and... I told her I wasn’t looking for marriage.” 

Vash gasped, hugely and audibly, the blood draining from her already pale, beautiful face.  
“Then what happened?” 

“Well, I fell asleep. I was weary.” He trailed off, finally realizing how it all sounded. How it must have sounded to her! His heart was sinking 20 fathoms a second 

“Did the poor lass even get a supper out of you?” Brynjolf couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.


	35. Chapter 35

Her stomach was growling like a bear. Her stomach muscles were tender from all the hard sobbing. It hurt to walk and she was scared. She had no weapon, coin, food or water.  
She knew she couldn’t get very far like this, not in the wilds of Skyrim, so she would have to go to the only friend she had outside Riften. She turned Eastward, bitterness overwhelmed her when she thought of all the mornings she wasted crying and looking to the East, for him. 

She knew Fort Dawnguard wasn’t very far, if she could find the entrance quickly she could be settled and safe in less than a couple of hours. She choked back her tears and ran. 

Two hours and three skeever attacks later, Serana was through the tunnel and halfway into Dayspring Canyon when she heard her name. He had found her! She panicked and darted into the nearest bush, scrambling and clawing her way through the Juniper trees trying to reach the cliffs. He was scrambling through the brush after her, pleading with her to stop. She climbed, heedless of the thorns and sharp stones until she came up against the cliff and realized she was trapped. She could hear him still coming after her but couldn’t see him. She fell to the ground under a prickly purple bush and hid like a scared child. 

She knew he would find her and bitterness flooded her again. Why even bother with her? Was he going to “rescue” her and hope she’d reward him with sex again? Fire burned through her veins, bitter fire tinged with shame. What she did to him last night.... That was something a woman did with her husband or at least a committed lover. Or so she guessed. Embarrassment flooded her face in crimson and made her skin tingle painfully. Oh great! Another stinking human emotion. 

Tears stung her eyes for the hundredth time that day and she waited. Just hoping he would miss her. She could hear him cursing the brambles and the rocks and apparently everything in his line of sight but he was getting farther away. 

Suddenly she yawned, a huge triple yawn and just like that, she didn’t care anymore, she was so tired, so very tired. She didn’t care if he found her or if he didn’t, she didn’t care if she ever moved from this spot. She laid her head on her knees and closed her eyes. 

Kaidan found her about twenty minutes later. She was asleep, curled up under a thistle bush, it’s blue and purple heads bobbed around her dark hair like a crown. She was dirty and battered, paler than normal and her lips were dry and peeling. She was covered in cuts and it looked like her arms had been bitten.

He just stood there and stared, rage boiling up inside of him. He began to shake with it. He shook so hard his armor started to rattle and it startled her awake.  
Her head jerked up and he saw the look of pain pass over her face, then she saw him and it turned to sorrow and then to his horror, she went blank. The words that came out of her mouth next imprinted his brain

“Hello Commander, I think I’m lost.”

It was the way she said it. Like nothing had happened the last day and a half. Like she hadn’t just climbed a mountainside to escape him. No anger or resentment. No sadness or attempt to guilt him. She could have been out for an afternoon stroll in the garden, she sounded so absolutely normal and worse, the shining love that was in her eyes two nights ago was utterly gone. 

He was wordless, he simply gathered her up and started to lift her when she said politely, “I can make it on my own now but thank you” and she smiled at him pleasantly. “Serana, about the other night, what I said,” She glanced back at him and there was emotion in her face this time. She blushed bright pink and said, “well, we’ll just forget about the other night then, won’t we? Honestly I’m a bit embarrassed and ashamed. Quite ashamed. I hope you don’t think I’m a bawdy slut but I acted like it didn’t I? That Velvet La Chance is some dangerous stuff” She giggled and climbed down the slope. 

He went after her, “You didn’t! It wasn’t like that and you know it!” She lifted a hand in a gesture that said “don’t worry about it”and continued down the slope. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand, it was listless. “Please love I’m trying to explain.” He felt her jerk when he said love and that was the last emotion he ever saw from her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean what I said.” He was starting to feel cold pain in his belly, it was clenching up in his ribs and he realized he was losing her. She delicately extricated her hand from his saying, “ its ok Commander, everyone needs a good roll in the hay once a millennia and you were a great belly warmer. If it makes you feel better to know it, I have never had better. In fact, you were the best I’ve had in over 1000 years! “ She laughed at that and continued to walk, presently she began to sing. 

“Cast your eyes on the ocean.  
Cast your soul to the sea.  
When the dark night seems endless.  
Please, remember me.”


	36. Chapter 36

Serana rushed into Isran’s arms, hugging him as tight as she could. She would not cry, she would not cry but she did a little. “Girl! What’s wrong?” He held her out and looked at her disheveled state. Dark eyes flashed questioningly at Kaidan. “What’s the meaning of this Commander?” He examined her arms, “ are these skeever bites? By the gods! Sorine!” He bellowed and Sorine and his Housecarl Jylene both came running. 

“Lady Serana!” They both said in unison. “Take her up to her room and attend to her injuries and get her settled. Where are your things?” He said glancing around. “I didn’t bring any.” Serana said apologetically. “ I was planning on going shopping and then I got lost. The Commander rescued me.” She said hurriedly. 

“The Commander should have never lost you!” Isran said pointedly, glaring at Kaidan. “No, Isran, this was all my fault, I knew better. I really did, I just took a stroll and got lost, Kaidan found me and rescued me and we came straight here. He’s not to blame! Please! He’s not to blame!” Her eyes held his until he softened. “All right then, go let them tend you. We don’t want you coming down with skeever fever” She hugged him and without a glance at Kaidan followed the women to her room. 

“I don’t believe her for a second.” He said when she was out of earshot. His deep voice was measured but Kaidan could tell he was furious. “Report Commander!” 

Kaidan couldn’t say a thing, he just looked down at the floor. “Isran” he finally said, “we had an argument.” 

“And she ran away and got lost and attacked by skeevers and you saved her and she won’t even look at you now, yet she defends you.” Isran, to Kaidan’s surprise, laughed. “ Son, when you have a woman loving you like that, you need to keep ahold of her. It only happens once in a lifetime. “ 

He clapped Kaidan on the back and smiled at him. “You know I love that girl like my own daughter and I approve of you courting her but if you hurt her I will throw you to the trolls!” He gave him one more clap on the shoulder and a warning nod and left him standing there alone. 

“It only happens once in a lifetime,” Kaidan repeated to himself. How could he have done this? He loved her! He had ached with love for her and then afterward, after he had held her and tasted her, kissed her sweet lips and taken her, he crushed her. Just as assuredly as if he had ran a blade through her heart, his own cruelty shocked him and he was at a loss of what do. He wandered out of the castle and down to the falls. I’m my own worst enemy, if she never forgives me it will be what I deserve! he thought angrily, She called to me across all of Skyrim with her song. I had her loving me in my arms and she would have loved me until the day I died. His thoughts continued this way, punishing him relentlessly. 

He wanted a drink and he needed to check in with Vash and Brynjolf. He went and saddled up his mare and headed to Riften.  
Five hours later and he was in the Ragged Flagon, totally plastered and listening to Delvin’s endless tales of the Dark Brotherhood and all the buxom wenches he had bedded in his career. 

Kaidan stayed that way for days. “ She loved me and I rejected her.” It ran through his head on an endless loop. It screamed at him through the alcoholic haze and whispered to him when he was sober. Every waking moment it tormented him. “ It’s diabolical.” He muttered to no one in particular and lifted the tankard. 

Meanwhile, Vash and Brynjolf paid a visit to Fort Dawnguard but Serana wasn’t there to greet them. Sorine met them and led them through the hall to the upper rooms. Isran was in the largest room and Serana was asleep on a wide bed near the window. She was impossibly pale and convulsions rippled through her small frame every few seconds. 

Brynjolf looked away, his face dark with anger. “So it’s Ataxia then?” He said, noting the skeever bites. Isran nodded, continuing to pat her face and neck with herbal compresses. Vash buried her face in his chest. “She will recover, eventually, hopefully,” Isran said sadly “but It’s going to be a long road.” 

Vash whipped around and cast her hand towards the sleeping woman, illuminating her in a golden glow. She stayed like that until there was nothing left and the healing spell sputtered and faded. Serana murmured but didn’t awaken. “She resists all our spells, it must be the vampire. I guess curing the disease doesn’t completely erase all the biological changes Sanguinus causes.” Isran’s head drooped. “We are tending her to the best of our ability, only time will help her, if” and his voice sank to a whisper ”if she pulls through it. Have you seen Kaidan?”  
“Too much of him!” Vash replied heatedly. “He’s been drunk in the tavern for days.

Isran nodded, “It must have been a really bad fight, she wouldn’t talk about him before she got sick but she’s been calling out to him in her delirium, send him home. Maybe it will help her.” 

“We will.” She patted the old mans hand and turned to go. “We’ll have him back here in no time.” Brynjolf took her hand and they hurried out to the courtyard. He worked the spell and they were back in Riften. 

“I will take him Lass, please get some rest, I won’t be long.” He kissed her for a long moment, so thankful it wasn’t her lying ill. He squeezed her in his arms and planted a last kiss on her hair, inhaling that lavender and Canis root scent he loved so much. “Can I bring you anything?” 

“Just yourself, that’s all I ever need.” He kissed her again for that and eventually she had to push him away. “Hurry now.” She said and turned towards Honeyside. 

Brynjolf hurried into the Ragged Flagon, Kaidan was sitting at the bar looking morose and unkempt. “Pull yourself together Lad, we’re going to Fort Dawnguard.”


	37. Chapter 37

“What’s happened?” Kaidan was on his feet in an instant, though he wobbled a bit. “Serana? Is she all right?”  
Brynjolf was a little comforted to hear the deep concern in his voice, maybe things would turn out right after all, he thought.  
“No she isn’t, she has ataxia..”  
“Skeever fever!” Vekel exclaimed shaking his head.  
“ Thieves Palsy.” Delvin muttered. “Well it’s easily cured, what’s all the fuss?” 

“She’s resisting the treatments, Isran thinks it’s her vampire.....remnants. She’s unconscious and having tremors.” Brynjolf answered, waiting for Kaidan to follow him but Kaidan wasn’t moving. 

He couldn’t move, his world was collapsing in front of his eyes! Serana! His Serana, her beautiful face filled his mind her sky blue eyes and blood red lips, those sweet lips... fear gripped him and he doubled over. Fear, loss, guilt and depression all at once latched onto him with cold, squeezing, clutching fingers and he began to retch.. Vekel shoved a bucket in his face and he puked for a long while until his belly was empty and he was dry heaving, sweat rolling off of his face and dripping off his hair. 

Brynjolf felt only slightly sorry for him. “Get cleaned up and meet me at the Stables.” Was all he said and then he left. 

Brynjolf had just finished cinching Kiai when Kaidan came through the city gates. “Good! That was fast, let’s go,” he said, tossing him the reins. He mounted Frost in one graceful leap and not waiting for Kaidan, set off at a canter. 

It only took minutes on their fast mounts to hit the Eastern road and the entrance to Dayspring Canyon. Then they were trotting up the hill to the Fort. Kaidan leaped from Kiai to rush up the steps and just as fast, Brynjolf caught him and stayed him with a hand. 

“Listen, lad, I want you to be prepared for what you’re going to see. She is very sick and delirious. Isran thought you might be able to help her.....she’s been calling out for you. “

“For me?” Kaidan asked incredulously. “I’m the last person she needs. I’m the reason she is even here and sick!” His handsome face looked so miserable and haggard, Brynjolf felt a twinge of sympathy stir in him. “That’s true,” he said honestly “but you can make it right, I mean, hopefully. This is your chance anyway.” 

He gave an exasperated huff, “ Didn’t you listen to anything I told you the other day? I honestly don’t understand what was in your head. Do you love the girl or did you just want to bed her?” 

He stood there, expectantly, waiting for an answer. Kaidan felt the rage at himself rise again. He began to tremble. Brynjolf saw it too. 

“Nevermind then. I can see you’re still dealing with your actions. The lass loves you, that’s clear. So go in there and help her. You have a good chance of fixing things here, don’t muck it up!” He clasped arms with the distraught young warrior and said, “true love isn’t found easily, lad. Never take it for granted and never waste a minute of it.” 

Kaidan nodded, “ which is why you don’t like to fast travel with the Dragonborn, not because it makes you queasy.” 

Brynjolf chuckled, his green eyes twinkling. “ Now you’re getting it. It doesn’t make me queasy at all lad.”  
He mounted his horse and with a wave he was cantering out of sight.

Kaidan was greeted by Jylene and immediately ushered up to Serana’s room. It was bright and warm and true to his word, Isran had made sure it was filled with blue mountain flowers. Kaidan’s gaze swept to the bed and his heart froze. 

He ran to her, falling to his knees at her side, stroking her wan face and desperately praying to Kynareth. Her hair had lost it’s luster and her skin was almost gray. He could see the veins running through her temples and her breathing was shallow. She gasped weakly and cried out as tremors rippled through her small body. 

Kaidan felt the tears burning in his eyes again and he kissed her face, her lips and her hands, whispering her name over and over. Jylene left the room and he began to cry. The tall, brave, red eyed warrior hunched at her side and cried like his heart was breaking. Which it was.

Brynjolf made it back to Riften in a flash, stopped briefly at the Bee and Barb and then opened the door to Honeyside. Vash was there to greet him. He picked her up, pulling her sweet body onto his and kissed her like there was never going to be another tomorrow. “I love you Dovahkiin, more than all the rays of light the sun has shone since the gods brought it into being do I love you Lass.”  
He kissed her again, whispering how beautiful she was and carried her down to the bedroom. He made the sweetest most gentle love to her and they forgot about the world for a while.


	38. Chapter 38

Serana’s room was quiet, only the sound of her faint breathing and Kaidan’s unceasing prayers could be heard. He had sent Sorine and Jylene away. He was caring for her. He tended her night and day. He didn’t leave her side. He bathed her, talked to her, spent untold hours trying to coax a little moisture down her throat. 

He even came up with an ingenious idea to give her liquids through a tube which bypassed her windpipe and emptied into her stomach. He was not going to let her die! He pounded ice wraith teeth to make cold compresses and warmed her body with his when she shivered. And always, she called his name. 

Vash came everyday and every other day, she sent Kaiden off to take a bath. He hadn’t worn his armor in a week or more, opting instead for linen pants and a tunic as he cared for her. Vash couldn’t help but notice how handsome he looked in the flowing fabric. He wasn’t wearing his warriors knot so his long hair fell black and silky over his shoulders. His dark skin contrasted the creaminess of the fabric and he looked utterly exotic and wild. 

Serana was starting to look better, her tremors had lessened and she had color in her cheeks. “ If you hadn’t fashioned that tube she would have died.” Vash told him quietly. He was sitting beside her bed on a pillow where he always was, reading to her. “It was really a stroke of genius.”

“Ahh,” he said, brushing off the compliment. “It just seemed logical is all, I owe it to her to do everything I can.” 

“Oh! You owe her, because it looks to me like you love her desperately.” Vash rummaged in her pack and handed him a small wrapped bundle. “I got this for you, I know you won’t leave her side and maybe it will come in handy. If you’re of a mind to wear it that is, I didn’t get it to force you to wear it but just so you would have it in case you need it . 

He unwrapped it, a wry grin briefly crossed his face when he saw what it was. “An amulet of Mara.” He said. “I did want one. Thank you Dragonborn.” He rose and hugged her fiercely. “You’re a good friend, Dragonborn, I don’t know what I would have ever done without you. You have saved me in more ways than one.” He put the amulet on, tucking it under the tunic. “I know now I was always ready for it. I just didn’t realize it. Thank you.” 

“I will watch her for a while, why don’ you hit the falls. Make it fast, something tells me she might awaken today.” 

He grabbed his toiletries bag. “ Be back in twenty minutes.” 

Vash tidied up the room while he was gone, ordered fresh flowers from J’leila and laid out the sweet rolls she had brought. She also set a flagon of Cliff Racer by the rolls thinking he might like something with a little more punch. The stuff was invigorating. 

He was working on a carving. She recognized it as dragon bone and picked it up to examine it. He was very skilled. It was delicate and oddly shaped like an upside down teardrop with an indentation at the top.  
“ It’s a heart.” He said from the doorway. “Similar to the one my mother left for me in the chest at Shadowgreen cavern.” 

“It’s lovely, Kaidan,” Vash said. “That brings something else to mind. I have been terribly remiss. Brynjolf and I have been discussing giving you a hefty, well earned raise. She laid a hand on his well muscled arm. You’ve been invaluable to me and saved my life so many times. You deserve to be extremely well paid and I have become an extremely wealthy woman, partly due to you.” She paused and chuckled. “You have no idea the wealth I accumulated on all my explorations.”

“But my Lady, you always gave me a share of the treasure. I’ve saved most of it. I almost have enough to buy a house and my Dragonguard salary is generous.”

“Your Dragonguard salary has been raised,” Vash interrupted and you have earned a bonus. And before you argue with me I want you to know, you’ve earned it. You’ve done remarkable things here and my Guard is growing in strength and fame. It’s only right that you should reap the benefits and since you work for the Guildmaster as well, wealth should be a part of it.” 

She pulled a small chest from her pack and sat it on the table. “I want you to know how much I appreciate you and how important you are to me, as my Commander and as my friend. “

She picked up her now empty pack, preparing to leave and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his handsome cheek. “Divines bless you Kaidan, see you tomorrow. “

Kaidan opened the chest and his mouth dropped open. It was full of gems. He examined one, they must be flawless he thought. A sapphire lay on top. It was wrapped in some translucent cloth but it’s sparkle shone through “Exquisite,” he breathed. This was a fortune, he would never want for anything, nor his wife or children. “Divines bless you Dragonborn!” He said to himself and smiled for the first time since that terrible morning he woke up at Honeyside alone. 

“Kaidan” came the weak whisper from the bed. He dropped everything and ran to her side but she still slept and dreamed. He watched her face intently, she was crying. He dabbed her tears with a soft cloth and strained to hear what she was mumbling. He couldn’t make it out then she started to stir, she cried his name stronger this time and breathed out weakly, “ all lost...” Then she fell silent. 

Kaidan bowed his head in shame, at least she was getting stronger. He looked back up to see her eyes flutter open and closed then they opened and stayed open. She saw him, let out a sigh and smiled. Kaidan’s heart leapt when she smiled and the shining love he so desired to see was there and then her gaze shifted, she seemed to be looking far away, she winced, the shining love faded and sorrow filled her face. She closed her eyes and slept and never said his name again. 

Serana was waking up, her joints were aflame and she felt so weak. Her throat was so dry she could barely speak. She cried for water and it was Vash that gave it to her. “Thank the divines you are awake!” Vash said, softly squeezing her hand. “I was dreaming, nightmares.” Serana said weakly. “We thought we were going to lose you.” Vash’s lovely face crinkled up and she struggled valiantly not to cry. “If it hadn’t been for Kaidan we would have.”

“Vash, he.....” Serana’s eyes welled up and tears fell, she began to cry, harsh and agonizing sounds welling up from deep inside her. Vash reached for her “I know, sweetheart.” She whispered as she rocked her and stroked her hair. What little strength she did have was used up as she shook and sobbed out her grief in Vash’s arms. Finally, she heaved a huge sigh and a shuddering yawn and went limp. She slept the rest of the day and never knew that Kaidan had been there the whole time.


	39. Chapter 39

Serana’s dreams were vivid and seemed to last for days. She dreamed of the Elder Scroll, fiery blue horses running across black skies full of stones and lightning. 

Of battle in frozen caves and pale elves and Falmer. Always the Falmer, even when she dreamed of pleasant things, the Falmer were there, creeping silently in the shadows, whispering evil things, shameful things. 

She dreamed of Kaiden and the Dragonborn calling dragons down to earth or wresting them from the skies with flaming arrows. She dreamed of shouts and how they all laughed to see the Falmer go flying off of their bone bridges ..... and always Kaidan. 

He was always in her dreams, every time she glanced at him he was looking at her.  
She dreamt of that night at Honeyside and his lean dark body nestled between her thighs. His declarations of love as he erupted in her. The pleasure he gave her with his lips and his words that caressed her being as she pleasured him with hers. “Beautiful Serana!” he had repeated “ So beautiful, so sweet!” She remembered his husky moans as he called her name and released his passion into her mouth. 

She relived her own release many times as she shattered beneath him, clutching and panting in delirious ecstasy but it was always overshadowed by what came after. 

She ran in the darkness with the Falmer always a step behind, their rough voices calling out her shame. “Slut! Wench! Whore!” they rasped and pelted her with painful, poison arrows. 

She ran, always running, exhausted, always so exhausted! She would see Kaidan in the shadows watching her and run to him but he turned his back and didn’t hear her, didn’t feel her when she grasped at him so she ran and she always ended up at the same place. She leapt into the sepulcher, slammed the door shut and hid in the safety of the darkness while they hammered at the stone, cursing her for her shamelessness, sometimes laughing as she wept. 

Serana lay in her warm bed, not seeing the flowers, not noticing the sunshine. She was cold and she only saw her castle. Solitary, dark and forbidding, safe. The Falmer could never reach her there she thought and her mother could take away this mind numbing pain in an instant. 

She longed for relief, for the strength and power she once possessed. Nothing had hurt her like this since she had became a Daughter of Cold Harbor.... She forgot in her desire to be rid of this heartbreak that she had loved him before she became human again. 

Volkihar became a beacon of peace in her mind and nothing would stop her from returning there. She just had to regain enough strength and steal enough coin to hire a carriage to Solitude. 

She pushed back the covers and started to rise. Instantly Kaidan was there, she didn’t even know he was in the room! But he was standing there, dressed in cream linen and his hair was down. She took him all in in an instant and he was so, so devastatingly handsome. Her heart slammed into her ribs and she cried out at the sudden shock and pain, flinched and fell back into the bed, curling into a ball, squeezing her eyes shut, she just couldn’t look. She wanted to scream and never stop! 

“Serana!” He gasped. “You ok love?” He said worriedly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you!” Then he was on his knees, reaching for her, taking her arms trying to pull her to him but she was rigid, trembling. Her small body was balled up into a hard skinny knot and her eyes were squeezed tightly closed. 

She reminded him of a baby rabbit in a snare, too scared to run, immobilized by fear. “Fear of me!” He cursed himself for the hundredth time. 

She was cold and he gathered her up out of the bed, pulling a blanket with her and carried her over to the chair where he had been sitting by the fire. He sat and pulled the blanket over them both, willing his body heat into hers and softly stroking her trembling frame, began to speak. 

“Listen, luv......bah! I’m probably not going to say this right.” His voice was halting. “I’ve never really been here before. You remember I told you once, I ain’t never been in love. I think it’s because I hadn’t met you. I don’t know when it started. I was in love with you before I even knew I’d begun.” He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. 

“I don’t have any expectations here, I know I hurt you badly but I wanted you to know! I’m so sorry! I was cruel and a liar  
and I was scared too I guess but since you’ve been sick, I started looking differently at the world and the things I want from it. 

“Oh Serana, my sweet. I thought I’d lost you!” He stroked her cheek and raised her chin to look at him but her eyes remained closed. He bent and kissed her lips, softly but lingeringly. “And I want you, you’ve changed me. I didn’t know then, what I wanted, what I was looking for but I know now that I was looking for you and I want a home with you and children and honeybees. You are my home! Please don’t run from me anymore, my darling. Let me be your refuge.”

He took her hand and pried it open, placing it over the amulet, pressing her fingers onto it. “ I can’t promise you everything will always be perfect or easy, thats not how life works but I can promise I will always fight for us and do everything I can do to give you the life you deserve! 

“Look at me Serana, let me see the love in your beautiful eyes again.” Serana felt a tear drop onto her cheek. She couldn’t look, didn’t dare look. She didn’t want this life anymore! She didn’t want to feel anything anymore! He was just talking to the wind... she was a stone. She raised her head to tell him so. “Marry me Serana! Make me the happiest man that’s ever breathed.” 

She opened her eyes, and saw it was an Amulet of Mara under her fingers. “Hey you....” he said softly. 

“Kiss me.” She said, her eyes beginning to shine. He kissed her so sweetly. “Should I take that as a good sign?” She nodded. “Then kiss me again and I might be satisfied.” She kissed him again and he carried her to the bed and it was a long time before either of them were satisfied but when they finally were he kissed her long and lovingly. “I guess I should let you get some rest, I will be right over by the fire.” “No!” She said. “Stay with me, you know I’ll still be here in the morning.”


	40. Chapter 40

It was a beautiful spring morning in the Rift. Vash had just left Brynjolf sleeping in the Guildmaster quarters and was pouring over the maps of the proposed trade routes when she heard the familiar sneer of the queen hag herself. 

“Well, you’re a busy woman these days.”  
Vash casually straightened the papers, folding the map and laying it over the sensitive material. Then she rounded the desk and leaned back onto it. Still casual, affecting her most nonplussed expression and meeting the old harpy’s black eyes unwaveringly.  
The old harpy continued. “Too busy to attend my meetings or answer my summons for nearly two weeks?” 

Vash chuckled softly, “I haven’t answered to you for a long time now, have I Maven?”  
That snapped her and she stepped closer to Vash. There was fury in her voice “ I think you forget who your dealing with, do I have to remind you that I own this town?”  
“Do you really though?” Vash returned. “Are you Thane?” Maven scoffed, what is Thane to me, I have the Thieves Guild at my back and the Dark Brotherhood, I have ties throughout the Empire and with the most powerful people in Skyrim!”

“And apparently the worst heralds in all nine holds!” Vash countered, incredulous. “Seriously, I can’t believe you don’t know that I single handedly destroyed the Dark Brotherhood only a month ago, or so, maybe it was six weeks. Like you said, I’m a busy woman.” 

Vash pulled a dragonbone comb from one of her pouches and began to comb her long hair, it was lustrous and beautiful, like spun moon sugar and she saw the jealousy flit across Maven’s face. 

“And the Guild, who do you control here? Is that just an old line you rattle off to scare people with? Because you don’t control me and I’m Guildmaster.” 

She tucked the comb away and stood up straight, shaking her hair out and giving her head a toss, it fell like rippling moonlight over her black leathers and Vash almost laughed at Maven’s expression. She was an evil, jealous old harpy. Vash wanted more than anything to shout her into a block of ice, repeatedly. She had done that to some gargoyles up north of Dragon Bridge and it was hilarious. Or hit her with an Ash Rune... by the nine, that was so satisfying to imagine. She chuckled in spite of herself. But she really was busy and didn’t have time for this. 

“Maven, I’m really busy, what is it you’re trying to accomplish here? We don’t have any business together. Your days of running the Guild are over. You aren’t welcome here and if I hear of you threatening any of my thieves you will be.... extraordinarily sorry. Do I make myself clear or do I need to repeat it for you? Now get out of my Cistern!”

Maven didn’t back down, “You’ll be sorry you crossed me, bitch!” Vash had had enough, she looked around making sure Brynjolf wasn’t in there and ever so gently, like a faint puff of wind she pushed her Thu’um at her, “VEN!” She whispered. Maven flew up in the air and cartwheeled into the water. She laid there gasping for a few moments and crawled out onto the stone, got up and waddled out without a backwards glance. 

Vash returned to her maps. Brynjolf, watching from the shadows, backed silently into the Guildmaster’s quarters and laughed until he cried. 

He was still out of breath and chuckling, even busting out in full laughter when Vash returned. She looked at him, puzzled. He pulled her into his arms, wiping his eyes and trying to get a grip. 

“What’s got you so tickled this morning?” She asked. “Oh Lass!! And he busted up again, releasing her to fall onto the bed clutching his stomach. “That was one of the most excellent things I have ever seen! Did you see her legs?” He pantomimed her flying through the air and waddling out of the cistern, dripping wet. He erupted in laughter. 

“Get over here Guildmaster!” He laughingly commanded and proceeded to pull her across his lap and spank her delicious bottom, laughing the whole time. “You’re Naughty!” He laughed as he spanked and caressed her. Vash squealed and protested and was soon quite wet herself. It was afternoon before she showed up in the Cistern again.

——————————————————

The days wore on and it became time to talk to Brynjolf about the Stormcloaks.  
Vash stood on the promenade looking at her town. She felt a hint of unease and something in the depths of her mind, questioned her choices. She heard the happy voices and the sounds of the market. Balimund was banging away like usual and all seemed perfect but was it? 

Was it because she was going to war? Was it because she had changed the way the Guild operated?  
Was it because Maven had dropped completely out of sight and like Brynjolf had told her, “was more dangerous in secret” was it fear?  
Fear that she presumed too much on her alliances and her powers as Dragonborn?  
Something niggled at her. 

She went down into the Cistern and looked at her a Guild. They were all relaxing and joking, practicing their fighting techniques, improving their archery skills and honing their weapons.  
Were they happy? They seemed to be but she had changed many things. 

Extortion was not practiced hardly anymore and not at all in Riften and the jobs were carefully chosen based on the level of wealth and quite simply if they were imperials or not. She admitted her partiality and as long as there were imperial marks, it would stay that way. 

She had been to court, made friends with the likes of Thane Bryling, Jarl Balgruuf, Falk Firebeard, even that disgusting Erikur, the Silver-Bloods and of course, Ulfric and his court. She was thane in all nine holds and had the ear of Adril Arano and Counselor Morvayne in Solstheim. Yet something made her uneasy. Something inside was questioning something outside. 

She left the cistern and walked to Honeyside. What was this little thorn that kept pricking at her peace of mind?  
She wrote a note to Brynjolf and left it in the bath where he was sure to find it, donned her fur lined traveling clothes and headed for the promenade. 

“Good morning Thane!” Marise greeted her with a smile. “Good morning! “ Vash returned and handed her a large bag. “Can you fill this with your freshest meats, please?  
“All of my meat is the freshest, Thane.” Marise said with a smile. Vash chuckled, “That’s why I’m here, how much venison do you have?” “Ten chops at 2lbs apiece.” Marise said inspecting her barrels. “I’ll take them all, anything else besides goat? “  
“I have.... 8..9..10 large Horker steaks. 1lb apiece. “ 

“Hmmm, 30 lbs should be enough, I’ll take those too.”She handed her 160 Septims and said “I’ll be right back.” She headed into the Bee and Barb, ordered a couple of ales and half a dozen sweet rolls and two jugs of milk. 

“Can you carry it all?” Marise asked.  
“I’m not going far,” she assured her. Thank you and have a good day, Marise!” And she vanished. 

She popped out at the icy Throat of the World and staggered with her load over to the ancient Grandmaster on his word wall. “ Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin! What brings you to my strunmah? He rumbled. 

“ Drem Yol Lok Paarthurnax “ she said, looking up at the ancient golden dragon. “Yu’ul Yah Tinvaak, “Yu’ul Drun Aan Kipraan!” 

“Kipraan?” The old dov’s eyes lit up and he sniffed at the bag. “It smells good Dovahkiin!” He said, lapsing into the common speech. “It does not smell of goat.” 

She dumped the meat out on the clean snow and Paarthurnax nudged it into two piles, burning one pile to ash and licking at it delicately. “Pruzah!” 

Vash smiled, she loved the old dragon.  
He ate a piece of venison and turned to her, his lips drawn back into a ghastly display of teeth and gums, she interpreted as a smile and said. “Kogaan! This is delightful and it’s not goat!”

Vash scrambled up onto the word wall beside him and fished out a bottle of ale and a sweet roll. Paarthurnax sniffed the roll and looked at her. “Kipraan Do Kaali.” She said laughing and the old Dragon snorted and turned back to his meat and ash. 

“I brought milk.” She said and pulled out a jug. “Milk? Milk! “ the old dragon whipped his head around with a smile so huge and absolutely gruesome it was funny and she started to laugh. She just had to bring Brynjolf to lunch with them some day, he would love this! And Kaidan! Kaidan would eat this up! She pulled out the stopper and the old Dov grasped it by the top with his teeth, tilted his head back and drank every drop. “AAAhhh!! he rumbled happily and dropped the jug. 

“I think those old Greybeards should bring you milk more often! I may have to mention it to them.“ Paarthurnax turned a softly whirling eye on her for long moment and said,  
“Is that an Amulet of Mara you’re wearing? “


	41. Chapter 41

Vash and Paarthurnax talked well into the day and when she finally popped back into Riften, Brynjolf was in bed. She snuck in and bathed very quietly and brushed her hair until it swirled around her in a crackling cloud. 

Then she went to the cupboard and pulled out a little box covered in pearls. She thought back to the day she had first seen it in Madesi’s lockbox and to the day she first visited Riften. She and Kaidan had just left High Hrothgar for the first time. They were to retrieve the horn of Jurgen Windcaller and she was feeling hesitant and overwhelmed. Not yet ready to take on the Draugr or her apparent destiny. 

She wanted to go somewhere out of the way , where maybe they wouldn’t know who she was. She just wanted to relax a bit, away from the Jarls, dragons and any mention of the prophecy. 

She opened the box revealing a delicate belly necklace fashioned of tiny diamonds and sparkling golden amber.  
It glittered in the box and Vash felt tears stinging her eyes and nose.

This was only ever meant for him but she had never shown it to him. The day she stole it was the day she vowed she would wear it only for him and she would wear it with an Amulet of Mara or she would wear neither, ever and it had been hard. “Bless the Divines...” she whispered. So glad the pretending was over and they were together. 

He had approached her about a job. She had been so instantly enthralled by his green eyes and seductive brogue she would have let him take her there on the promenade but she wouldn’t frame an innocent man. 

He had turned away from her then, disappointment in his eyes but he watched her, that whole day and after. As she shopped and ate and visited with the townsfolk he watched her. Sometimes from his stand, dressed in his blue finery, sometimes from the shadows in his black leather armor. 

She would leave her room in the Bee and Barb and step out onto the promenade and feel his eyes upon her. Maybe it was her dragon senses but she always felt his eyes and turned to see him looking at her. Eventually, she couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to hear his voice again and be near him so she took the damn job. 

Later as her thieving skills improved she remembered the piece in Madesi’s lockbox and couldn’t resist. Once she got it home and could really look at it, she saw how unique and lovely it was and visions of him and her tangled together with nothing between them except this and an Amulet of Mara fixed her plan. Well, tonight was the night she had been planning for, all this time. 

She was ready. She stood for a moment outside the bedroom door, clad in all her hopes, and dreams and nothing else.  
——————————————

Brynjolf was awake, he listened to her bathing, wishing she would hurry. He had already bathed and shaved and lit the sweet smelling candles from Solstheim. He had a loving cup of Velvet La Chance and two extra flagons prepared and an old Amulet of Mara around his neck. 

It was old to him but it looked like any other. He had bought it almost 3 yrs ago, before she was even a full member of the Guild. He fingered the amulet, his thoughts playing back to that day he first saw her... 

He had approached her almost immediately upon her arrival in Riften, she had dark hair then. She was so beautiful. She had been wearing her favorite Stahlrim armor and his gaze kept straying to her toned belly and sweet bottom. She was clean, well fed and sporting the Axe of Whiterun. A Thane! His curiosity knew no bounds and the lass stirred the passion in his leathers like no other. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her but when she had turned down his offer, citing the immorality of it, his heart sank. The lass was just another Mjoll, he thought. A beautiful do gooder, not Thieves Guild material. 

That didn’t mean he was through with her though. By Shor, he would still have her in his arms, whimpering his name as she melted beneath his thrusts! He meant to seduce her and he would have but for the guards.  
He overheard them talking about the new girl, the pretty thing in Stahlrim. The Dragonborn! 

So she was trying to remain incognito. He would help her. He bribed the guards to silence and began to keep an eye on her from the shadows. She was no mere wench to be seduced. She was Dovahkiin! The last thing he expected was for her to approach him and take the job but she did it perfectly and she even showed up in the cistern later. 

He sent her on the shakedown jobs and she was back with the coin in no time but that night as he watched her, she snuck back into the Prawn and Haelga’s and so he stole in behind her, unnoticed. 

He learned everything about her that night. He learned she was wealthier than she looked and that she didn’t need his coin and he also learned that she had compassion for her marks. When Haelga awoke the next day she found a flawless ruby by her statue of Dibella. Bersi found a flawless diamond lying atop the shards of his precious urn and Talen-Ja had three flawless amethysts in his apron pocket. 

It was a small fortune! Vex came to him, saying the word on the street was the Thieves Guild were handing out more wealth than they took in. It was ridiculous and so..... ridiculous. He was already in love.  
He talked with Maramal and bought the amulet, he thought she would say yes. He could tell she was intensely attracted to him and he adored her, why not? It was a good plan he thought, until he learned otherwise. 

She had been off on one of her “secret” trips and word came to Riften that the Dragonborn had shot a dragon out of the sky at Kynesgrove. It was said she climbed onto the monsters head and ran a sword through it’s skull. An Akaviri sword.....Just like she wore and when she returned he could swear her hair was lighter, even her eyebrows. 

It was late, very late. He had been poring over the books, again, trying to figure out how the Guild was losing coin. It made no sense and he needed a drink. He heard women laughing and chattering as he came through the Flagon door, they sounded slightly drunk and he heard Vash laughing. He melted into the shadows, listening 

“So that’s the plan and I’m not changing it.” She had said. He heard Tonilia say “Well it’s beautiful, if you change your mind you know where to find me.” “I’ll never change my mind,” Vash vowed. “You are so full of it!” Vex sneered. “All he would have to do is crook his finger at you and you would be in his bed in half a second, with nothing on but an Amulet of Mara!” 

There was laughing all around and then he heard her say in a serious tone, “ That’ll never happen. I have a plan and I’m sticking to it.” 

Their voices faded as everything started to crash around him. Of course she had a plan! She was THE Dragonborn! What she didn’t want them to know is that she had a destiny and he realized at that moment that she was too great for him. He sadly packed the amulet away. He didn’t need it. He would never love another. 

Eventually her secret got out. Etienne told everyone of his rescue and how she shouted the guards across the room and sliced them to ribbons with her swords then fought the Frost Troll and saved them all while wearing a fancy dress and ugly shoes. It was easy to put two and two together. They were proud to have her as their sister in crime. 

After that, she was gone quite a bit but she always sought him out first when she returned and sometimes invited him to accompany her on a quest. They restored Meridias Beacon and she gave him Dawnbreaker. She laughed and said it would make him easier to spot in the dim light of the Cistern. 

She had caressed his hand and wrapped her fingers around his as she pressed it into his palm. He had wanted to kiss her and take her hard, right there on the dais. He was stiff as steel and she had moved closer, brushing up against him, golden eyes whirling softly. He could see the desire there but he wouldn’t take advantage of her. He couldn’t. She was no mere woman and he wouldn’t interfere with her destiny. What if she rejected him afterward, could he bear it? He hid his desire and vowed to protect and help her in any way. It was torture.

He heard the door open and she gasped when she saw the candles and the loving cup. “Ysmir’s beard!” He swore when he saw her. There in the candlelight she stood, a vision of beauty so lovely it smote his heart and he could only stare. Diamonds and amber glittered around her waist and cascaded over one hip.Her hair was a shining cloud, swirling around her body and she was wearing an Amulet of Mara. He was transfixed. 


	42. Chapter 42

Vash was transfixed as well. She hadn’t expected him to be awake but there he was, magnificently and sumptuously naked and also wearing an Amulet of Mara. She started to cross the room when he snapped out of his trance and said “Wait! Let me look at you Lass, just like you are.” She suddenly felt shy, he was rising and not from the bed. He gazed at her for a long moment and she started to move again. “Stop!” He commanded, “I’m not done looking at you, yet.”

“I thought I would never see this, lass.” He breathed as he rose and moved toward her. He stroked her cheek, and her lips, fingers trailing down to the amulet and knelt before her, running his fingers through the diamonds and began to kiss her belly, moving lower until his lips were buried in her curls. He pulled her pink lips apart and began to nuzzle at her little clit, sucking and nibbling with his lips. 

She was perfection! Vash was running her fingers through his hair, sighing his name softly. He would make her do more than sigh, wicked delightful thoughts were starting to drift into his mind and he grasped her hands, pinning them behind her back. His mouth never left her as he backed her up to the door, the curve of her breast and her snowberry nipples catching his attention as they jiggled above him.

“Brynjolf.... oh!” Vash whispered, “Take me to the bed!  
“No lass, I want you just where you are!” He growled grasping her hands tighter and flicking her nub against his teeth in the way that drove her over the edge every time. 

“Ahh!Bryn!” She squealed and her nub became a pebble. He licked it softly right at the tip, flicking his tongue over the top. “Oooooh...ooh gods! Ooh Bryn!” She was moaning his name now over and over and he reached up and stroked her breast , pinching her nipple. He resumed his licking, lightly stroking the tip of his tongue over the top of her clit. She was beginning to quiver again. 

He gave it a soft suck and nibbled the tip with his lips. “Oh yes Bryn!” She gasped. “Ooooh...” she was whining now, he gave it a flick and she thrust up at him, crying unintelligibly. She was definitely a less is more kind of woman when it came to this he mused as he took his time, flicking and teasing her. Her clit was a tiny mountain of stone, but he wanted those sweet nipples now. 

He rose quickly and picked her up, laying her on the bed and spreading her legs, he licked her little stone, flicking it against his teeth and moved up to her nipples. 

“Oh no don’t stop!” She gasped in dismay as his tongue left her clit. It was indescribable the things it did to her body when he licked her like that. She needed to come now, needed him to finish her but his lips were on her nipples making it worse! “Oh Lass, you know I couldn’t live without your sweet snowberry nipples” he purred and bit each one softly, waiting for her reaction. “Mmmmm.... just as I thought,” he murmured as she began to undulate beneath him. 

He stroked his hand through her curls and she pressed up towards him, head back, golden eyes closed, he knew she was lost. He twirled her little mountain and scraped his teeth over her nipples relentlessly, stopping before she came each time and beginning again until her body trembled and when her teeth began to chatter, he knew she was beyond ready. That was what he was waiting for! His cock was pulsing, and he groaned, almost gasping as he entered her dragons fire. He pushed her legs back to her shoulders as he drove into her slowly and deeply, licking his thumb and ever so lightly brushing her clit, then again and again, she was straining at him. He stared at those tempting little snowberries as they jiggled and it was becoming hard to hold it back any longer. 

“Oh please Bryn, please let me come!” Her pleading was sending him over the edge!  
He couldn’t hold back any longer, he pulled out of her and stroked his cock furiously over her nipples, groaning as he came and coating them with his passion...”Such sweet nipples lass!” He panted as he came all over them. 

Vash was desperate, his hot come on her sensitive nipples and his groans as he spilled onto her made her almost crazy with frustration. Her Thu’um was leaving her lips and she turned her face to avoid blowing him off of her! “Fus!” She cried as softly as she could, making the bed shake and putting out all the candles. It was pitch dark and Brynjolf was still mumbling about her nipples and squeezing hot drops onto them. 

Then he was laughing and kissing a trail down her belly to her clit. It was still a tiny mountain he mused as he teased her. Her teeth were chattering already and she was writhing under his lips, trying to make more contact, “please!please!” She puffed and panted, he slipped a finger inside her pressing down on her entrance as he flicked her madly against his teeth. 

She went rigid for a second then silent. He could feel her orgasm crash against his tongue, she cried out and then the sound of her pants was all he heard. He licked her through it until she began to relax and he knew she was on the other side, coming down. He sucked and nibbled softly with his lips until her panting eased and he knew she was done. 

He covered them with a blanket and pulled her already sleeping body into his arms. He kissed her one last time and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Serana awoke sweating. Why was it so hot and where was Kaidan? She sat up and saw him over by the fire, asleep in the chair. he was sweating too, it was gleaming off of his skin like drops of amber. He must be burning up in that chair, she thought and almost called out to him but then she had a better idea. She pulled off her night wrap and pushed the covers down, assuming a hopefully natural but alluring pose, coughed loudly and closed her eyes. 

Kaidan was sleeping deeply for the first time in a week or more, he didn’t even feel the heat until something woke him. “Bloody hell!” He muttered pulling the tunic off and blotting his face with it. He dampened the fire and rose to check on Serana, grabbing some cool cloths from the Ice wraith kettle. 

“Whoa....It’s damn hard not to stare...” Serana heard him say softly to himself. She faked a fitful moan and shifted, throwing her arm slightly over her eyes and bending her knee a bit more, revealing her pink wetness and dusky curls. Sweet mother this was so arousing. She hoped her nipples didn’t give her away. 

She was surprised she was still so aroused. He had pleasured her to oblivion and back so many times earlier, she could still feel the puffiness and the way he was looking at her now! She felt an intimate flash of heat when she saw him harden and she almost gasped aloud when he began stroke it and squeeze it, not once but three times as he gazed at her. 

She willed him not to stop, wishing he’d unwrap it so she could see it. Oh Dibella please! She slowly parted her lips hoping they were still puffy and tempting from his kisses earlier. He was enraptured with her lips. Then he was kneeling and stroking her body with the cool cloths, making her shiver... but it didn’t wake her. 

Kaidan knelt beside the low bed and began to stroke the cloths over her, she was shining with sweat and the moonlight on her skin shone like silver, her full and (deliciously tempting, impossible to resist, makes his blood race straight to his cock) sweet red lips stood out in luscious detail. She was exquisite. His cock filled his hand and he slowly stroked it while cooling her with the cloth, stopping every now and then to softly kiss her lips, only because he couldn’t stop himself from doing it, even though he didn’t want her to wake up, quite yet.. he enjoyed looking at her body and this was much better than stealing a glance. 

Serana’s every sense was heightened, taut and tingling! Sweet Lady Dibella thank you, she thought as she watched him undo his laces and grasp himself. It was big like him, bigger than ordinary and she had licked and sucked and nibbled every inch of it. It was gorgeous and she was a slave to it. Thanks to the gods, he was kneeling right beside her and she could see everything. 

There was a dancing flame between her thighs and a mewling whimper escaped her before she realized but thankfully he was too engrossed in her body to notice. 

He noticed. He gripped himself at the base and squeezed it, groaning silently, fighting desperately to keep control.  
“Mmm..darling....”he breathed, very softly, pretending not to know she was awake. It made him hard beyond reason knowing she loved to watch him pleasure himself. He had figured that out their first night together and if he was right she should be dripping wet by now, the naughty, beautiful little minx. 

She was cooling off, so he laid the cloths aside and stood, pants on his hips, cock pulsing above them. He climbed onto the bed as softly as he could and knelt by her feet, nudging her legs apart and moving in closer. He looked at her face and then her sex and she heard him say “Hello beautiful...” very softly as he spread her legs wider and sat back on his heels. He spread her lips apart and lightly ran his finger over her clit, she couldn’t help it, it pulsed and he groaned beginning to stroke his cock faster. 

She wasn’t going to be able to hold out. Keeping still was a delicious second to second torture and she was already throbbing. He looked like a dark prince, so lean and sculpted. His dark hair hung forward around his face as he devoured her sex with his eyes  
“So beautiful..” she heard him say over and over as he played with her.

She was starting to move under his touch, barely perceptible throbs as he touched her clit. He took it between his forefinger and thumb and gently rolled it, feeling it stiffen and throb. “Look at me Serana. “ he said as he rolled it between his fingers, faster and faster. “Watch me darling!” He was stroking himself slower now, his big cock shiny and slick from his juice and Serana opened her eyes fully and met his, he smiled wickedly and ran his fingers over the head of his cock and thrust it at her slowly, tantalizingly. “Oh yes...You’re magnificent!” She breathed and he knew she was almost there. 

The finger thumb rolling thing was sheer magnificence she thought but he was even more magnificent and she came hard as she watched. Her beautiful blue eyes glued to his stroking hand. 

He brought her through the most intense part of her orgasm but he needed to be inside her now. He rose up fully on his knees, grasped her by the hips and lifted her up to him. She was so wet, just like he knew she would be. He slid into her with a groan and did it to her like that for a while. Only her head was on the bed as he held her up high and thrust into her sensually. 

He was smooth, pulling back slowly and driving into her to the perfect depth,over and over. The rhythm was drawing her out again, she could only cry and clutch at the sheets as he drove her again to that shattering ecstasy he was so adept at. 

Kaidan watched her beautiful silver body gently sway with him as he filled her completely. He still had more to give but he was used to that. He would never wish for a smaller cock, not when he could drive a woman to this kind of shuddering pleasure. Besides, he always thought women liked his smooth, careful stroking better than being rammed into over and over. 

She wasn’t the first woman he had driven to ecstasy but she would be the last. Just the sight of her riding and sliding on him and her soft moans were bringing him to a climax. “ Yes, my darling.. mmmmm... ride my cock love.” He murmured to her. He was stroking faster, her breasts were rippling like ocean waves and she began to croon, softly and long, “Yes! My sweet Serana! He encouraged her. “You’re so tight on my cock darling, come on me beautiful..” 

He was almost there. “It’s so big!” She gasped and gave a little squeal as he pressed a little too deep. That’s what he liked to hear, he was going to fill her sweet pussy. “Oh!Gods!” He grunted as it burst on him and he pulled her up onto him, wrapping her legs around him, smashing her beautiful breasts to him, gasping into her hair and squeezing her bottom as he filled her. He pumped her for a long time, whispering naughty things in her ear until she shuddered and came again, rocking her hips into him and crying out. 

He held her like that, slowing gradually until he collapsed with her onto the bed. “I love you Kaidan, ” she whispered into his chest. “I don’t regret giving up anything.. she began to cry softly. “I’m thankful I lived all these thousand years so I could meet you here at the end.” He cupped her face to look at her “Darling, it’s not the end, it’s just beginning. We have a long wonderful life ahead of us and maybe even beyond.” He kissed her sweet lips. “Definitely beyond. The gods themselves couldn’t tear me from your side.”


	44. Chapter 44

A couple of weeks later, Brynjolf and Vash were married in the Temple. Maven didn’t attend but the Guild and practically everyone else in town did, it was a wonderful day yet it hung heavy on Vash’s heart that she would soon have to tell him the whole plan. When she finally did, he was silent, inscrutable. He left Honeyside and didn’t return for hours. Vash was waiting for him, naked and needing him. 

“Climb on me lass, let me feel your dragonfire on me.” He said with an effort, trying not to meet her eyes He loosened his leathers and freed himself, honestly wishing she didn’t want it right then. He was struggling to maintain his composure as it was. Shors beard but she was perfection and he was stiffening for her, a little, thankfully, albeit slower than normal. He wondered despondently, if he could even get fully hard for her. His world was crashing down around him and he hoped that maybe all he needed was to plunge it into her sweet body and let her ride the sorrow away, at least for the moment. 

She caught his hands up to her breasts and straddled him, sinking down and down onto him. She knew he was upset and not at all in the mood but she needed this closeness. 

“By the gods but you’re tight lass and so hot. Are you sure you’re not keeping a flame atronach in there?” He forced a chuckle and a groan and suckled her nipples while she rode him. He was finding it hard to think about the sex even though he was hard and she was molten tightness around him. 

He was overwhelmed by doubts, and fear and the what if’s. What if he lost her! Lost her to this civil war or even later, to the Thalmor. What if she was captured! He couldn’t stand to think of it. It was all threatening to destroy him....but he wanted for her pleasure this time. It was all for her because he damn well couldn’t feel anything, only that he was losing. 

How he loved her! He gripped her bottom and held her down on him, he didn’t want to let her up or let her go. Maybe he could stay hard forever, just like this and she would never leave him. But he knew she would. 

“Oh Lass, my lass! I love you so.... you have no idea how I love you....! My sweet Dovahkiin!” he whispered brokenly. He crushed her to him and wrapping his arms around her, buried his face between her breasts, savoring her. He couldn’t live without her! He thought he might cry, a very foreign feeling to him but he wouldn’t in front of the lass. Save it for the long lonely nights ahead, he thought. 

“Please don’t tease me,” she begged softly as she strained against him, trying to rise. “Not this time.” She ran her hands through his hair and held tightly on to him and he began to move her slowly and gently, rocking her, lifting her, letting her set the pace. She didn’t take long and he heard her whimper, felt her contracting and shuddering around him. 

He couldn’t speak, couldn’t encourage her, he just kissed her shoulders and her breasts and gritted his teeth. He felt like he was going to lose it any second, he heroically fought his tears and held her tight to him as she finished and for the first time in his life, he did not finish. He softened and his whole being broke into a million pieces, each one with the weight of a mountain. 

Vash held on to him, waiting for that thrilling surge and his passionate words as he filled her but it never came. He simply held her, she felt him soften and then begin to shake. “Let me up lass,” he said hoarsely and set her aside. He tied his leathers back up and still not looking at her he left the house. Later when she went to the cistern looking for him, Delvin informed her that he had taken leave for a couple of days. The old man peered at her intently. “Boss,” he said, sweeping a crumb aside and looking her directly in the eyes.”What the hell is going on?”

She didn’t quite know what to say. “Well, the trade routes come with a price.” She left it at that and dropped her head. Delvin sighed and rubbed his face. The drama around here lately was making him feel all of his years. 

“Brynjolf’s never looked so bleak, what kind of price and who’s payin? Tell me Boss.” He insisted. 

It was Vash’s turn to sigh “I’m joining the Stormcloaks and after we secure Skyrim I’ll be fighting for the Empire with Ulfric Stormcloak as the first line of defense against the Dominion.” 

Delvin just sat there and stared at her in disbelief. “Wasn’t killing Alduin enough? After all you’ve done for Skyrim.... “ he paused, putting his words together carefully. “What about us? All of us, Brynjolf! Don’t we have a say?

———————————————-—————-

Gods! Galmar was annoying sometimes, Ulfric thought to himself.  
“Dammit Galmar!” He responded, voice rising, booming throughout the hall. “ I fight for the men I've held in my arms, dying on foreign soil! I fight for their wives and children,  
names I heard whispered in their last breaths. I fight for we few who did come home, only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces! I fight for my people impoverished to pay the debts of an Empire too weak to rule them, yet brands them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I've already done hasn't been for nothing! I fight... because I must." 

He lapsed into his throne, deep in thought. He hoped not to have to wrest Whiterun from Balgruuf but he had doubts. The Dragonborn had reported seeing his advisor cozying up to that evil bitch Elenwen at her last party. 

He thought of all the years he carried the guilt over Cyrodiil. The whoresons used him as a puppet! Old pains resurfaced momentarily as he remembered his interrogation, he would have his revenge on his torturer... he was imagining all the ways the Thalmor bitch could die at his hands when the palace doors swung open and a tall man with the shiniest, reddest hair he had ever seen strode through the hall to stand respectfully before him. 

"Only the foolish or the courageous, approach a Jarl without summons... Do I know you?" He used his deepest voice, making it boom around the huge hall. 

The man looked down at the floor for a moment as if waiting for the reverberations to subside.  
“I’m sure you know Of me, my Jarl.” He said steadily, meeting the Jarls gaze and holding it. 

Ulfric took stock of the man, he was handsome and well built, dressed in black leather armor. A golden bow was strapped to his back and by the gods he bore a shining, golden sword that could only be the fabled Dawnbreaker! And a bond of matrimony..... Ulfric’s heart sank a bit at that but it wasn’t unexpected. He had only heard reports from his spies but it was all too evident who the handsome visitor was. 

He didn’t answer but rose and motioned for him to follow. “I wasn’t expecting a visit from you but I know why you’re here. If I were in your place I would do the same.”

“My place?” Brynjolf asked.

“Married to the Dragonborn, of course.” Ulfric murmured with a soft purr that bespoke familiarity at the mention of her. He chuckled somewhat sadly then stopped and clasped Brynjolf’s arm. “You’re not the only man to have fallen for her delicate charms, aah... remember when her hair was dark? Before she had absorbed many dragon souls?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer but ordered everyone out of his private dining room and shut the door. “You’re just in time for lunch, please join me. It’s not every day I get to entertain the Dragonborns husband. Lucky son of a..... “ He laughed good naturedly. He poured them both some wine and they began what turned out to be a very pleasant meal. 

Ulfric ignored the mammoth in the room for the moment and enquired about his weapons. Brynjolf actually blushed a little when he told Ulfric that Vash had ordered him as Guildmaster to wear the “gaudy things”.  
“She’s got them all enchanted and whatnot, kinda takes the fun out of it” he said smiling ruefully. “This can bring down a dragon with one shot” he said laughing and tapping the bow. “You don’t even have to hit it’s body, a toenail will do!”

He grinned and shook his head. “This armor.... she makes me wear rings and circlets and necklaces, all enchanted. She insists on keeping me safe and the lass won’t take no for an answer will she?” He chuckled, drumming his fingers on the table and met Ulfric’s gaze and Ulfric could see the devastation in his dark green eyes. They chatted and ate and when they were done Ulfric poured more wine and said pointedly “ You intend to accompany her into battle?” Brynjolf nodded. “ This isn’t just another dungeon or Dwemer ruin this time. I fear for her safety.” He reached for the wine and downed it, resisting the urge to hurl the cup at the wall. He stood and began to pace.

“So then, how close do you want to be?” Ulfric poured more wine.  
“Personal guard, Will she even have one with the Stormcloaks?”  
“ I will assign one to her but she’s fast, any guard will have a hard time keeping up.” Ulfric said and Brynjolf knew this to be true.  
“I’m used to that, we often adventure together” he said “but I don’t want the lass to know I’m there. I don’t want her distracted. 

“What about her Dragonguard? I’ve met the Commander, are they all as tall and brooding as he?” Ulfric sincerely hoped so.  
“I wish.” Brynjolf sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “ They’re just lads in training right now, oh I suppose there are some that are ready but I haven’t talked to Kaidan about it yet. I will though, very soon.”

They talked long into the night and it was well past morning when Brynjolf popped back into Riften.

Vash was in the Cistern when he entered. She ran to him and he scooped her up and kissed her for a long time, he planted soft kisses all over her face, it was like he was trying to memorize her with his lips. 

He carried her into her private quarters and wordlessly began to undress her. In seconds she was completely naked and sprawled out on the bed but he didn’t undress. He just looked at her for a long time, not meeting her eyes or speaking. 

She began to feel a little bashful and reached for the blanket to cover herself and that broke him out of his trance. His nostrils flared and he started furiously unbuckling his armor, not bothering to unlace anything, ripping and tearing at it, throwing each piece violently against the stone wall. “TO BLAZES WITH YOUR ENCHANTED ARMOR!” He shouted, his eyes were black and that thundercloud was back on his face. 

He ripped off his Amulet and the ebony rings, flinging them at the statue of Nocturnal, then in a rage, he lifted the huge statue and dashed it to the floor breaking it into pieces. “TO BLAZES WITH YOUR ENCHANTED WEAPONS!”  
He kicked Auriel’s bow across the floor and grabbing Dawnbreaker buried it into the wooden nightstand. Then he picked the whole thing up and hurled it against the wall. It splintered into pieces and the sword fell to the stone, ringing like a bell. 

He stood there panting, his hands were curled into fists. He looked around for anything else to break, his hair was wild and his muscles taut and pumped up with fury and he was hard! So very hard, Vash thought he looked like a magnificent savage. 

She cringed but felt herself start to moisten. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him and her nipples were starting to tingle against the fabric of the blanket. This was not the time to be getting aroused she thought guiltily. 

She started to hide under the blanket but he ripped it off of her and pounced. She tensed as his body slammed into hers and cried out. He flipped her and then she was atop him straddling him. His grip was like steel and he lifted her onto him, roughly entering her. He pulled her hard down against his chest and held her there, still shaking with fury. 

“Damn the world to Oblivion lass!” He choked. “It’s not worth it!” He began to move inside her. “You’re the only thing that’s important to me!” He still held her tightly but stroked into her gently. “Do you know what would happen to me if you were killed? I dream of it all the time! I already know the pain!” His voice broke and he cried out, “ it’s unendurable!

He relaxed his hold and finally met her eyes. “This is a nightmare I fear I can’t wake up from Lass!” She saw the devastation in his eyes and he kissed her then like he had never kissed her before. 

He rolled her underneath him and began to love her, there was no teasing or games. He whispered his love to her as he gently drove her to bliss, until she melted beneath him, crying his name. He buried his face in her neck and came quietly, his breath panting into her ear and his tears trickling down her cheek. 

They slept together for the rest of the day and outside, the cistern was dead quiet. Everyone had heard the whole thing and each one was lost in their own dark thoughts of what it would be like if they lost their beloved Guildmaster. Even Vex.


	45. Chapter 45

She still couldn’t believe she was Guildmaster... Couldn’t believe she had killed Astrid and Nazim, all of them and destroyed their last remaining sanctuaries! Couldn’t believe she was Dragonborn, ArchMage, Thane, gods be damned everywhere and now she was building her own army and warriors were flocking to it! 

She had even denied her the Jarlship! Fury gripped and held Maven and she fed it, fed on it and basked in it. She would destroy the Guildmaster! She would take back her town and she would flay the skin off that traitor Brynjolf! 

She gathered the candles and the sacrifice into a bag and tied it. She didn’t need the Dark Brotherhood, she would go straight to the top. 13th of Frostfall was only a few months away and as a great warrior once said “revenge is a dish best served cold” She could wait.....


	46. Chapter 46

The bosses were gone and the cistern was chaos. Thrynn and Garthur had gotten into a huge fight and had to be torn apart, there were angry voices and shouting everywhere and eventually Rune had to fetch Delvin to bring order to the place. 

“What’s this all about!” He shouted over the din. All faces turned to him and the men stopped their arguing. “Who busted up your pretty face?” He snorted as he passed Thrynn who was holding a cloth to his swollen and bleeding cheek. No one answered but they all met his gaze. Interesting, he thought. Everyone of them looks ready to take on a Sabre Cat. 

Rune spoke first, “ we want to join the Dragonguard and we can’t all go. We’re arguing about who’s the best to go and who should stay.” 

Well, he had not expected that! Cynric spoke up. “We think Niruin should stay, he’s only an archer and she needs swordsmen close to her.”  
Niruin objected hotly to that, saying “ she needs both! A well rounded defense is the best defense besides I’m the fastest one here, I can keep up with her while the rest of you are straggling behind !” 

He did have a good point, Delvin mused. He had often wondered how Brynjolf kept up with her. 

“I am going, even if I have to quit the Guild to do it!” Thrynn vowed. “Hear hear!” Viper agreed.  
One by one, they all vowed to follow their Guildmaster into battle, regardless of the cost and the yammering began again in earnest. 

“SHUT IT!” A voice boomed around the cavern and Brynjolf materialized from the shadows. He walked to the center and stood there in the light, surveying them all. “None of us can go. “ he said flatly. That had them all in an uproar and he had to shout again to be heard. 

“I know you all want to protect the lass.” He put his hands on his hips and shook his head. “No one feels it more keenly than I but we have to be careful about it. She can’t do her job if she’s protecting us and I want her to be focused at all times on the battles.” 

“Can’t you force her give this up? ” Sapphire asked. “No more than I can shout a dragon out of the sky, lass,” he said sadly. “Believe me I’ve tried.” No one said a word to that because they knew it was true. 

He continued. “All of you are talented armsmen and the best at what you do but we’re not soldiers. “ 

“We could learn...” Rune muttered.  
Brynjolf looked him in the eye. “She loves all of you, you know. She will put your life ahead of hers every time without thinking. It’s the surest way to lose her forever!”  
He looked at each one of them in turn and said finally. “Think about what I’ve said lads. We’ll talk again soon.” 

He patted Delvin on the back and they both made their way into the Flagon. There wasn’t another sound from the cistern all night and when Vash showed up later everything was completely normal. Or so she thought. 

She finally found Brynjolf sitting on the deck at Honeyside. He had a bottle of wine next to him but no candles were lit and the lanterns were dark. Only the slight glow of the mushroom planters could be seen. He didn’t look up when she came through the door or called his name. 

She sat beside him there in the darkness and didn’t know what to say. They sat that way for a long time and finally she started to speak. He started to speak at the same time and for a second they both laughed at that, then he sprang up and gathered her in his arms and held her. 

“I can’t let you go lass, I just can’t! I’m going to trap you in a high tower like a princess in a fairy story until you change your mind!” He was nuzzling her ear as he spoke and she could feel his desperation. Suddenly, she was angry. 

She pushed him away and shouted dragonfire at the lantern, it caught immediately and she turned so he could see her face. “Who am I?” She said haughtily. “Answer me!” 

He wouldn’t answer, she shouted “Gol Hah Dov!”“WHO AM I?” She yelled.  
He had no choice but to answer. “YOU’RE MY WOMAN!” He roared back at her.  
“STOP USING YOUR DRAGON MAGIC ON ME!”

“THEN STOP ACTING LIKE I’M ALREADY DEAD!” She yelled back,grabbing the wine and swigging it straight from the bottle. 

“Do you know where I’ve been today? No, you don’t!” She took another swig and plopped back down in the chair, resting the bottle on her leg. “Just sit down! Let’s talk.” She looked at him then down to the chair a couple of times, trying to lighten the mood but he was Mr. Storm Cloud again. She sighed. “Please sit my love, I have good news.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Let’s not yell at each other my love.” Vash pleaded, “I cannot stand to see you look at me that way, have faith in me!” She searched his face but he had retreated into the shadows. She stood and tugged at his arm, “I have good news, let’s sit!” She unbuttoned her traveling jacket and fanned it over her bare breasts. “It’s too hot for fur tonight, here in the Rift” she tried to say seductively.... Nothing.

“Listen,” she said softly and pressed herself against the length of him, he felt so hard and strong, feelings were stirring within her, transforming her tension. She pressed harder, smashing her breasts against him and the desire began to churn with full force inside her, surely he felt it too! “I’m not trying to destroy our life but you know the Dominion will and there’s nowhere to hide, at least for me and now you. They will come for all of us eventually! We have to act while they are still weak....Bryn, all of our plans are unfolding perfectly! Please have faith in me! I’ve brought good news!”

He was still unmoving, like a stone wall but she could feel his eyes hot upon her. She caressed him and he was already hard. She squeezed him as well as she could through his leathers. If only he would pick her up and love her, gods she needed it! She had been with the dragons all day up at the Throat, her blood still hot from all the Thu’um. Dragon conversation was something you felt as well as heard. She needed release!

“It’s not fair to tempt me with your snowberries, lass.” His voice deep, seductive and like silk to her jangled nerves. She dropped her hand. “Ok then,” she sighed defeatedly and gave up, stepping back and grabbing the wine. “Get back here, I’m not done with you yet,” he growled and pulled her back to him, encircling her with his arms and pulling her up hard against him. She almost forgot what she was going to say, his warm breath on her cheeks and his hardness was melting her. 

“Here my love,” she said softly and pressed the bottle into his hand. “Drink up, get loosened up, you’re going to want to ravish me after you hear this.” He took the bottle and downed it all. “There isn’t a second in the day that I don’t want to ravish you Lass.....and I do have faith in you, how could I ever not.” he said finally. “I love you more than life itself! I’m sorry!” He kissed her hair. “Now tell me your news.”

She lit the candles and he went for more wine, he poured them both a cup and pulled her onto his lap. Her breasts gleamed golden in the candlelight and he pushed the fur aside so he could drink them in. “You are perfection” he breathed. Finally, she thought and she suddenly felt giddy. She began to chuckle and giggle at the same time and he looked up sharply, her eyes were as big as septims and she kept covering her mouth with her hand like she couldn’t believe what she was going to say. “What lass?” He relaxed a little then. He was becoming curious and she was just too cute to resist. 

“Well! You know I’ve been talking to Paarthurnax and he understands the threat the Dominion poses. He certainly doesn’t like the idea of a bunch of Dur Fahliil storming his strunmah. She paused for effect grasping his upper arm and staring into his eyes. So he’s forming a fighting wing and calling it Dov Viing Kaal! She put her finger to her lips. “It’s a secret!” 

Her excitement was catching, he was starting to feel a tiny bit more hopeful. “What’s it mean then? Dragon something...” he said, caressing her cheek. He kissed her before she could answer and she was almost breathless when he finally released her. 

“Hmmm?” He murmured trailing a finger down her neck. “It means dragon...”and she caught her breath when he reached her nipple. “I got that part lass, what’s the rest?” His voice was sensual and husky, he was turning her to jelly, “wing guardian” she sighed as his mouth descended again upon hers. 

He lifted her and carried her into Honeyside. He shook his head looking down at the perfect beauty in his arms. Now she has an actual dragon guard, he thought incredulously, was there anything this amazing creature couldn’t do? 

He imagined her riding a dragon into battle and just like that he was thinking of her riding him. He locked the door and carried her downstairs. He knew an adorable little dragon rider that needed a bath....

——————————————————


	48. Chapter 48

“There’s just not enough room in this valley for all that we need.”Kaidan was saying as he and Isran entered the keep. Serana listened behind a door, keeping out of sight.

“I’m going to discuss it with the Dragonborn and see what she thinks about taking Fort Greenwall, what do you think?” 

“I would be very glad to get most of you out of my castle, that’s what I think!” Isran said with a chuckle. “But it’ll need a lot of work. Bandits have probably torn the place to pieces over the years and it’ll take a lot of coin. Who’s funding this surge anyway?

“As far as I know, the Dragonborn is, one of the reasons she needs these trade routes is to help continue keeping the coin flowing. The Guild is making a lot of profit nowadays but she doesn’t use that coin for war. It’s for the members only.”

Isran whistled, “she must be extremely wealthy.” 

“I don’t think anyone could ever know how wealthy she is,” Kaidan grinned. “She’s the best damned thief there ever was, when we traveled together she was so fast and absolutely silent it was like following a damned shadow.” 

He shook his head and tugged his warriors knot free. “She has never once mentioned funding, she just tells me to train and grow the Dragonguard and the funds are always there. I have never once ordered provisions or weapons for my Guard here but it shows up like clockwork. I seriously think she sneaks in at night and takes inventory.” 

Isran nodded thoughtfully, “Is she the kind to leave little gifts here and there, anonymously ?”  
He looked at the tall warrior, scrutinizing his reaction. 

“Why do you ask? Have you found gems under your pillow?” Kaidan laughed. “You have! Yes, that is her doing. She’s generous as well as kind. I wouldn’t be here in this place if it wasn’t for her kindness. It was she who changed my life and freed me from my past. I wouldn’t have met you or my darling if it wasn’t for her.”

Their voices faded and Serana wrapped her arms around herself. My darling, he had said! She replayed it over and over in her mind as she gathered her bath items. My darling! She laughed, she was older by a thousand years than anyone in the valley, probably the whole hold but he made her feel like a fair young maid again. 

She rushed to the falls, she wanted to be fresh when he returned from the practice yard. She only wished she had better clothes. She needed to take a trip to town and ask Vash where she got her beautiful clothes. 

That was on her mind as she slipped through the cold waterfall into the small cavern behind. She shivered and lit the braziers Kaidan had put there for her, she brushed her hair and waited for the little space to heat up and then stepped under the bracing water and began to bathe. 

She was dreaming of filmy gowns and Kaidan’s hands on her body when she felt a pair of large warm hands cup her breasts and squeeze her hardened nipples, she gasped and pressed against him, feeling his hard body and even harder erection against her back. His hand moved down past her belly, through her curls and he slipped a finger inside of her, she was wet. “Mmmm... hello darling,” he murmured and licked her wetness from his finger. Missed me did ya?”

Kaidan nibbled and kissed her neck while he played with her nipples, dipping his fingers in and out of her slickness. He moved her out from beneath the water into the warmer air of the braziers.  
“I’ve been waiting to catch you here my sweetheart.” He whispered into her ear, his husky voice making her legs feel weak. “I’ve pumped my cock here so many times imagining your beautiful body beneath me, your lips on me , gods, just the thought of you made me come so hard.”  
She was melting into a puddle of desire, he knew just what to say to her....

He twisted her around and she knelt willingly before him and grasped it with both hands looking up into his smoldering red eyes. They were like hot coals on her skin . He reached down and stroked her lips with his thumb and his cock pulsed in her hands. 

She closed her eyes and surrendered to his velvet hardness. He tasted so good! She squeezed him, trying to get more of his juice on her tongue, her lips. “Show me how much you can take!” He ran his hand over her head and tilted his head back, eyes closed as her mouth surrounded him. 

Her mouth! It was tight on him and tingling sensations rippled up his body as her fang nubs scraped across his sensitive glans. It was far better than he had ever imagined! He looked down at her and traced her lips with his finger,they were stretched taut over him and she was grasping him at his base, literally trying to cram him deeper into her mouth.  
She was a beautiful vision of debauchery and he felt his balls tighten. 

“Bloody hell Serana!” He murmured and grasping her face pulled her off of him. She gave a whine of protest as he pulled out of her mouth with a plop. He bent and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. “Ahh, sweetheart, you suck me so good,” he husked into her mouth. “You beautiful thing!” 

He pushed her back down on him and twined his fingers in her dark hair and began to thrust gently going a tiny bit deeper each time, the sensations flooding him and driving away every thought except her mouth on him. 

She was moaning on him now as she struggled valiantly to take more. She released him with a gasp, panting for air. “It’s just too big!” she breathed, licking the lonely parts her lips couldn’t reach. “I can’t take it all.” She ran her hand down his shaft pulling it tight and licked her lips and in one hot slick move, engulfed him. 

His legs almost gave out then, he groaned and started to lose his balance. Her hands flew to his hips and held him as she whipped her face from side to side trying to work her lips farther down. Her fang nubs brushing occasionally against the rim of his glans was almost driving him over the edge and in seconds had to pull her off of him. 

“Let me see your beautiful pussy, my darling!” He gasped. And laid her onto a smooth boulder.  
“Play with it!” He urged while he stroked himself ever closer. “Gods yes that’s good! Mmmmmm... Yes darling let me see you come!”

She lay there with her head back, eyes closed as she whirled her finger over her clit, faster and faster. Kaidan was almost there, he slipped a finger inside her and she squeezed it rhythmically as she started to come, her lips parted as she gasped and he could see her little fang nubs. That was all it took “Aah! I’m coming love! Come with me darling!” She cried out clasping his finger like a vice and he erupted over her mouth, grunting with the power of it, he came on her neck and her breasts, finally coming to rest in a pool on her belly. 

Serana opened her eyes to see him there, so unbelievably gorgeous, panting as he squeezed out his last drops. He caught her eye and smiled, it was dazzling. She was lost in him forever......


	49. Chapter 49

Brynjolf sat in the Bee and Barb waiting for Marcurio. He was late and Brynjolf was starting to become annoyed. The lad was always here, where in oblivion was he now? He ordered a sweet roll and a Nord mead and tried to relax. He pondered the mead. It was quite a bit better than the Black-Briar stuff he was used to and less coin. He looked around and it looked like all the mead drinkers were drinking it. He just bet Maven was seething over that and it worried him. 

He motioned to Talen-Ja. “Yesss my friend, what can I get for you?” The Argonian asked with a soft hiss. “Your sweet rolls are excellent today Talen.” He smiled at the lizard and beckoned him closer. “ Have you seen Maven lately?” He asked quietly. “No, Brynjolf but she has ordered many deliveries.” He laughed a raspy laugh and said “ She’s not starving.....unfortunately.” Brynjolf chuckled, “Where in oblivion is Marcurio?”

Talen-Ja glanced upstairs and grimaced. “Hmmm, assisting a client. A female client.” He winked and Brynjolf shook his head. “Thanks, I’ll just wait I guess..”  
“I’ll bring you another mead, on the house, just don’t tell Keerava!” And he was off, making his rounds. 

Brynjolf was finishing his second mead when Marcurio came tripping down the stairs a self satisfied grin on his face. He fell into the chair with a flourish and gave a mock groan, “Oh! My poor aching back, I’m starving! You gonna finish that Bryn?” He said, eyeing his sweet roll. “Oh just take it, you degenerate....” Brynjolf grumbled and rose to leave. “I thought you wanted to talk?” Marcurio protested. “Aye but not here lad, the walls have ears. C’mon.” 

“Honeyside?” Marcurio asked “This is the Dragonborn’s house.”  
“And I am the Dragonborn’s husband.”  
Brynjolf stopped and peered at him intently. “Are you high?”  
“No!” Marcurio shrugged, “maybe just a little moonsugar but that was hours ago.  
I worked it off!” He made pumping motions with his arms and hips and Brynjolf didn’t know what he wanted to do more, laugh or punch his lights out. He decided to laugh. He needed a good laugh. 

He certainly felt less irritable after his meeting with Marcurio. The young battlemage was the perfect person to keep an eye on Maven. She’d never suspect him and even better, she’d never take any notice of him. He could use the coin and he cared for the Dragonborn. He was more than willing to spy for her.  



	50. Chapter 50

“So what would you think about me flying a dragon into Cyrodiil and convincing the Emperor to withdraw from Skyrim?”

Kaidan notched his bow, drew and let the arrow fly. They watched as the bandit crumpled. 

“There’s one on the northern tower, he’s just to left of the wooden structure.” She pointed and he notched another arrow. 

“I see it.” He said and another bandit crumpled. “We’re going to have to go in with arms, my Lady, there are five on the ground but they’re partially hidden.”

Vash slapped his arm and said, “has it been so long you’ve forgotten how I flush my prey?” She stood and faced the direction he indicated. “VEN GAAR NOS!!”  
They watched the faint cyclone as it traveled across the grass to the hidden bandits. They all flew up in the air, gave a strangled cry and tumbled to the ground. Not one of them got back up. 

“Dragonborn! Your Thu’um is stronger now” Kaidan said appreciatively as he took out another bandit coming to investigate. He scoffed. “Why do they always do that? If I knew the Dragonborn was outside my walls shouting at me I’d run away!” 

“They’re as stupid as they are murderous.” She replied grimly. “This has long needed to be done, it’s about time Riften had its northern road back. I know they’ve harassed me plenty over the years,” She said frowning. “That was probably the blacksmith, I checked it out the other day, it’s good to know the forge is in good working order, so what do you think of my idea?”

“I think anything that stops this bloody civil war is worth a try and it would be quite the display, I must say. “He grinned at her and shook his head. “Oh Dragonborn, you truly are the stuff of legends!  
Though, I think General Tullius could answer the question better than me.” 

She drew her swords. ”There’s a hatch at the top of the south tower, it leads directly into the Captains quarters. It’s about a ten foot drop if you can’t use the ladder. There shouldn’t be more than 10 all together left in both wings. , I wouldn’t think. Would you like the honor of clearing out your own office?” She shot him an impish grin and broke away towards the north tower. “I’ll meet you when I’m finished with this wing.” Then she vanished. 

Kaidan unsheathed his sword, it was time to claim his future. 

It didn’t take long, there were only 3 bandits in his wing and the big orc in the Captains chambers was lethargic. The way he coughed, Kaidan thought he was probably doing skooma and he was proved right when he found the empty bottles under the table.  
He remembered his dark days past and was thankful it was all in the past. 

The Captains chamber was large, it would be perfect for him and Serana. At least for a little while, he knew of a little house near Ivarstead that she might like but it was too dangerous at the moment. Besides, he would never leave her there alone, he couldn’t envision a night without her in his arms. He may just have to build them a place closer to Riften. 

Or even buy Mercer’s old place, that was more fitting for a lady of her status. He remembered her skin, shining like silver in the moonlight and he looked around at the dilapidated chamber. He was already planning its renovation, he would have to have some windows added, preferably near the bed.

———————————————————-  
Vash and Brynjolf we’re sharing a sweet roll in the Ragged Flagon when they heard the sound of claws on the stone and Barbas came bounding around the corner. “Vash!” He yipped and jumped up on her lap, forgetting himself momentarily and covering her face in Daedric doggy kisses. “Oh! Don’t be licking my woman you wretched beast!” Brynjolf complained, scratching his shaggy head happily. “What in oblivion are you doing here anyway little fella?” He asked. 

“Delivering Dresses!” Barbas jumped onto the empty chair and panted like it was the most marvelous thing in the world. 

“I get to meet Serana! Are you gonna eat all that sweet roll? “ He said hopefully, flashing his best puppy dog eyes at them.  
“Oh I think you deserve it,” Brynjolf said with a chuckle. “Lady Serana sorely needs those gowns, I think she’s going to be very happy to meet you! “ 

“Rayya says she’s pretty! “ he panted between mouthfuls. “I like pretty girls!”  
“Don’t we all!” Brynjolf flashed Vash one of his dazzling smiles and she thanked the nine he was acting like his normal wonderful self again. “Where is Rayya?” She asked. “Looking at jewelry at the lizard stall, she says a girls got to have jewelry. You’re not wearing jewelry.” He said pointedly. “Yeah I am, it’s invisible” and she pulled a ring off of her ringless finger and showed it to him. He sniffed it. 

“Hmmpf! Petty magic!” he said disdainfully. “Fooled you though!“ she said with a grin. “It’s really good to see you Barbas,” she said, scratching his chin. “I’m sorry we’ve been gone so long.”  
“II know, I know... “he said dismissively. “Wars to fight, dragons to confront, guild business to conduct. I get it, it’s okay. I’m just happy you got married! I like being right!” With that, he flashed a smug glance at Brynjolf and hopping down headed for the door. “I’ll go get Rayya, make sure she doesn’t get lost!” 

“Well now I’ve seen everything.” Delvin muttered from the next table. “A talking dog!” 

Brynjolf chuckled, “We don’t think he’s really a dog. He was the pet of Clavicus Vile. Vash stole him one day when she wasn’t thinking straight!” Vash laughed and gave him a soft kick under the table. He continued, “I’ve regretted it ever since!”

“You stole a Daedra’s pet?” Delvin snorted and started to laugh. “Boss, you’ve certainly got the balls!” Brynjolf was laughing too. “She also stole his weapon!” She left them laughing and headed up top to find Rayya. She was happy, Brynjolf was happy, things were really looking up! 


	51. Chapter 51

You were made for the moonlight” he husked as he slid his hands up her thighs, higher and higher up under her skirts, caressing as they went. Moonlight gleamed on her skin turning her to silver and his heart was racing at the sight. “My darling,” he whispered and lifted her up onto the fallen stone. “I’m building us a patio up here so I can take you in the moonlight every night, you beautiful thing!”

“She laid a hand on his arm.”Someone will see us!”  
“They’re more likely to hear us,” he murmured, moving her hand down to his hardness. “Feel what you do to me my darling,” he groaned and captured her sweet lips with his. He kissed her until the desire to enter her was overpowering. “I want to bury myself in your sweet pussy, “ he whispered. “ Do you want it? Tell me!” 

He could tell she was uneasy, he hadn’t planned to take her here on this broken tower but they lingered too long in the Captain’s chambers making plans and by the time they made it to the rooftop the moon had risen.

He was envisioning a private patio up here in full view of the moon and her quivering, silver and naked in the moonlight.  
He wanted to tear her dress from her body! His hands shook as he undid the laces. “I’m going to fuck you.” He freed her arms and pulled the bodice down over her breasts. He lifted them, letting the moonlight bathe her nipples. “Gods, damn you are exquisite!” 

He was moaning now. He freed himself, his armor clanking on the stone. “I want to fill your sweet pussy,” he husked as he maneuvered her into place. “Do you want my cock? Tell me darling!” 

He wanted to hear her say it, wanted to watch her sweet lips form the words! He slipped his finger inside her but she wasn’t quite wet enough yet. She wasn’t very relaxed. 

He calmed himself and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her some more and played with her body but she remained tense. “Something wrong love?” He paused and met her eyes. “I, I just don’t feel comfortable up here without any walls. Someone might see us!” 

“All right then.” He kissed her gently and helped her back into her dress.“ “You are so beautiful, sweetheart. I would never coerce you but promise me, when this is all rebuilt and private you’ll let me fuck your beautiful pussy all I want?” He grinned devilishly and stroked her cheek. 

He was so sweet, she thought and he was raging hard for her. She grasped him and began to stroke it. “I promise!” She looked at him, lips parted, her little fang nubs peeping out. “Your little fangs drive me to madness” he panted as she stroked. “You threatened to rip them out of my mouth.” She teased. “You threatened to bite me!” He protested, gasping as she stroked faster, his lubrication covering her hand, making her tingle down there. 

He twined his fingers through her hair and kissed her hungrily, she stroked faster and broke the kiss “I can’t even get my whole hand around it! 

He kissed her again groaning into her mouth and shuddering, he was so close! He began to kiss her neck, biting softly. “Oh fuck darling! Let me see your fangs!” She parted her lips and bared them. “You’re getting bigger!” She said, incredulous. “It’s not possible! You’re too big to fit into my pussy now!” He groaned,. “It’ll only hurt for a little bit sweetheart, I promise.” She buried her face in his neck and continued to stroke him. “But it’s too big, you can’t!” 

She pretended to sob in fear a little bit. He was pushing roughly into her hand now and he began to probe her again with his fingers. “I won’t stop until I’m buried in you, cry all you want!” He gasped into her hair. “It’s too big, it would tear me apart!” She cried. 

He shuddered and she felt herself getting wet, this was so erotic. “It would make me scream! You would have to hold me down! “He was starting to growl. “You would have to force it in me!” Her fingers slipped over his balls, they were tight. “Hold me down and force your big cock in me! He was growling and grunting now. “Fuck yes! I’ll tear your pussy apart my darling! His thighs were starting to tremble. “You fuck me too deep! It’s too big,it’s too big!” She wailed and bit his neck with her fang nubs. “ Aaaaahhh! Gods!” He cried out and erupted into her palm. “Fucking yes! Fuck Serana! So good! So good!” He panted over and over. 

When he could finally form a coherent sentence he pulled her closer and ran his thumb over her sweet lips, her nubs. “You are exquisite! I love you so much my darling. I know of a priestess near here that will marry us right now! Please say yes, sweetheart! I want you to be my wife, now and forever!”

She could only say “Yes! Now and forever!”


	52. Chapter 52

Dahnei’ta stood at the railing of the Northern Maiden, trying to soak up the last few feeble rays of warmth as the sun set behind the mountains. She pulled her fur coat tightly about her, thankful that she listened to Frea and accepted the Skaal gear, it was as cold here in Skyrim as Northern Solstheim. She shivered, the forbidding sight of Windhelm at dusk only added to the cold. She placed her hands one on top of the other at the railing and closed her eyes, willing herself to calm, pushing the cold away from her senses and filling them instead with the memory of the heat and the brightness of red sands that stretched away forever. 

“My Lady, we’ve docked,” a gentle voice roused her. Dahnei’ta opened her eyes and she was back in the cold and windy land of Skyrim once again. “ Would you allow me to accompany you to Candlehearth Hall and perchance dine with me?” She looked at the tall blonde Nord Captain and briefly considered it but she shouldn’t waste the time should she? He was a kind man and a gentleman though. She smiled, “ Thank you Captain,”  
“ Gjalund please, my Lady. I find our journey over much too soon, I’m loathe to say goodbye.” He said, sounding forlorn. 

“Thank you Gjalund but I really can’t tarry, I must speak to the Jarl,” she said gently. “Would you help me find my way to the Palace? Maybe if you’re still awake when I’m through we can share a meal and some wine before retiring? It’s still early.” She smiled encouragingly at him and he offered his arm. “Gladly, My Lady, “ he said. “And you can call me Dahnei,” she said lightly and took his arm. “It’s a lovely name for a lovely lady” he said smiling appreciatively. He led her to the palace, giving her a short overview of the city and the different landmarks as they passed them. When they reached the Palace doors, he took her hand and softly kissed it, hoping she wouldn’t be long. He was utterly captivated by her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

The long table in the Great Hall of The Palace of the Kings was almost full and the clink of cutlery and boisterous voices was so loud Dahnei wondered if there were some special occasion. She walked leisurely and gracefully toward the throne and the huge man sitting on it, hiding her smile as the noise died to silence behind her. As she knew it would. As it always did, the Dovahkiin had coined a phrase, “Silence and Awe are the Swordsinger’s companions.” It was kind of long and didn’t exactly roll off the tongue but the Dovahkiin thought it was brilliant and used it any time she could. 

The memory brought a smile to her lips as she stopped before the throne and looked up and into the face of Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion and future High King of Skyrim.  
She wasn’t prepared for what came next.

Ulfric was lost in thought and feeling blue. It was just starting to sink in that the Dragonborn was truly out of his reach now. Having met with Brynjolf and seeing that he was a good man and worthy of her love made him feel less cheated but it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

He hoped he would get over it quickly. He had a war to plan and a people to save. His head was bowed and he was deep in thought so he didn’t notice the new arrival to his hall until it grew quiet, the silence breaking into his thoughts. He glanced up and saw her standing before him and in an instant Ulfric Stormcloak’s world turned from cold gray skies to hot sunshine.  
His heart began to hammer in his chest and all his thoughts of the Dragonborn vanished. He sat motionless, staring into blue gray eyes as cool as the ocean and a smile as warm as an Alik’r desert. 

The heat from her smile instantly penetrated his body, wrapped itself around his heart and pooled in his loins. He felt himself becoming erect and struggled to speak but he couldn’t think of the words to say! Who was this stunning woman? He suddenly had the urge to carry her off to his bed and have his way with her and something in him knew he could and that she would respond to his touch. His cock was rapidly stiffening and it began to pulse and throb and he almost groaned aloud. He struggled to keep calm and speak but her eyes! He felt them reach into him and unlock a part of him he never knew existed. He knew her! Was this some elven sorcery? He struggled to speak.

Habit finally kicked in and he asked her the same question he posed to all who came uninvited to his court. 

"Only the foolish or the courageous, approach a Jarl without summons... Do I know you?"

Every person in the hall turned from looking at the beautiful stranger to look at him. Mouths were dropping open and then smiles were forming, even a giggle here and there could be heard. He didn’t even notice. 

Dahnei was similarly spellbound for a long, long moment. One second she’s thinking about her best friend and the next she’s being audibly caressed by the most arousing voice she had ever felt and by the sands did she ever feel it! His deep rumble and sensual purr tugged the fire from her very depths and pulled it to himself. She felt the loss of it and for a second she struggled to maintain her carefully honed composure. 

She fought the ridiculous urge to climb up onto his lap and explore the lips that made that sound with her own! Her nipples began to harden and she felt herself sway. What in the name of the Allfather was happening to her? 

Galmar sat in stunned wonder at the scene playing out before him. The intimacy in Ulfric’s voice was so deeply sensual and plain for all to hear he felt like an intruder in his own home! He glanced about and saw several people begin to blush and giggle. He thought of his own woman and suppressed the desire to leave and go to her. He had to see how this played out. 

Ulfric saw her sway and thinking she was going to faint, sprang from the throne and caught her in his arms. She was ablaze with heat. It felt like a spell and for a moment his warriors intuition kicked in telling him to drop this threat but there was no way. He held her in his arms and gazed into her eyes and knew that no force on all of Nirn could ever make him let her go.


	53. Chapter 53

Dahnei was thankful he caught her, the room was reeling and her legs fell out from under her. She gasped and cried out softly, clutching at his fur as he pulled her against him. She briefly felt his hardness against her hip as he picked her up and a wave of desire slammed into her, then they were moving. Her head fell back and her lips parted as visions began to invade her mind. They came faster and faster until they were a jumble and she saw an entire city fall into the sea. 

Ulfric carried her in his arms up the stairs and to his own bed. He didn’t stop to think, he couldn’t think! His mind was being invaded by images of flashing war and red sands, armies killing mercilessly with misty swords, cities falling into the sea and great ships sailing. 

He staggered up the stairs, Almost overcome by the visions and this insane need to be inside her. He roared at Jorleif to fetch the healers and laid her on the bed, nearly collapsing at her side. “ Send them away!” He looked at her but her eyes were closed and she was clutching at him. “ Send them away!” Came the desperate plea into his mind again. Was she speaking into his mind? 

What was happening? His mind reeled and he was beginning to lose control, he was going to mate this beautiful woman he realized and he knew nothing or no one would stop him. His cock had never felt so hard, it pulsed mightily as if it was trying to tear its way out of his armor. He groaned in frustration, he had to have her! Jorleif rushed back in with Wunfurth. “My Jarl!” He was saying. “SEND THEM AWAY!” She clutched at him, her eyes wide and pleading. “Send them away!” She gasped aloud and he roared at them. “LEAVE US!” 

Jorleif started to protest and Ulfric roared again, “LEAVE US!” He was pulling her coat off and stripping her of her pants and undergarments. Desire and passion beginning to blot out the invading images as he unveiled her stunning beauty. She arched her back locking eyes with him and mewled, her hair was shining black against the green bedcover and he felt he had never seen such a riveting sight. He clutched at his cock groaning and lurched towards her, running trembling hands over her gleaming, exquisite breasts. 

“But my Jarl!” Jorleif protested indignantly “The Lady..” Ulfric wheeled on him and shouted, his Thu’um blasting them out of the doorway and down the steps. The remaining guard picked himself up and wisely fled the room closing the door behind him. 

Ulfric turned back to the beautiful woman, their eyes met and he realized at that moment she was meant for him and somehow he knew, she had always been.  
She was moaning and reaching for him and he was fumbling for his cock, trying to free it from all his armor, then she was rising and pulling at his armor helping him. 

His mind was still reeling, he felt as if he were under a spell but the images were gone and now all he could think of was mating with this sweet woman and becoming one with her. They were both frantic, working on the laces fingers shaking but he managed to catch her lips and she molded her body to his, it was so natural he thought. He dropped to his knees the moment his cock sprang free and pulled her onto him plunging into her hot slickness. 

She screamed as he tore through her maidenhead but he couldn’t stop, some ancient instinct or force compelled him and he began to thrust into her fiercely. Her hands and her breasts were like fire on his back and chest, she began to croon in pleasure and clutched at him, matching his speed with her own hips until they both shuddered and came together. “My only one!”  
She cried and rocked on him, milking him of every last drop. 

“I don’t know your name,” he panted into her ear “but I know you are my Sil Fahdon!” Then he lifted her onto the bed and he pulled her into his arms and they slept.


	54. Chapter 54

Ulfric dreamt of his life, from the beginning to this moment. He wasn’t spared a second of it. He relived his childhood, he had forgotten what his mother looked like over the years. He dreamed of his father the Jarl and Rikke and the war. He relived his capture, the Empire’s betrayal, Helgen and of course that bitch. “Elenwen!” He heard a sweet voice gasp beside him. 

He awakened fully to see his Sil Fahdon clutching the sheets and grimacing in her sleep. Blood started to stain the linen where her nails ground into her palms. He turned and grasped her hands, prying her fingers apart and pulled her to face him, pressing her dark hands to his chest. How could she know? He didn’t want her to see anymore, not of that. He kissed her softly and shushed her and she began to cry. Suddenly above them, two swords appeared, crossed and began to shimmer. He reached up to touch them and found that they were not an illusion. They were real cold steel. 

He could hardly believe it but it must be true! She was a Swordsinger! Surely he was living in the age of all the legends he mused. He chuckled remembering how he had teased Brynjolf about being the luckiest man in Tamriel to defy the odds and win the heart of the Dragonborn but there was no jealousy now. He had this and he was more than content, he just wished she would awaken and tell him her name!

He stroked her shoulder and studied her. Her skin was the darkest bronze and her hair was long and silky, black and shining, his favorite color on a woman. Her lips were the color of a pink plum and her lashes were long and dark. He felt himself harden and as if in response, she began to move and sigh. 

He became fully erect then and she awakened and stretched her impossibly beautiful leg against his thigh and opened those cool grey eyes. “My Shehai will drink her blood” was all she said and the swords vanished and then she was pulling him over her and opening herself to him.  
“Sil Fahdon” she sighed onto his lips and he made love to her this time, slowly and exquisitely. They came together again and he wondered if it would always be this way. “Always!” she said and snuggled up close to him. Ulfric wondered, did she read his mind?

It was finally happening, she had found him! Dahnei thought as she inhaled the perfect scent of him and snuggled close into his perfect embrace. The Dovahkiin had said it would but she had been starting to wonder. She was approaching thirty and already considered herself an old maid. She had cried herself to sleep many a night wondering if she would die untouched by the one meant for only her. 

She trolled his chest, running her fingers down across his muscled stomach. He was as hard and strong and perfect as any man she had met yet and his.... she reached down and caressed him. It was still big, even soft. Her nipples began to tingle and firm and he started to grow in her hand. 

“Oh woman!” he groaned and grabbed her hand. “I can’t make love to you one more time until you tell me your name!”  
She smiled shyly at him, “ Don’t you know? You were born with it engraved upon your heart. It will come to you and then you will tell me! That is the way of my kind.” 

“You’re a Swordsinger,” he purred and she arched against him in pleasure at the sound. “Yes!” He stroked the length of her gleaming body with one hand and pushed her onto her back, “You’re so very beautiful...” he was purring even deeper and she felt her blood answer him as it began to vibrate in her veins. He moved over her, kissing her breasts and parting her legs, slowing to run his hand between them and explore her softness. “ You stir me as no other woman ever has!” He breathed and she began to move beneath his body. “I feel as if you were made for me!” And she gasped as he entered her once more. 

“Ahh...Ulfric!” She whispered in delight. ”I’ve searched the whole of Nirn for you, my only one!” She was such sweetness, he marveled and was lost in her vibrating heat, he felt his Thu’um come on unbidden. It must be so! He thought, tuning it to her vibration and breathing it gently onto her neck. She cried out and began to undulate beneath him and he thrust into her faster as the heat and Thu’um gathered around them like a cloud, intensifying their pleasure. He did it again and her body rose to meet his, matching his tempo and blending with his body as if they were one being and when they came, it went on forever. 

Dahnei wouldn’t let it end! She used all of her concentration to shape and prolong it until he remembered her name. He moaned and groaned and emptied himself but still it went on until he couldn’t take it any more. “Dahnei stop! My beloved stop!” He groaned raggedly and began to sag on top of her, barely able to hold himself up, she let it go and Ulfric fell to the side, trying not to crush her, laboring to catch his breath and calm his racing heart before it burst. He didn’t even realize he had called her name until she began to softly laugh. She snuggled right back up against him and he pulled her even closer. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace and he slept and dreamt only of her.

————————————————————————————-

Galmar didn’t have time to even leave his seat before Ulfric grabbed the girl and carried her quickly and unsteadily to his quarters. 

He heard Ulfric roar and then his shout shook the stones and suddenly there was a full fledged orgy starting in the hall. Clothes were being shed and men and women were falling on the floor, the benches and even on the table as the frantic lovemaking began. He heard a scream and turned and ran past the rutting guards, out the doors and down the cold streets to his woman, unbuckling his armor as he went. 

Hours later when he returned to the hall all was quiet and the place was a mess, food and clothing left where they had fallen but everyone was gone. He didn’t bother looking for anyone he just poured some wine and drank it. He started to laugh and knew he would never forget this crazy day. He raised a toast to his Jarl and the strange beauty and proceeded to get very, very drunk.


	55. Chapter 55

Vash was running home, flying was more like it. She could have fast traveled but there was something she loved about running the roads back to Brynjolf. The buildup of anticipation made it extra sweet. She was wearing her speed rings and she concentrated on the path and daydreamed about his arms around her, the look on his face when she came flying into the cistern like a bolt of lightning. 

She had been in Whiterun with Eorlund all week, forging Skyforge Steel rings for her dragonguard. She missed him more than she could stand, She flew down the roads and paths like a streak. Every step a little bit closer to him, she felt her heart leap at the thought. She was moving faster than fast travel now and it had all been worth it. These rings would give her Dragonguard a tremendous advantage! It had been a nerve wracking moment, destroying her only ring to learn its properties and power but she succeeded and now she was one step closer to defeating the Aldmeri Dominion. She had twenty rings, 5 already enchanted but she ran out of black soul gems. She would do the rest at Honeyside, she had a large stash there,of course, she’d been stealing and collecting them for years.

Brynjolf was just leaving the stables, headed to Honeyside. He waved to the guard and melted into the night. He hadn’t quite rounded the wall when he heard footsteps flying up the road and patter to a stop. “Record time!” He heard his lass proclaim triumphantly to the guard as he stole back through the shadows to watch her.

By Shor he had missed her! She was wearing her leathers too, his heart started to beat faster. She never looked so fine as when she wore her Guild armor. He sneaked closer, catching their conversation. She was combing her hair and brushing the dust off her boots, putting away her weapons. Readying herself for him! A flash of love and anguish coursed through him, love so strong and deep within him it hurt. She was so precious! She turned to go around the walls to Honeyside and he flanked her, stealing closer with every step until he was so close he could smell her Lavender and Canis Root. One more step and he was right behind her, pulling her body back into his as she gasped and stiffened then pressed herself deeper into his arms. “Lass!” He husked, his brogue deep and sensual with longing. 

Vash felt herself go a little weak but he held her firmly. He was so strong and hard against her body, she shivered as pleasure rippled through her body like hot sparks. His hands sliding up under her armor to cup her breasts, his lips on her neck. “I was ready to come get you! His breath smelled of Flin and she turned her head to taste his lips. “I couldn’t stay away another day!” She whispered, I ran faster than I ever have!”

“Dovahkiin!” He sighed and turned her to him claiming her lips and unbuckling her armor, pressing her against the wall. “My love!” She moaned as he lifted her onto him, “I love you, lass....”He whispered entering her smoothly. He paused and then thrust gently but deeply into her. “My lassie!”  
Then his lips were back on hers and she was in that place with him. Where it was only his scent, his lips, his hard body cradling hers as he stroked into her. 

“Brynjolf...” she breathed in between thrusts, she couldn’t think when he was moving inside her! “It’s so good my love!” He stroked her for a long time, stopping periodically to kiss her lips and her sweet nipples, prolonging their finish, both of them unwilling to break the intimacy of this moment in the shadows.

“Lass” he whispered again as he pressed deeply into her and she felt herself quickening, she squealed softly and he answered, quickening his pace. “Aye lass! You are perfection! Let me feel you squeeze me!” He was gasping and stroking faster and faster building her up. She was so tight and hot, he felt her squeeze him and hold it. He gripped her bottom and dragged himself out of her grip, He pushed back into her and it wrung a cry from his lips. She released him and squeezed again and he almost staggered as he withdrew. “Ahh lass! I can’t hold out much longer!” 

Her nipples were rubbing across his leathers, The roughness making them hard and swollen, he bent and gently bit them, over and over, first one then the other, wickedly driving her to madness She gasped and panted his name, writhing on him, squeezing and moaning until her pants became short and she stiffened, then he was burying himself in her completely as she cried out, exploding inside her, “you’re mine lass! Mine! “ He rumbled, groaning and grunting with each delightful spurt. They stayed like that for many minutes as they each caught their breath. Vash was pinned to the wall by sheer muscle, her legs around his waist. It was insanely erotic with the cold rough stone on her back and his smooth hot fingers gripping her bottom. He was breathing into her neck and softly pumping, just enough to bring them both down easy. “I missed you Dovahkiin!” He whispered and and caught her earlobe with his lips, then trailing kisses and soft bites up and down her neck until she began to squeeze and rock on him again. He chuckled smugly and slowly withdrew, “I’ve other plans for you right now, lass. Let’s go inside.”’

He lowered her to the ground and found her armor. He was buckling her up when she grasped his hand and slid a ring on it.  
“What’s that lass? Another ward?” His voice sounded a bit strained and she reached and stroked his cheek, he was so handsome half in the shadow. So mysterious looking and desirable, she stifled a moan. “ No! I’ll show you!” She led him back to the road. “Race you to Fort Greenwall!”

He grabbed her and pulled her close, “I don’t think I’ll be winning any races tonight Lass!” He kissed her hard, making her want him again and she melted into his arms. He kissed her for a long time and then carried her into Honeyside. There was always tomorrow she thought and then forgot about everything as his red hair dipped between her thighs and his tongue began to dance.


	56. Chapter 56

“Be careful, there’s a learning curve to this.” Vash warned. “If you come over a rise too fast you will lift off the ground and may come down harder than your legs or ankles can handle. For now, run to Fort Greenwall and back. Don’t race!” She grinned at Brynjolf and Kaidan and they turned and were gone almost immediately.

So that’s what it looks like when I speed away, she thought, fishing out a piece of pocket bread. She hadn’t swallowed the first bite and Brynjolf came rushing back, he caught her up in his arms and sped around the the stable area in delight. “ Why didn’t you make me one of these earlier lass?” He said in mock outrage. “ I‘ve been having to keep up with you under my own power all these years!” He gave her a gentle shake and growled into her ear, giving it a nibble and making her feel pleasurably weak. “I should spank you!” He whispered, making it sound more like a promise than a threat and set her on her feet. 

Just then Kaidan streaked up to them.  
“ Why didn’t you make me one of these years ago Dragonborn? It would have made following you around so much easier!” He demanded, sounding a trifle miffed.  
She had to look a little guilty, even though she didn’t really feel guilty. “I was scared to take the chance, I didn’t know if the enchantment could be broken down and I was afraid to try, at least until Alduin.” 

She looked at them both innocently with big puppy dog eyes and their frowns disappeared. Brynjolf licked his lips, looking furtively at Kaidan and back to Vash. “ Why don’t you go practice lad, I’ve got some business to attend to with the Guildmaster.” “All right,” Kaidan said. “I’ll see you both tomorrow. The stonemasons are starting work then and I’ll bring Serana with me, we can have lunch together if you’re available,” with that he sped off and then he sped back, he shot them a sheepish look and said, “ Almost forgot my horse and I forgot to thank you Dragonborn.” He bowed to her and turned toward the stables. 

“See you tomorrow then.” Brynjolf said, taking her hand and pulling her swiftly through the city gate but he turned instead to Honeyside. “Let’s stop in here for a moment lass.” His voice sounded urgent and Vash wondered what business he had with her. “By the gods woman!” He exclaimed, when they were inside. He pinned her against the door and starting to unbuckle her armor. His lips found hers and he kissed her hungrily. 

“I wanted to take you right there on the road lass. I love that innocent, wide eyed look you used on us out at the stables!” His voice was sinking lower with each word and dripping with sensuality. Vash’s heart began to patter against her ribs as he unbuckled his armor, buckles clinking as they fell on the floor. He untied his pants and dropped them, grasping his hardening self and assaulting her nipples with his mouth. “Snowberries!” He husked as he grazed them with his teeth, sucking them into hard points. 

His hand found its way between her thighs and he slipped a finger inside her causing her knees to buckle momentarily.  
“You’re the most adorable creature I’ve ever seen!” He murmured. “I want you to suck me lass!” Then he was pushing her to her knees, his hand already twining into her hair. “Open your lips!” He commanded, rubbing his cock on her lips and she did, gladly. He wasted no time and pressed in as deep as her mouth would allow. 

“Deeper my sweet Dovahkiin! Open your throat and take more of me...” He pulled out letting her adjust and then slipped it once again between her lips and pressed. Vash gagged a little at first because of his size but soon had the hang of it. “That’s a good lass...” He breathed encouragingly. “ Look at me!” She looked up into his handsome face, it was dark with passion and his eyes were the deepest green. She shivered and opened her eyes as widely and innocently as she could, catching and holding his gaze as he stroked deeply into her throat. “Your dragon eyes are so beautiful! ” He gasped and for a moment his own eyes glazed over as he fell under their softly whirling spell. 

Then he was grasping her head tighter and stroking into her faster and faster. She began to cough and he pulled back a little letting her catch her breath and then thrust back into her throat, pumping mercilessly. his head was thrown back and his shiny red hair fell back over his shoulders, his neck muscles flared as he gasped, Vash almost stopped sucking in wonder. His whole body was taut, and his pale skin was flushed, his chest and stomach muscles flexed and rippled as he guided her on his member. She had never seen anything like him. She ran her fingers up his flat belly and through his curly red chest hair, soft as silk and gleaming in the candlelight like gold. She moaned on him, loving the sight of him more than she could understand. He was everything! “You love it, don’t you lass.” He looked down at her and smirked so devilishly she began to throb but this wasn’t about her. She didn’t want him to get sidetracked and make her stop. Her eyes began to water but she never looked away from his and she sucked him with all her might, giving it her all, just like he always gave her. She wanted to finish him this way for once, feel his thrilling surge and taste him as he spilled into her. 

The thought made her moan and he moaned in response. “I’m coming lass!” She made an encouraging sound that must have put him over the edge, he was stroking swiftly into her mouth and with a huge groan, he buried himself in her throat and held her there. She felt the pulsing and the heat of his seed as he erupted deep in her throat. It was thrilling! She ground her thighs together as desire streaked through her body. He was groaning her name and stroking her hair now as the last drops left him and he pulled back a bit to let her breathe, she took a quick breath and continued loving him. She swallowed it all and sucked and licked his darling, beautiful cock until all traces of his come was gone and when she finally slowed and looked at him again he was looking at her with so much love in his eyes she felt she might cry from happiness 

He groaned mightily and pulled her up to him, kissing her lips and holding her tightly. “Lass....lassie! That was indescribable! He murmured onto her lips “I love you Dovahkiin!” He said burying his face in her hair. “There’s nothing or no one better on all of Nirn, I would die for you a thousand times.” He held her like that for a long time and Vash didn’t want it to end but like all good things do, it did.


	57. Chapter 57

The fire had long since died in Ulfric’s quarters, the ancient stone floors looked dismal and grey. The candles were mere stubs and the room was cold and draped in shadows.  
Dahnei awakened at the same time as Ulfric, their eyes immediately seeking each other. He smiled and stroked her warm cheek, his eyes lingering on her parted lips, thinking for the hundredth time he’d never seen anything more lovely.  
He was cold now, even with the heavy fur he had pulled over them.  
She had wiggled away in her sleep and he pulled her closer burying his face in her sizzling warmth, he wanted to be inside her, needed to take her again and she sighed and giggled softly as he rose and hardened against her thigh.  
He turned and moved over her and then he kissed her, deeply, tenderly, his hands cool and caressing against her hot body. She shivered and lifted one long sleek leg resting it on his hip, giving him access to her intimate heat. “By the Gods! ” he whispered onto her lips as his cock touched her flame. She was an oasis of hot, lush wetness, and she gripped his buttocks , pulling him into her. “Dahnei!” He gasped at the shocking heat. “You are Fire!” She smiled sweetly up at him “ and you are an icicle!” She giggled and then threw her head back with a grunt as he sank into her, driving the breath from her, filling her completely. He pounded her soft body relentlessly. Lust and desire driving him to possess her, to lay claim to her. “You’re mine,Sil Fah Don!” He husked as he drove her ever upwards.  
The sounds of their lovemaking filtered into the stone hallways and down to the Great Hall. Jorleif sounded the alarm and the palace emptied quickly, it’s inhabitants gathering outside the walls and filling Candlehearth hall, waiting for the all clear.  
Galmar began to worry that Ulfric would never leave his bedchamber! They hadn’t even eaten in two days but he certainly didn’t want to be the one to disturb them. He wondered if Ulfric had forgotten about them all, yet he didn’t harbor ill thoughts about the situation. Something, his intuition perhaps told him that it was a good thing and to be patient for a little longer. Maybe he would use the time to find them a private abode away from the Palace where their strange sexual influence could be contained. He snorted and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the stiffening of his own member and trying to drive away the vision of his woman’s sweet breasts buried beneath his whiskers. He made a mental note of the date.... if this continued, Windhelm was in for a population explosion in approximately nine months. 

Ulfric panted into her neck. His cock throbbing out its last spurts. He had never felt such bliss, such connection such hunger! His stomach rumbled loudly and he felt it clench painfully. Dahnei gasped beneath him and clutched her belly. “I’m so hungry Sil Fahdon!” She whispered but he only covered her mouth with his, feeding on her sweetness, not wanting to leave her even long enough to ring for food. 

He agreed eventually though and rose to summon his guard but his guard was gone, faintly he heard the sound of the Palace doors opening and closing and voices began to filter up. In seconds his guard appeared at the bottom of the steps and seeing him rushed immediately up to him looking flushed and wary.  
“My Jarl!” He exclaimed and paused, acting like he didn’t know what else to say. He glanced into the chamber and noticed the empty fireplace. “I will call for fire and food, you must be starving”  
“And wine!”Ulfric laughed, smiling. “Call the kitchen to bring up the largest tub and hot water and send a courier to the White Phial for their best soap and perfumed oils. Every scent they have, “ his voice softened “and soft towels to wrap my treasure in.” He glanced at her form huddled beneath the furs and then back at the guard. “Tell Jorleif, everything is as it should be. I will be down later to introduce my betrothed to the court.” With that he beamed at the guard who looked relieved and gave him a curt nod,  
“ now be quick about it!” He turned towards the bed, his eyes narrowing, “before I change my mind.”


End file.
